


The Dark Incubus

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Neville Longbottom, F/M, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Meddling Dumbledore, Obsessed Voldemort, Submissive Severus Snape, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: On his 15th Birthday Neville Longbottom comes in an unexpected creature inheritance - he is a dark incubus - a mixture of dark fae and incubus, very rare and feared. He isn't willing to hold back any longer and he will claim his mate as soon as possible. And anyone who set his/her eyes on his mate will regret it bitterly. With the power of nature at his fingertips Neville can change or destroy the world.





	1. Coming into his inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [HermioneHotchner1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHotchner1/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts).



> This is a darker AU – Dark Neville; only canon until middle of book 5; Neville Longbottom comes unexpectedly into his rare inheritance on his 15th birthday. He is a perfect mix of dark fae and incubus – a very rare dark incubus. This creature is by nature a dark wizard and had always one destined mate. Most of his powers will not fully awaken, before he turns of age, but certain traits come early into play. 
> 
> The dark incubus feeds on energy, not only on sex, but on human emotions. He dislikes anyone near his mate, especially, when he hasn’t claimed the mate yet. He will kill any competition mercilessly. He is a natural Legilimens and Occlumens and create revulsion by his environment. This is a reason why most people have unconsciously tried to kill any offspring who share the traits of both races.
> 
> Should the person, who tried to kill him, still be alive when the dark incubus comes into his inheritance, then he/she will be his first victim and it will always be a very gruesome death. Dark Incubi have a strong bond to nature (forest, plants, earth), they can control plants and with some training, different creatures (magical and non-magical).
> 
> The first step to claim the mate would be a kiss of intention, it opens a connection between them, and makes the mate more open for the control of his dominant mate. The mate of a dark incubus is normally a natural submissive, as well as a natural bearer and will be able to carry the children of their union. To strengthen the bond between incubus and mate, they will have to consummate the bond before the incubus comes of age; otherwise anyone would be able to destroy the bond between them and claim the mate for his/her own benefits.
> 
> After claiming his mate, the incubus will only feed from him and will destroy anyone who poses a threat to them. The dark incubus needs his mate to survive, or he will die before he turns 20 years old.
> 
> He often gets visions of his mate during his puberty and will become aware of any potential competition that could endanger his happiness.
> 
> Neville's mate is nobody else than the dour Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape — who feels that something is very strange with the young Longbottom Heir. During class he messes up every potion, even the simplest one; however during detention, when it’s only the Potions Professor and Neville, the boy is able to brew as flawlessly as any great Potions Master or Potions Mistress of the past. During those detentions he always tried to grab the robe of Severus and inhale his scent, before letting go.
> 
> Severus is a Dark Fae – twice Royal; from the Prince line (the magical Heir of Wizarding Britain - Severus Vladimir[ovich] Britannicus Prince) – and the Heir of the Dark Court. To this court of Dark Faes (Unseelies) belong the famous Goblin King Jareth – a cousin of Severus and his closest confident in both worlds. He is one of a few who knows of Severus' royal origins.
> 
> And there are the dreams, who disturbs Severus more than he is willing to admit. A shadowy male figure, who embraced him and whispered seductively “soon, we will be united, my mate. I will make you mine”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville Longbottom comes unexpectedly into a creature inheritance on his 16th Birthday - he is a Dark Incubus - a mixture of dark fae and incubus - very rare, dark and deadly. He had a first vision of his future mate at a Death Eater meeting. Why is Voldemort so interested at his Potions Master? On which side is Severus Snape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a darker AU – Dark Neville; only canon until middle of book 5; Neville Longbottom comes unexpectedly into his rare inheritance on his 15th birthday. He is a perfect mix of dark fae and incubus – a very rare dark incubus. This creature is by nature a dark wizard and had always one destined mate. Most of his powers will not fully awaken, before he turns of age, but certain traits come early into play. 
> 
> The dark incubus feeds on energy, not only on sex, but on human emotions. He dislikes anyone near his mate, especially, when he hasn’t claimed the mate yet. He will kill any competition mercilessly. He is a natural Legilimens and Occlumens and create revulsion by his environment. This is a reason why most people have unconsciously tried to kill any offspring who share the traits of both races.
> 
> Should the person, who tried to kill him, still be alive when the dark incubus comes into his inheritance, then he/she will be his first victim and it will always be a very gruesome death. Dark Incubi have a strong bond to nature (forest, plants, earth), they can control plants and with some training, different creatures (magical and non-magical).
> 
> The first step to claim the mate would be a kiss of intention, it opens a connection between them, and makes the mate more open for the control of his dominant mate. The mate of a dark incubus is normally a natural submissive, as well as a natural bearer and will be able to carry the children of their union. To strengthen the bond between incubus and mate, they will have to consummate the bond before the incubus comes of age; otherwise anyone would be able to destroy the bond between them and claim the mate for his/her own benefits.
> 
> After claiming his mate, the incubus will only feed from him and will destroy anyone who poses a threat to them. The dark incubus needs his mate to survive, or he will die before he turns 20 years old.
> 
> He often gets visions of his mate during his puberty and will become aware of any potential competition that could endanger his happiness.
> 
> Neville's mate is nobody else than the dour Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape — who feels that something is very strange with the young Longbottom Heir. During class he messes up every potion, even the simplest one; however during detention, when it’s only the Potions Professor and Neville, the boy is able to brew as flawlessly as any great Potions Master or Potions Mistress of the past. During those detentions he always tried to grab the robe of Severus and inhale his scent, before letting go.
> 
> Severus is a Dark Fae – twice Royal; from the Prince line (the magical Heir of Wizarding Britain - Severus Vladimir[ovich] Britannicus Prince) – and the Heir of the Dark Court. To this court of Dark Faes (Unseelies) belong the famous Goblin King Jareth – a cousin of Severus and his closest confident in both worlds.
> 
> And there are the dreams, who disturbs Severus more than he is willing to admit. A shadowy male figure, who embraced him and whispered seductively “soon, we will be united, my mate. I will make you mine”

**_Coming into his inheritance_ **

 

Summer 1995:

 

It was one of the hottest summer, which they could ever remember. In his bedroom, Neville Longbottom, sole heir to the Longbottom wealth and to the lordship, groaned in his sleep. It was too hot for him. He had long ago thrown his duvet from the bed, but it gave him no relief.

 

It was much too hot for wizards and muggles alike, but for Neville it was all too much. He had only with luck survived another murder attempt by his crazy great-uncle Algernon Longbottom. No matter what Neville tried, his uncle seems to hate him with such a passion, it could be frightening.

 

His uncle had tried to drown him at age 4, and then at age 8, he threw him out of a window on the second floor, which only failed, because Neville's magic saved the boy. His grandmother only looked at him with a disappointed look, which told Neville that he would never measure up to her expectations; he will never be like his father, who was a proud order member, a courageous man and not a disappointment to the proud name of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom.

 

Neville had to beg the Sorting Hat not to sort him into Slytherin, but into Gryffindor – or he wouldn't survive to see the new year. The hat had grumbled, but grudgingly accepted Neville's wish.

 

Although when he felt lonely, he often asked himself, if Slytherin House wouldn't have been better for him. Sure they all believed that the Slytherin Head of House and Potions Master, Severus Snape was the bane of his existence. They couldn't be more wrong.

 

Neville sought the closeness to Severus. He couldn't perform well in class, something always went wrong. But when he brewed the same potion in detention, when it was only him and the Potions Master. Then he brewed it flawlessly. And he often grabbed without a second thought the robe of the dour Potions Master to inhale the scent, it calmed him down.

 

In his sleep, he had ripped of his pyjamas and his boxers, his left hand stroking his hardening cock, while he groaned one name over and over:

 

“Severus, Severus…”

 

He tried to find release, while he only felt hotter, until he came with a loud shout, and shot his cum over his bed. The young teenager, who has changed during the night, suddenly looked up, and growled, his canines showing sharp and deadly, while he was dragged into a vision.

* * *

He saw a group of Death Eaters, kneeling in front of the Dark Lord – and in the midst of them the dour Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Voldemort had stood up and walked to his still kneeling followers, while his gaze flickered over them, until he stopped at the Potions Master, and it changed to a lustful one, instead of an annoyed gaze, which it was only a moment prior.

 

“Tell, me Severus, what has happened after my revival?”, hissed the dark Lord, while he grabbed the hair of his Potions Master and never lost his grip on it. This forced the spy to look into the eyes of his Master.

 

“As you wish, Master. Potter had tried to convince Fudge and the public that you're alive once more, my lord. On orders of the old fool, I had been forced to show him my Dark Mark. He didn't believe it. He thought it a decoy, to cover up the murder of the Diggory boy. As he and Potter were the last in the maze, Master.”

 

“Go on, Severus.”, hissed Voldemort unimpressed, but he let go of the hair. However he used his wand to ensured that the dour man would still look him into the eyes.

 

“Barty Crouch Jr. had been kissed by a Dementor, that had accompanied Fudge to Hogwarts, Master. They found Moody locked into his own trunk, with huge chunks of hair missing, which Barty had used to creating the Polyjuice Potion. The other ingredients did he steal repeatedly from my own stores. He had betrayed himself, as he brought Potter to his office and tried to attack him, which had been stopped by the headmaster and his deputy, my lord. He kept me back, until he get all information from the brat and didn't even allow any treatment for his golden boy.”, sneered Severus.

 

“Had this happened often in the past?”, inquired Voldemort interested.

 

“Indeed, Master. After every adventure of the brat and his annoying friends – the golden trio, as he had named them, he wants the information before he allowed any medical help. He wants me to spy for him again, Master. He really believed, that I would be loyal to him, for trying to hide the Potters from you, Master. And now he wants me to protect their brat with my own life – for Lily – as he never tired to say. He even give me instructions, how I am to treat the boy. And for the new school year, he demands that I teach him occlumency. He seems to fear a connection between you and the brat, Master.”, answered Severus calmly.

 

“A connection?”, asked Voldemort while he carded his hands through the silky hair of the Potions Master.

 

“Indeed, Master. According to the Mutt, the brat had a disturbing dream, last summer, where he claimed to saw Pettigrew and yourself in an old house, where you killed the Muggle, my lord. Maybe he feared, that you could use this connection for your personal gain. And as always he doesn't care for anyone else. He didn't plan to tell the brat anything, but he thinks, he had the powers to defeat you once more, because of this insane prophecy, Master.”, explained Severus.

 

“Good to know. You can all go, except you, Severus. You'll stay with me, until I say otherwise.”

 

“Yes, Master.”, replied the Potions Master, bowing deeply to kissed softly the robe of his Dark Lord, on the sign of Voldemort he stand up and walked to the wall on the other side of the room.

 

The other Death Eater showed their devotion and left silently, until only Severus and the Dark Lord were in the room.

 

“I still have to punish you, for your defiance four years ago – and that you never even tried to look for me, Pet.”, murmured the Dark Lord, as he drew the Potions Master closer to himself, as they were alone in the throne room. “Even, when you have to be careful, when Dumbledore watches you at Hogwarts. Why haven't you got rid of the Potter boy, Severus?”, asked Voldemort as he bit him harshly on his neck.

 

Severus closed his eyes and answered:

 

“The old coot believes that I owe James Potter a life debt for the Shrieking Shack incident on the 20th October 1975, Master. This would compel me to save the boy, as the life debt would be handed over to the brat after the death of James Potter. Until I successfully save his life from mortal peril, he would have me between a rock and a hard place. He had even demanded an unbreakable vow from me, to do anything in my powers to protect the boy, even at the cost of my own life or my magic. Should I protest too loudly, then he would ship me back to Azkaban, after all according to him, I'm still on probation and he holds my custody, Master.”

 

“Hm, I see. Maybe with the help of Lucius and some of our other brethren, we will be able to change it. As Fudge is still knee deep into Lucius' pocket he shouldn't be too difficult to get it done. You can leave now, pet. However, you will have to prove yourself to me and your brethren once more. The last 13 years haven't been forgiven nor forgotten yet, my Severus.”, said Voldemort before he bit him again and suck on the open wound, which elicit a moan from his Potions Master.

 

“Pettigrew is a liability, Master. Because of Potter's action in the Shrieking Shack in his 3rd year, the rat owed him a life debt. And he is too cowardly, to be trusted, Master.”, commented Severus after opening his eyes again.

 

“I'll consider it, he had helped me greatly, but he is a weakling. I will bind him to the estate, so that he can't leave, neither in human nor in his animagus form. And what about the Longbottom boy? – the prophecy could have meant him, too. Is he a real danger for me, Severus?”

 

“I don't know, Master. The boy puzzled me at times. In class he is a bumbling fool, but when he is in detention with me, he brew every potion flawlessly. He uses his father's wand, instead of owning an own wand. And neither Filius nor Minerva had said anything about it. He is very brilliant in Herbology – a real prodigy and the favourite student of Pomona. He is a member of Gryffindor House, but he didn't really fit into it. It was partly his fault, that Sirius Black got access to Gryffindor Tower in their 3rd year, Master.”, answered Severus thoughtful.

 

“And what about his home life?”, inquired Voldemort.

 

“I do not know much, Master. According to his own statements, which he had shared with the other Gryffindors of his year, his Great-Uncle Algernon had tried to trigger his magic. He had thrown him from a peer, as the boy was 4 years old. And at age 8 – he had thrown him out of a window on the 2nd floor. His magic has saved him. But the majority of his family seems to believe for years, that he was a squib. His parent are in the Janus Thickey Ward, courtesy of Bella, Rabastan, Rodolphus & Barty, Master. He is the sole heir to the Longbottom Estate, but neither his Grandmother nor his Great-Uncle are happy about it. She wants to raise him into an identical copy of her son, although he seems to have more in common with Alice Longbottom, my lord.”, added Severus.

 

“Would we be able to recruit him, Severus?”

 

“I can't say, Sire. It would depend, what you would offer him in return, and if his magic is really strong enough, to be of use, Master. We would have to see, what he would be able to do with another wand, and how to win his interest, Sire.”, replied Severus carefully.

 

“I'll consider it. You can go now, Severus. But, I want you to come back in 3 days, and here is the list of Potions, that I have to expect you to have with you, on our next meeting. Until then, Severus.”

 

Severus greeted him devotely, before he left the room. Only the dark lord was left, as he called his familiar to his side. He petted it lovingly as he mused about his next steps:

 

“It would be best to destroy them both, my lovely. The old coot would be devastated to lose them both. His last chance to save the world from me.” chuckled Voldemort darkly. “It is time, to make Severus mine. I only need someone to retrieve the diadem from his hiding place at Hogwarts, I could use Lucius for it. He hasn't paid enough for the destruction and loss of my diary. He will be mine, and I will celebrate it with the public execution of Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.”

* * *

Severus had returned to Hogwarts, he had no other choice, as he was forced to inform the old coot about the meetings. He could keep parts of it a secret with the help of his occlumency shields, but he had to be careful, or he would be punished by the old coot.

 

After giving the password to the gargoyle “Turkish delight”, he could enter the Headmaster's office, where he had been confronted with a very eager Dumbledore.

 

“Ah, my dear boy. What have you for me?”, asked the old man.

 

“The Dark Lord plans to stay hidden, but he had shown interest in Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. As you wished it, Headmaster, I did inform him about the events at the end of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament and that I showed the Minister my Dark Mark. I had also been forced to inform him about the strange dream of Mr. Potter and that you have ordered me to teach him occlumency, Albus.”, began Severus, while he sat down in one of the seats before the headmaster's desk.

 

“Anything else, Severus?”

 

“He wanted to know, if Mr. Longbottom can be convinced to choose the dark side and asked questions about his home life, Albus.”

 

“Interesting, did he mention your defection from him, Severus?”, inquired Albus interested in learning more of the latest encounter.

 

“Yes, he did. He wasn't willing to led it slide. I'm on probation and have to prove myself to be loyal to the cause. I do not need to endanger Potter, as I informed the dark lord about the life debt and hinted, that you would have forced me into a vow, for his protection. Your golden boy is safe.”, sneered Severus.

 

“When will you see them again, my dear boy?”, asked Albus.

 

“He demands my presence in three days. I have to brew potions for him, and bring them with me for the next meeting. Is this all, Headmaster? May I go now?”, asked Severus as he stood up, he wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep.

 

“Hm, yes – you can go, my boy. I will talk with Augusta about additional security measures for her estate. Sleep well, Severus.”

 

“Good night, Headmaster.”, murmured Severus and left to the Dungeons.

 

Dumbledore stayed in his office and stroke his phoenix.

 

“We need to discover his weaknesses, Fawkes. Should he have affection for someone else, than we could use this person as a bait to draw Tom and his followers out in the open.”, spoke Dumbledore to himself. He yawned loudly, before he went to bed.

* * *

 

Neville had been kicked brutally out of the vision, but he was still in a good mood. He had seen his mate. Soon he would be able to claim him. Severus belongs to him, and he would enjoy to rip anyone else apart, who tried to separate them. With an evil chuckle, did he stretched himself, before he sank once more into Morpheus' arms. His dreams were filled with images of his mate, as he looked at him with love in his eyes, while Neville ravished him and claimed him for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my Beta PiffyEQ. I could have never written this story without your help and support. Enjoy a darker Neville, who will shock the world. Yes, I know I should work on my other stories, too - although those rabid plot bunnies like to attack, when you let your guards down for a millisecond. ;)


	2. The sad demise of Great-Uncle Algernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville learns about the sudden death of his parents and decided to deal finally with an old problem. It's just too bad that Algernon Longbottom had never learned from past mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning – this chapter will contain scenes of brutality, torture and gruesome death. If that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip it.

_**The sad demise of Great-Uncle Algernon** _

 

In the same night Neville came into his inheritance, Algernon Longbottom lost his last shred of sanity. He had snuck into the Janus Thickey Ward and smothered his nephew and his niece-in-law with a pillow. Now, he only had to find a way to kill his nuisance of a nephew and the Longbottom estate would be his.

 

Augusta would be the next on his list. The poor woman would die of a broken heart, and everyone would believe the grief-stricken brother and try their best to ensure that he can smile again someday. He had already planned to cremate them, it was very unusual for their culture, but this way, no tracks would be leading back to him.

 

However, he hadn't taken into consideration, that anyone would regularly control the wards and patients even at night, and therefore discover the killed Longbottoms much sooner, than he could have hoped for.

 

A loud chiming, woke Neville, his inheritance had helped him to a very unexpected, but most welcome growth spurt. He was now 6,3 – well toned and his face had lost the last traces of childhood chubbiness.

 

Yawning, he summoned a pair of dark red boxershorts and slipped into them before he left the room to answer the floo call. What could be so important that they called in the middle of the night?

 

It was a healer of St. Mungo's who informed him, that they have found his parents dead, and that either Neville or his legal guardian have to come to the hospital to confirm their identity and to arrange their burials. Aurors had been called, as they had found traces, that his parent had been suffocated.

 

Neville felt shocked to his core, who would do something like that? Suffocating two people, who aren't a danger to anybody? He doesn't have another choice, except to wake his grandmother and to inform her about the message from the healer of St. Mungo's. Augusta was aghast, however she kept her wits and decided, that she would go to the hospital to deal with the formalities and speak with the Aurors. Neville should stay at the estate, so that they had someone at hand should it be necessary.

 

The teenager nodded silently, his brain working on high gear, as he consider, who benefited the most from the unexpected and violent death of his parents. The lordship, which had been held by his father, would be handed over to him, once he reached his majority. Until then his grandmother was the Dowager Longbottom and hold their seat on the Wizengamot. The line of succession, would list him on the second place, after his grandmother and on third place was his Great-Uncle.

 

Neither Algernon nor he had a spouse or children, Neville was still underage, but he would be in a much better position to have a family, as opposed to his ancient uncle. It had to be Algernon, nobody else had a reason to kill his parents. But why had he done it? Did he fear that they would regain their sanity and therefore take over as Lord and Lady Longbottom?

* * *

 

Neville racked his brain as he remembered what the Goblin Bloodfang, who was their vault-manager at Gringotts had told him, as he met him during his heir training on the 30th June 1995. Yes, it had been confirmed that the quartet of Death Eaters had tortured his parents into insanity and had tried to kill him. He had stopped them, without knowing how and nobody had ever investigated it closer.

 

But how did they enter the premises? The estate had been under Fidelius with his Grandmother as the secret keeper. Augusta “Dragonlady” Longbottom would rather die herself than share this secret with potential death eaters. Someone had to have led this quartet inside the house, allowed them to floo over, or maybe use a house elf for this crime.

 

Had this person hoped that he and his parents would be killed? It seems to be the only plausible conclusion. Neville politely asked who would inherit the estate, should anything happen to him or his parents. Bloodfang explained that the Longbottoms were a patriarchal line, therefore the estate would be handed over to Algernon Longbottom. Dowager Augusta Longbottom had a lifelong claim on the estate, she would live and be buried on the grounds.

 

Should neither Algernon nor Neville survive, then the estate would be rebuild into a trust fund for the Order of the Phoenix, which had been founded by Albus Dumbledore. Bloodfang advised him to undergo an inheritance test and to look up, if he would be a candidate for an early emancipation as the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom.

 

Both had agreed upon Neville returning for his inheritance test and the possible emancipation hearing, on the 2nd August 1995 – so that he will be the new Lord Longbottom.

* * *

Neville's eyes glowed a deep blood red and a growl could be heard escaping his throat. Algernon had gone too far. He would pay for it with his blood, his body and his life. An evil darkly chuckle escaped his lips, he knew the perfect location for his Uncle's last stand. Finally the day of revenge is his.

 

Neville snapped his fingers twice and was clothed in a dark outfit – forest-green shirt, dark denims and black dragon hide boots. A silent summoning brought him two wands, which he hid in the wand holster that had been strapped on his left biceps.

 

It was time to deal with Uncle Algie. He knew how his Great-Uncle hated loitering, which was one of the reasons, why he slumped lazily on the red couch in front of the fireplace, which was decorated with the Longbottom crest. He had ordered one of the house elves to fetch his uncle for him.

 

Annoyed, Algernon trudged into the den and glowered at his nephew. He was the only obstacle between the Longbottom estate and Algernon's biggest wish. He had always creeped him out, but it stumped him that he couldn't give a reason why.

 

He tried to kill him on different occasions during Neville's early years, but the blasted boy survived them all. At least now he had dealt once and for all with his drooling parents. No, that front was cleared. He didn't have to fear that they would have another child to inherit the estate.

 

It was just bad luck that his plan hadn't worked as it should have on Halloween 1981 – the rabid quartet of Death Eaters were more than willing to getting rid of his useless nephew, niece-in-law and their spawn.

 

Algernon only needed to ensure, that he brought them into the house, which he remedied as he flooed with them to the estate. Not even the password, that his sister-in-law had used, had been enough to change their fates.

 

“How dare you to loiter around like a street-kid. Sit upright, you shame our name, you meagre excuse for a wizard. Your parents should have done us all a favour and drowned you at birth, boy.”, growled Algernon.

* * *

Neville chuckled darkly, and before Algernon had realised what happened, he got hit with a non-verbal crucio, that hurt like hell. He crashed on the floor, wincing in agony and screamed at the top of his lungs, while his vision got darker and darker. Neville stopped the spell and lazily twirled a dark wand into his hand.

 

“What's the matter, Uncle Algie? Can't you take a little bit of your medicine like a real man?, asked Neville rhetorically.

 

He grabbed him and apparated with him to a desolate island, where he flung him carelessly on the ground. It was show time.

 

“Do you know what has happened Uncle Algie? I have finally come in my inheritance. And now I can return all this kindness, which you have showed me over the years. Ah, but that's just the beginning. You will never leave this island ever again. No need to worry, you're not alone, I'll be there for you until the light leaves your eyes and your soul is removed from this carcass.”, Neville informed him.

 

Algernon stared at the boy – he wouldn't dare to do anything do him. Neville was a wimp, only barely above a squib. However he couldn't be more wrong. As he got hit with the first spell, that broke all his bones in his lower region. He got immobilised in mid-air and his clothes vanished from his body.

 

“Look at me, Uncle. After all this is for your own good.”, smirked Neville as he removed a rusty machete from his shirt pocket, enlarged it and added: “You know, I would love to see you choke on your own dick and your balls. You won’t need either of them in the last hours of your life. Oh, I should warn you, this will really hurt.”

He brought the machete down and with one well aimed cut, Neville emasculated his uncle. Algernon screamed, his body flung around, and blood spilled from his body like a leak.

 

“There, there – it's almost over. Don't be such a crybaby, uncle.”, commented the teenager “Open wide, it's supper time.”

 

Algernon clenched his jaws together, he wouldn't obey this hell spawn. Who did he think he was?

 

“Ah, you want to be difficult. Well, it seems you have to learn another lesson.”, growled Neville. And used a bone-crusher curse to break the jaws of his uncle, before he ripped both parts of his mouth brutally apart and stuffed the bleeding cock and the shrivelled balls into the open gap. Afterwards he pressed both parts together and didn't let him go until he had digested every last slice of his own masculinity.

 

“You may not be able to talk much, but you can still move your head. Nod once, to show that you have understand me, or you'll regret it.”, commanded Neville as he stopped the bleeding. He wouldn't want the fun ending too soon, just because Algernon bled like a slaughtered pig.

 

Scared, the older man nodded, he didn't dare to show any defiance. Nothing had ever scared him as much as this cold look in the eyes of his nephew.

 

“Good, did you kill my parents, tonight, Uncle?”, asked Neville, while he twirled his dark wand in his fingers.

 

Algernon hesitated, this was a mistake, as he got hit by another crucio. He screamed and wildly nodded his head, just to stop this pain.

 

“I'm not surprised, Uncle Algie. Let me guess you were the traitor who let the Death Eaters onto the estate on Halloween 1981?”, sneered Neville his eyes glowed red.

 

Algernon nodded again, he didn't have any fight left. He gulped heavily, what would the boy do to him?

 

“I have decided to soak you in gasoline, and burn you alive, before you will get your wand in your pathetic hands and commit suicide. And you will do it, Uncle. This is the only spell that you will need to do non-verbal. “, chuckled Neville darkly.

 

He took the gasoline container beside him and soaked Algernon with the highly inflammable liquid. He muttered a quiet “ _ **incendio**_ ” and enjoyed the screams of pains and agony of Algernon Longbottom. After a few minutes, as the flames grew higher he used the next spell “Imperio” and pressed the wand of his uncle into the non-resisting hand.

 

“Kill yourself, now”, commanded Neville.

 

Algernon obeyed, he directed the wand to his heart and thought “Avada Kedavra” - a green light shone clearly around his body, before he fell lifelessly to the ground.

 

“May you burn in hell, Uncle.”, grinned the teenager as he apparated away, but not before he shot a _**Morsmordre**_ in the night sky. Let them look for wrong trails, he had gotten his revenge and he never felt better. Although, when he can claim his mate, it would be pure bliss.

* * *

Back on the estate, Neville cleaned both wands, before he hid them again in their hiding place. He took a hot shower, while he pictured his mate beside him in the shower, as he pleasured himself and came all over the tiles.

 

He went back to his bed, after he towelled himself dry, not even bothering with boxers or pyjamas. This night he would sleep naked and hopefully he would have very pleasant dreams.


	3. Once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus had a very disturbing dream during the night. And he remembers one of the first meetings, after Voldemort has returned to his loyal Death Eaters one more. Have the long time Voldemort spend as a wraith addled with his brain?

_**Once upon a dream** _

 

Severus returned to his chambers at Hogwarts, instead of going back to Spinner's End. He was tired to the bone, but he couldn't sleep yet. He had to ensure that nobody would disturb his sleep. Dumbledore had quite often shown, that he didn't care for him or anyone else. Severus summoned one of the Prince's elves, and let the elf put up wards that would keep everyone, except Severus or one of his own elves out, until the next morning.

 

After the elf had popped away, he took a short shower, and went to bed, only clothed in black boxershorts. He placed his wand under his pillow and lay down. Within seconds he was asleep.

* * *

The Potions Master opened his eyes and found himself in a dark forest. It seems to resemble the Forest of Dean, but it had an eerie feeling to it, as if it belonged to another world, where mortals aren't welcome at all and would be hunted down.

 

Startled, he looked at his own clothing; it had changed to a simple pair of green breeches and a black shirt, a belt with a sword and a dagger and a pair of dragon hide boots complemented his outfit. Instinctively, he felt for his wand and was relieved that it was still there, in the wand holster, which he carried beneath his sleeves.

 

Cautiously, he walked through the dark forest that often shimmered in a pale green light; no sound could be heard until he reached a clearing with a small spring. The Potions Master observed his environment; everything was quiet, but was it really safe? His lips felt dry and cool water would be bliss in this situation.

 

Severus looked around warily before he kneeled at the spring and collected a bit of water into his cupped hands. It was refreshing, but before he could react, a spell forced him to stand upright with his arms pressed into his sides.

 

A shadowy figure – probably male entered the clearing and smirked as he came closer. A snap of the fingers vanished Severus' shirt. The unknown male used this opportunity to let his hands freely roam about the naked skin underneath.

 

“Stop it.”, growled Severus. He always hated it, when someone took freedom, which he hadn't granted them.

 

“No. Too much fun.”, smirked the shadow, who unexpectedly stole a kiss from the surprised Potions Master. As he opened his mouth to protest this behaviour, the shadow pushed his own tongue into the wet cavity and explored it with much pleasure. He dominated the kiss and even managed to get some moans from his unwilling prisoner.

 

However he was too cocky, which Severus proved as he bit hard on the other’s tongue. Even while blood dripped in his mouth, his opponent was rather amused by his reaction. He drew him closer to himself, still immobilised by the spells, and the unknown male whispered into his ear.

 

“I will enjoy taming you, I can't wait to claim you and make you mine. You're such a spitfire, even when you hide it quite well. I'm going to find you soon, my Severus.”

* * *

It shocked the Potions Master and threw him out of his dream, but something was strange. His lips were swollen, he still had the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and his arms had been pinned at his side.

 

He couldn't explain it, but it worried him. He didn't need another master, who treated him like a puppet. Two were bad enough. Since Voldemort had returned from the dead, he has become much more erratic than during the first war.

 

During the last meetings, after he had welcomed Severus back into the fold, he had started treating him differently to the other Death Eaters. Instead of using curses to keep him in line, he preferred using punishments that would allow him to have direct contact with his body, and he always demanded that Severus stay behind.

 

At times he seems sane as before, although the first weeks had been hard. Severus had to redo everything, because Wormtail had botched the potion. No wonder, the former Marauder had always been so dismal in Potions, not even with Slughorn's lax attitude did the rat manage to get into the NEWT-course. A small blessing, but a blessing nevertheless.

 

Voldemort once more looked like a handsome 35-year old wizard, and knew how to use his charms for his personal gain. The snakelike looks, which the Potter brat had described in detail, was a clever ruse to keep the Death Eaters under control; Only the inner circle know the true face of the Dark Lord, and a tongue-tie curse prevents them from ever speaking or even writing about this secret to anyone who isn’t already in the loop.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

 

_Voldemort seems to be fascinated with Severus' eyes lately. He wasn't allowed to turn his face away from him; he had tried at the start of the summer, during their first official meeting in Slytherin manor, after the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, and the dark lord hadn't been pleased and punished him severely for this breach of etiquette. He had sent the other Death Eaters away and bound him magically to a St. Andrew's cross that he had conjured in the middle of the throne room. One curse stopped him from closing his eyes or even blinking them, while he circled the bound Potions Master like a predator. He had whipped him mercilessly, until he couldn't keep the screams at bay any longer._

 

__

_Voldemort had smirked and asked:_

 

“ _Have you learned your lesson, my Severus?”_

 

“ _Y-Y-Yes, Master. I will never turn my gaze away from you, without your explicit permission. I would like to apologise for this faux-pas, my lord.”, replied Severus_

 

“ _You're forgiven, but you will have to show me that you have learnt from your mistake, my Severus.”, Voldemort said calmly, as he stroked his familiar. A quick swish with his wand had freed Severus from the St. Andrew's cross, and the Potion Master flexed his fingers unconsciously to get the feeling back into his cold hands._

 

“ _What do you demand from me, Master?”_

 

“ _Pleasure me, with your tongue, my sly serpent.”_

 

“ _I should do what, Master? I have to be mistaken, my Lord. You want me to pleasure you with my tongue?”, Severus inquired doubtfully._

 

“ _Indeed, Severus. On your knees. Do not waste one drop of it, you’ll drink it all. Do you understand me, my serpent.”, commanded Voldemort as he forced the dour man onto his knees and opened the fly of his trousers to remove his cock from it’s prison. He pressed Severus' face into his crotch and relished the feeling of suppressed fear, which made Severus flinch away from him._

 

“ _There, there. I know that you won't disappoint me, Severus.” smirked the dark lord, as he carded his hands soothingly through the silky hair of the Potions Master._

 

_He didn't give him another choice, but jerked his hips into Severus' face, so that he fell onto his back and looked up into the cold eyes of Voldemort._

 

“ _Now, now, Severus. This can't be the first time you have ever sucked the cock of somebody else. You have shared a dorm with Mulciber, Avery and Yaxley after all, and they’re not so shy in that department.”_

 

_Severus stared helplessly at him, it was the first time that he didn't know what to say._

 

“ _I had focused on other subjects, Master.”, he fruitlessly tried to distract him._

 

“ _Hm, in that case, I'm more than willing to teach you everything that you need to know, about the joys of oral sex, my dear Severus.”, laughed Voldemort._

 

“ _On your knees, you have the whole night to get it right after all. The old coot will not expect you to come back early, after my long absence. Should you manage to get it right, I'll allow you to return to the old crackpot. However, if you're not able to do it to my satisfaction, then you will stay for the next 48 hours until you have mastered this skill, my Serpent.”, informed he him coldly._

 

“ _Never forget, that I'll always kept my word, whenever it is possible.”, he reminded him, before he guided Severus back to the task at hand. Severus obeyed, he had heard the warning, and he didn't want to stay longer than he has to, when he could avoid it._

 

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

“I'll make this dunderhead pay for his audacity. How dare he invade my dreams.”, growled Severus angrily. With the help of his occlumency, Severus regained control and lay down once more. He only hoped to sleep without any other irritating dreams. He needed his rest, and it was just too bad that Dreamless Sleep no longer worked for him. But that was one of the risks of being a spy - long working hours, suspicion from all sides and too many nightmares.

 

Luckily for Severus, his wish come true and he wasn't bothered again during the rest of the night. Not even a nightmare disturbed his much needed rest, for which he was more than a bit grateful. Maybe Jareth would be able to help him, his cousin was very well versed in finding out secrets; even those, that had been hidden well. He would speak with him the next day and hopefully it would be enough to scare this stranger away.

 

Neville on the other hand slept with a very satisfied smile on his face. The first contact was successful. Soon he will met him in the real world. He would court him, throw him out of his comfort zone and claim him. He couldn't fail, his mate would only belong to him, and anyone who tried to stop Neville from taking what was his, would pay with his life for the cheek.


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important meetings occur in this chapter. And Neville shows how sneaky he can be, as he stakes his claim on his mate.

_**Meetings** _

 

Voldemort had called Lucius Malfoy quite early the next morning, the 2nd of August, 1995, to him. He wanted to talk with him about important topics on his agenda, to free his most loyal from Azkaban. This should be done before Samhain 1995, as they need to recover, before they can take their place among his inner circle once more. He wanted Lucius to arrange a meeting with Fudge; it wasn't suitable that Severus should be forced to serve the old coot in any form.

 

The first war had been over for more than 15 years, and all of his inner circle members who had managed to slip away, hadn't gotten any punishment higher than a fine or even a few months of house arrest. But his personal favourite, Severus, had been put on probation and custody of him had been granted to Dumbledore.

 

Voldemort had demanded that he meet with all the children of his followers and watched their memories of their school days since Severus had started to teach at Hogwarts. Often, he had to grit his teeth as he witnessed how shabbily Dumbledore treated the Slytherins. When he saw how he stole the House cup from Slytherin in June 1992, you could hear a loud scream that shattered all the windows in the Manor.

 

“Master, have you taken up the Mantle of Lord Slytherin?”, asked Lucius carefully. When the Malfoy Patriarch was honest with himself, his Lord scared him witless. His renewed interest in Severus didn't bode well for anyone, and should Dumbledore learn about it, then it would be much harder for the Dark side to win the war.

 

“Indeed, I have taken up the Mantle of my illustrious ancestor, Lucius. The goblins have filed my new official name as Marvolo Silvanus Slytherin. I will have to meet them again during the next few days and take another inheritance test. I will enjoy crushing the old fool and his order publicly.”, smirked the Dark Lord.

 

“That's wonderful, Master.”, remarked Lucius. He sat stiffly on the chair and didn't dare to look away from his dark master.

 

“Yes, it is wonderful. And as you have lost my diary, you'll have to atone for it, Lucius. Do you know what you have done? Due to your folly, the old coot could have learned about my secrets. Be glad, that I am willing to be merciful to you and your family.”, hissed Voldemort as he stroked Nagini over her head.

 

“Y-Y-Yes, Master. You're too merciful to me. I'll do anything to atone for my mistakes.”, agreed Lucius trembling.

 

“Good, I wish you go to Hogwarts and retrieve an artefact for me, that I have hidden in the rooms of lost things, which is a part of the Room of Requirement. You will find a tiara, that had been placed on a bust. You will get a special box and a set of gloves from me, in which you'll place the tiara, and then bring it to me within the next 5 days. Do not disappoint me, Lucius. Or your heir will be the one I demand retribution from. Dolohov always likes them young and sprightly.”, laughed Voldemort evilly.

 

Lucius gulped heavily, and agreed that he would fulfil the mission as soon as possible. He didn't even dare to point out, that Severus would probably have an easier time getting to it, as he is working at Hogwarts. After Voldemort had dismissed him, Lucius apparated away as quick as possible. He needed his wife now so that he could calm his stressed nerves.

* * *

 

After a silent brunch with Narcissa, where he even drank one vial of vanilla scented calming draught in one go. He felt strong enough to talk with her about the latest mission he had to fulfil for his dark master.

 

“He is right, Lucius. It would be wrong to let Severus even suffer one day more in the clutches of the old coot.”, remarked Narcissa. “And you could use the appointment to figure out, who the Ministry planned to send to Hogwarts as DADA-Professor.”

 

“What do you mean, Narcissa?”, inquired Lucius baffled.

 

“I had a little chat with our dear Severus during the last week. The old coot hadn't found anyone, (except Severus), for the position. And he had once more denied Severus the position. Dumbledore has lost a lot of influence in the Ministry, therefore they decided to fill the position with one of their own people, should he be unable to find a suitable candidate before the deadline ends. They had given him until the **15** **th** **of July, 1995** – and now we are in August, Darling.”

 

“I'm worried Cissy.”, admitted Lucius. Only in her presence did he allow himself to drop his masks. She had been a worthy equal at his side during any hardships, which could have easily destroyed their happiness and their marriage.

 

“What's the matter, Luc?”, asked Narcissa worriedly. He seldom spoke about his fears. Of course he was always worried that something bad could happen to her, Draco and Severus. They were family after all, so that wasn't unusual, but she felt it went deeper.

 

“Since the Dark Lord has returned, he has changed so much, Cissy. He always demands that Severus stays behind with him after every meeting. He punishes him differently to us, and he always finds a way to touch him, be it during a report or during the meetings. Severus has to sit on his left side, while I'm on his right, as you would remember, when we meet at Malfoy Manor. But now, he even demands, that he has to look at him the whole time. Not one second should his gaze linger on someone else.”

 

“Didn't he have favourites in the past, Luc? Maybe it's just his way to get their obedience.”, Narcissa tried to calm her husband.

 

“No, even when he had more favourites in the past, he never demanded that they had to look at him the whole time. He had even demanded that I ensure that he got the custody over Severus, when the Ministry wasn’t willing to free him from his probation. I do not want him to harm Severus. You know how he is, he bottles everything up, instead of talking about his problems.”, Lucius denied vehemently.

 

“Maybe we should talk with him. Only we three – and we can even take an oath, that we won't talk with anyone else without his explicit permission.”, suggested Narcissa as she sipped her tea.

 

“Do you really think that he would willing to talk about it?”, asked Lucius doubtfully.

 

“Lucius, who in his right mind, would ever deny me anything.”, smiled Narcissa.

 

“Er, right. I have to contact Fudge and you may want to talk with Severus as soon as possible, Cissy.”, confirmed Lucius, before he fled the dining room. At times Narcissa scared him greatly. She was a true Black, nobody in his right mind would deny it.

* * *

Lucius entered his study and placed a green pillow on the floor in front of the fireplace. He didn't plan to have a long chat with the Minister, but he wouldn't want to appear impolite. And luck was on his side, as Fudge reacted very quickly at his appearance in the fire. At first he was a bit undecided whether he should even consider a meeting between Lord Malfoy, himself and an unknown third party. But as he heard, that the unknown third person was the newly confirmed Lord Slytherin, he jump at the chance to meet him personally on the 3rd of August, at 11 a.m, in the private office of the Minister.

 

“Why is Lord Slytherin so interested in meeting me, Lucius?”, asked Fudge.

 

“A few reasons, my dear Cornelius. Firstly, he had always admired your excellent work as a Minister. Secondly, you are not afraid to oppose Dumbledore, who holds too much influence in our world, as I'm sure you can agree with me on that. Thirdly, Lord Slytherin wanted a chance to further his relationship with Lord Prince; you may know him better as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, alas, the old coot had ensured that nothing can happen without his approval. He has an inexplicable dislike for Slytherin House, and anyone who carries the noble name of Slytherin. Fourthly, he is keeping Lord Prince as a Political Prisoner. The Dark Lord met his demise on Samhain 1981, but Severus is still under probation, even though anyone else from our circle had been freed long ago. I had been imperioed by his followers, and I can't even remember seeing Lord Prince on any raids. Should he have had him in his services, than he would have used him differently.”, began Lucius smoothly.

 

“Go on, Lucius, you have awoken my interest.”, urged Fudge.

 

“As you wish, Minister. You may not know it, but during his schooling at Hogwarts, a group of 4 students – the Marauders - have at least tried twice to kill Lord Prince. They had bullied and harassed him, even sexually, for the entire 7 years. When he tried to press charges, he was threatened with expulsion and blackmailed into silence and had to acknowledge a fake life debt, while the conspirators got away scot-free.”

 

“I don't understand, Lucius.”, stammered the Minister.

 

“I'm sure that Severus wouldn't be very pleased, but you have to know the facts, Minister. Dumbledore allowed a werewolf – Remus Lupin – to attend Hogwarts. Without any true security measures in place. Those Marauders had found it funny to let the werewolf roam free on the Full Moon, and not even after this incident, did the old man place any **real** wards to ensure that the school would be safe from a roaming werewolf.”

 

“But, but...”, tried Fudge.

 

“I'm sad to say Minister, but Lupin had known that Black was an unregistered Animagus and that he knew about the secret passages inside the castle, but he never informed the other staff members about it. On the _**6**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June, 1994,**_ in the evening hours, Sirius Black abducted three children and dragged them into the Shrieking Shack. Lupin met with Black in the Shack, instead of capturing him. As Lord Prince, who had followed them, tried to immobilise this dangerous fiend, he got attacked by the 3 children – 3 Expelliarmus’ to his chest. I do not have to remind you how dangerous this could be for the life of a wizard or witch, Minister. Lupin hadn't even taken his Wolfsbane Potion, which the headmaster had forced Lord Prince to brew during the school year, even though it was, and personally delivered punctually, by the Potions Master himself, directly after the end of the lessons.”, explained Lucius.

 

Fudge gasped in shock, as he realised what Dumbledore had hidden from him again.

 

“Nevertheless, Lord Prince protected those three unruly students with his own body, as the werewolf lunged at them. He even risked being turned himself, but he never once left them. However, thanks to Dumbledore's meddling it was all for naught, as Black escaped. Severus had taught the lessons about Werewolves that year, but most of the students either couldn't connect the dots or didn't care enough. After this attack he felt it was his duty to tell his snakes the truth. Draco informed me and I was very appalled to learn, that Dumbledore had omitted important facts, that would have swayed our decision.”

 

“What do you mean, Lord Malfoy?”, inquired the Minister.

 

“My colleague from the Board of Governors had insisted, that the werewolf spend those nights far away from the castle – in a warded forest, if the beast wanted to frolic in the moonlight, dosed with Wolfsbane and ensure that he can't leave this zone, nor can anyone enter for the duration of the full moon.”, answered Lucius.

 

“I see – I would like to meet Lord Slytherin. I do agree that it wouldn't be fair, that Lord Prince would still be held accountable, when anyone else from your old circle are left alone.”, decided the Minister.

 

“Thank you very much for your wise decision, Cornelius. I have the feeling, that Dumbledore will use the fear of the dead Dark Lord to stay in power, and that Lord Prince is nothing more than a political prisoner for him.”, Lucius thanked him and wished him a good day.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sat stunned in his office. The dour Potions Master was Lord Prince, one of the most powerful dynasties in the British Realm. He needs to make a new plan with his loyal Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. A plan that ensures that Lord Prince would favour him and his strategies.

 

“Dolores, please come to my office at once. We need to talk.”, ordered the Minister coldly.

 

A few minutes later Madame Umbridge sat opposite the Minister and listen to his latest discoveries.

 

“I agree with Lord Malfoy, Cornelius. The old coot holds Lord Prince as a political prisoner. He may have vouched for him, but it was on his own word, that we had even considered prosecuting the young Potions Master. The traitor Karkaroff had tried to gain his freedom with naming other Death Eaters, but who could claim, that they were really involved with them on their own free will. After all, Lord Malfoy had been imperioed, which had been proven. And Lord Prince had been interrogated by one of the strongest followers of the old coot, Alastor Moody, I fear that he had even tortured him, knowing he could get away with it.”, said Madame Umbridge as she sipped her tea.

 

“What should we do, Dolores?”, asked Cornelius.

 

“We should meet as soon as possible with Lord Slytherin and with Lord Prince. I will be the next DADA-Professor at Hogwarts and therefore in a better position to keep an eye on the old coot and even on Lord Prince. Should the need arise, than we could stop him very quickly. Isn't it very strange, that he accept mediocre professors for this important position, but a very experienced Professor doesn't get a chance, because of his so called darker leanings over a decade ago? He always claims to trust him.”, suggested Dolores.

 

“Very good, that's what we will do, my dear. What would I do without your help, Dolores? When you are at Hogwarts, keep a close eyes on this annoying Potter brat and on the Headmaster. You will have free reign to do what is necessary, Dolores.”, decided Fudge.

* * *

“I won't disappoint you, Cornelius.”, promised Umbridge before she left the room. She went back to her own office, where she began to plan her strategies. It would be important to remove Lord Prince from the bad influence at Hogwarts. She would consult the Prince genealogy to ensure that she won't overlook anything important. A sickening smile was visible on her toad-like face as she read the first entry:

 

_**The Prince Family have always been known for a variety of gifts – Potions, Spellcrafting, Duelling and for many male members of this clan to be natural bearers. Rumoured to be directly connected to the Magical Throne of Britain and descendants of Merlin himself. Without the Princes certain discoveries wouldn't be possible in our society. They were advisors, defendants of Magic and last but not least willing to sacrifice themselves to ensure the survival of Magic and their children.** _

 

“Natural Bearer, it seems we will need a very thorough check-up to verify this statement. Should this be true, then it is clear what our next steps will be. Find a way to ensure his loyalty to the Ministry and to keep him away from the bad influence.”, smirked Dolores. She was going to enjoy it. She even considered taking a little trip to the Department of Mysteries and looking for suitable wristbands that would help her control the young Lord, should he prove to be difficult. It would be very useful if he was a part of the next meeting. She should suggest it to Cornelius. He always enjoyed staying in control. After penning a short missive in their usual code to the Minister, Dolores ventured to the Department of Mysteries. She would have more than enough time to look through the confiscated items. Lord Prince would belong to them, before the old coot even realised that he had lost him.

* * *

Lucius apparated to the Dark Lord, directly after the positive talk with the Minister of Magic,. He had been told to inform him at once, should he be successful and Lucius knows only too well, not to get on his bad side.

 

Voldemort had been pleased that the meeting would be so soon. Maybe he would even be able to sway the Minister to their way of thinking, and discredit the old coot at the same time. For a man who claimed to be not interested in politics, he had known quite well how to snatch two of the most important positions in Britain.

 

Would Rita be able to get him removed from at least one of them? She was always good at discovering dirty secrets, and she never claimed something without the necessary evidence. While Dumbledore would have to fight for his good name, Voldemort would ensure that his Potions Master would submit to him. The diadem would help greatly. He would order Severus to his side and not let him leave, before he belongs to him with body, mind and soul.

 

“Yes, it was time to claim my prize. Maybe I should use this special ritual on my sly serpent and bind him in flesh, blood and spirit to me.”, chuckled the Dark Lord. He didn't even know that he would have competition and that a Dark Incubus was already waiting to claim his mate for himself and planning to getting rid of everyone who would threaten his claim on Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus had left Hogwarts very early, only sending a patronus to the headmaster, that he had some private errands to run. He went to the apparition point in the Forbidden Forest and apparated directly to a hidden apparition point near Gringotts. Luckily, not many know of its existence. He felt tense, he hadn't seen Jareth for months. The last message from his cousin only promised once more, that the Goblins would stay neutral.

 

But he was the only one, who could help him with these questions. Even though his cousin could be a real pain in the neck, when he wants to keep a secret, you wouldn't be able to pry it from him. He should consider himself lucky, that no marriage contracts exists, which could bind him to anyone, even though his family on his mother's side was very traditional, this wasn't a custom which they had ever followed.

 

Severus entered the bank, nodded friendly in the directions of the tellers, before he stepped into an office near the back entrance. Jareth was already waiting for him and gestured him to his seat on the couch. He had already ordered refreshments to be served, so that he and Severus wouldn't be disturbed during their talk.

 

“What's the matter, cousin? You look rather gloom!”, asked Jareth as he relaxed in his chair, his feet resting on the table.

 

“It's nothing, Jareth. I have a lot on my mind and a very strange dream during the last night.”, replied Severus.

 

“A dream? How interesting, so it has started at last.”, grinned the Goblin King.

 

“What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles, I get enough from the from the old coot, I don't need any more.”, growled Severus angrily.

 

“Oh dear, oh dear. I had known that Aunt Eileen wouldn't have told you much about our heritage. But this is one part, which she shouldn't let out of your education, cousin. We all get dreams when our mate comes into his or her inheritance. It's completely normal. It's a way to form a connection between the minds and to set the future mates at ease.”, explained Jareth.

 

“You have got to be kidding. I do not have a mate. I do not need one, nor do I want one.”, exclaimed Severus. He had tried to stand up, but Jareth had known his cousin only too well, and had already applied a silent sticking hex after Severus had sat down on the couch. Otherwise Severus would have tried to run away, as was his usual strategy, when he wants to avoid certain topics.

 

“Keep calm, Severus. A mate will be good for you. Your mate will take care of you and ensure that nobody will ever harm you again. Do I need to remind you, that for our people, coming of age is at 15 years – and it isn't forbidden to have sex with anyone, who has reached this age. Nothing will happen, until your mate has claimed you in the real world. The dreams should only help you to know each other better.”, commented Jareth lightly.

 

“I am not interested in anyone, who is over 20 years younger than myself.”, grumbled Severus annoyed. “I'm no paedophile nor am I interested in teenager. It is bad enough that the Dark Lord had changed his behaviour, when it comes to me. I do not need any other stress added on top.”

 

“What do you mean, Sev? How had his behaviour changed?”, inquired Jareth worriedly. He had never liked that Severus had once been a follower of the Dark Lord. It may not have been on his own free will, but he had been branded by that lunatic and since then Jareth feared for his life.

 

“As I said, he has changed. He always wants me to look at him, or I will be punished by him. After every meeting I have to stay behind. And he made sexual advances on me. He had been forced me to suck him off, as a sign of my remorse and the wish to atone for my failures. I just hope he hasn't learned that I could bear children, or he would be even more insufferable than he already is.”, answered Severus as he avoided the gaze of his cousin.

 

“That's not good at all. The Dark Lord wouldn't accept the word **No,** and it seems as if he wants you for himself. I can only offer you an inheritance test, it would show your mate, too. I do not want you in any kind of danger, Severus. You're much too important to me.”, said Jareth seriously.

 

“I do not need another master.”, growled Severus aggravated.

 

“It won't be bad for you, Severus. A mate would be beneficial for your other side. You wouldn't need to suppress such emotions or certain aspects of your magic any longer. Your mate wouldn't let you down and will always support you and your decisions.”, Jareth tried to convince him.

 

“You have spend too much time with that girl, Jareth. I do not need a guardian, I can take care of myself. Mates meant only trouble.”, retorted Severus.

 

“And I want you to see one of our healers, before you leave today, Sev. It's overdue and I know, that you'll tend to skip such appointments.”, decided Jareth

 

“Oh no, I do not need a healer. I'm fine. Let me go, now.”, denied Severus as he tried without success to stand up from the couch. But sticking charms were one of the favourite spells of the Goblin King. Only he could remove them, and he didn't plan to do it anytime soon. Severus had the bad habit of neglecting his health, therefore you have to force him to go to such check-ups, even when he would be angry about it.

 

“I can always inform my parents, when you want to be stubborn, Sev.”, growled Jareth. He had never liked it, when he caught his cousin, as he neglected his health again. And neither Titania or Oberon had liked it. They were the only ones, who could make him see sense.

 

Severus paled as he heard this threat, he knew that Jareth never joked about it and nobody would challenge Queen Titania. He had no other choice other than agree to the check-up; although he vowed that Jareth would pay for it. He knew his cousin just too well, he would try to slip an inheritance test into the procedure, just because he felt like it.

 

“Good, let's go, Cousin.”, smirked Jareth as he removed the sticking charm and clasped Severus' arm to guide him to the healer area. Some people have to be forced to their luck, and Severus has a great dislike to healers, which led to various escape attempts over the years. Poppy had even put a special notice in his medical file at Hogwarts, from which Gringotts and even St. Mungo's had a copy. _**“High Flight Risk”**_

* * *

Neville had entered the bank for his appointment with his account manager and was led to the private offices, as he crossed the path of his mate and a tall man, who held him in a very strong grip. His first instinct was to attack the man, but his companion, managed to bring him back to reality.

 

“Ah, good day – your Majesty and Lord Prince. May your enemies lay dead to your feet.”, greeted the goblin the two men.

 

“Riptide, may all enemies learn to fear your blades.”, replied Jareth amused, still holding Severus' arm in a deadlock. “We have an important meeting with our healer. Lord Prince can be very forgetful at times.”

 

“Would you be so kind and let me go, Jareth. I have already agreed to this unnecessary farce.”, growled Severus. His gaze fell on Neville, even when he didn't recognise him, his instincts told him that he knew the young man.

 

And Neville smirked inwardly, this was perfect, if he now managed to kiss him, he would be able to stake a first claim on his mate. Therefore, he bowed elegantly and clasped Severus' hand, on which he pressed a feather-light kiss on the wrist. This was enough to evoke the magic of their connection and would at least diminish his natural resistance against his dominant mate.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Lord Prince.”, greeted Neville the Potions Master. “I would enjoy to discuss with you about your latest discoveries, but sadly I have a very important meeting with my account manger. Until the next time, my Lord. Your Majesty.”

 

Neville bowed again and slipped quickly in the office of his account manager. The smirk never left his face. It was time for the next step, accepting his lordship, and changing the will of his family, so that the Order wouldn't get one knut and last but not least set up a marriage contract between their two houses. Even when it wasn’t easy for the young man, he would exercise self-control, instead of whisking his mate away to a secret location, where he would ravish him. The new school year would be interesting, when he stakes his claim on his stubborn mate. Anyone who even dared to flirt with his mate, would regret it bitterly.


	5. Breaking News – Algernon Longbottom is dead

_**Breaking News – Algernon Longbottom is dead** _

 

The Dark Mark that Neville had cast in the night sky, had indeed summoned Aurors to the remote island, as well as Marguerite de Curieux, aka Rita Skeeter, in her animagus form. She had once more hidden on the robes of one of the Aurors, in order to be one of the first reporters who would get a chance on this scoop.

 

None of them had thought they would see something so gruesome - the burned, emasculated body of Algernon Longbottom. He had been tortured and as the spell of the Aurors confirmed it, been forced to eat his own genitalia. As they checked his wand, they found the killing curse on it – and a second check on spells, used on Algernon – a simple scan for dark spells – showed that he had been tormented brutally, before he had been imperioed and forced to end his own life.

 

And as if that wasn't enough, someone had left behind a horrible message in the dried blood of his victim. - A spell had to have been used, as nobody was able to recognise the handwriting, and the message made a cold shiver run over the skin of the Aurors and of Rita Skeeter:

 

_**STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE – OR YOU WILL END UP DEAD, TOO. HE BELONGS TO ME. HE IS MINE TO CLAIM. AND ANYONE WHO TRIED TO INTERFERE WILL PAY WITH HIS OR HER LIFE FOR THIS AUDACITY. I DO NOT TAKE ANY PRISONERS. I'M DONE WITH PLAYING NICELY. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING** _

 

The Aurors used some spells to ensure that nobody could interfere with the crime scene, before they secured the carcass of Algernon Longbottom and portkeyed with him back to the Morgue at St. Mungo's.

 

Rita had already activated her hidden wizarding camera, which had took many pictures of the really gruesome discovery. She didn't forget the message either; whoever had done this deed – a rogue Death Eater maybe – would be good for selling many editions. She only needs to think on how she could spin this tale. It was pure gold and would make her even more famous than before.

 

Her source at St. Mungo's had already informed her that someone had killed the Longbottoms in their sleep. 3 family members dead – and only 2 have survived; the dowager and her grandson and heir to the estate. She should really try to interview the brat. Such stories are loved by her female fans.

* * *

A smirk was visible on her face, as she portkeyed back to the Daily Prophet. Today she had a very important meeting with her solicitor. He had found a way to get even with that Granger-girl. Did this girl really think she would get away with kidnapping and blackmailing Rita Skeeter? She could even count on prominent support – Lucius Malfoy had offered his help so that justice will be served.

 

She couldn't wait to see the girl in front of the Wizengamot, where she would be treated like a common criminal and maybe if Rita was lucky, they would even snap her wand. They can even used Veritaserum on her, because the stupid cow had used a time turner and wasn't a minor any longer.

 

Lucius was overjoyed when he had received Rita's missive. He had disliked the muggleborn for a variety of reasons – and the worst one, in his books, was that she reacts a lot like Lily Evans-Potter – a witch who had almost destroyed his best friend and brother in all but blood. He had read the reports of the classes, and even when the teachers praised her thirst of knowledge, they wouldn't leave the negative out. The hand-waving in class, screaming answers, even when she hadn't been asked, too long essays and she likes to hit other students. And now you can add another to that list – blackmailing and the abduction of an adult, who had been held prisoner for a whole year.

 

The board of Governors hadn't been pleased that a minor had been lent a time turner, ‘for the sake of learning’, as Dumbledore put it. There was a reason that the number of elective had been limited, but no – Dumbledore always got special privileges for his pets and favourites. Someone should inform the Grangers and show them the pensieve memories, especially of what their darling daughter had done during her first four years at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was a great shock to the Grangers, when two official letters from the British Ministry of Magic landed in front of them and then shortly afterwards, a Ministry Official took Hermione into custody after confiscating her wand and putting the magic suppressing cuffs on her wrists, as he apparated her away to one of the DMLE-holding cells.

 

Hermione's father tried to stop him, and asked why they would do something asinine like that.

 

The Auror answered bluntly:

 

“I'm sorry, Dr. Granger. But your daughter will face a series of very serious charges: Blackmailing, Abduction, Imprisoning… she will get a defender, but it doesn't look very good. Since she is already of age, she will be treated like an adult.”

 

“What, you have to be mistaken, she isn't 18 yet.”, cried Hermione's mother.

 

“My dear woman, I can't say how sorry I am, but your daughter had deliberately misused a time turner during her 3rd year, which had aged her at least a year, and she doesn't seems to understand that she has done anything wrong. She had abducted a female journalist and imprisoned her in a glass jar for a whole year, simply because the woman dared to write articles about the Tri-Wizard-Tournament that weren't very flattering to her and her friends. She claimed that she wanted to teach Rita Skeeter a lesson, that she couldn't write anything about Harry Potter, and that she had the right to decide how she had to be punished. She even had the audacity to accuse her of being an illegal animagi. In our world the legal age is 17, at that time the trace will automatically be removed from the wand, as the Ministry trusts that the young adults have learned to use magic wisely.”, explained the Auror frustrated.

 

“But she is one. I should be getting an award, not punished.”, exclaimed Hermione, ignoring the fact that she just confirmed her guilt.

 

“My dear Dr. Grangers – this is one of the reasons why the older families aren't so open-minded in regards to Muggleborns. They do not care enough for our traditions or rules. Anyone who is the least bit cultivated, knows that Rita Skeeter is a nom de plume for decades. Nobody would register their animagus form under an alias. The law states clearly that you're only allowed to use your legal name for it. Merlin save me from insufferable Gryffindors.”, growled the Auror, who never lost the grip on Hermione's arm.

 

“Mom, Dad. I haven't done anything wrong. Write to Ron or better yet, Professor Dumbledore. He will clear it up.”, pleaded Hermione.

 

“Wrong again, Miss. As you're a student of Hogwarts, it's forbidden for the Chief Warlock to have anything to do with this trial. You're only allowed to consult your Head of House, who is your Magical Guardian during the school year. And I do hope for your sake Missy, that you start to tell the truth, or you’re going to regret it. As you're not longer a minor, they're allowed to use Veritaserum on you during the trial. Time to go. A colleague of mine will escort you to the Wizengamot, when the trial will occur. I wish you a nice day, nevertheless”, said the Auror as he apparated directly with Hermione to the Ministry.

 

The nameless Auror brought her to a holding cell, which was always dark, so that they put the fear of the dementors in their prisoners. Hermione had been chained to the wall, she could walk a few meters, so that she could relieve herself in a bucket, which was hidden on the other side of the small cell. She was given some gruel and stale bread and water to fight her hunger. This situation was unpleasant and frightening for the young teenager. Was it really hopeless? Wouldn't the Headmaster or the Deputy Headmistress help her against these false charges. She hadn't done anything wrong. Rita had deserved it and much more.

* * *

Minerva and Albus had been shocked, as they received the message from Kingsley at breakfast that they shared with Poppy, Filius and Pomona in the Great Hall. Hermione Granger, one of the brightest muggleborn witches, who had ever graced Hogwarts, had been arrested and will face the Wizengamot for very serious charges: Blackmailing, Abduction and Imprisoning an adult witch for a whole year. As Kingsley had already confirmed, bailing wasn't possible, as Ms. Granger had been classified by the persecutor as a high flight risk. What should they do? Albus had planned to named her, together with Ron Weasley, as the 5th-year prefects for Gryffindor House. This wasn't possible any longer. It would have been a small reward for doing their job: befriending and spying on Harry Potter, keeping the other students away from him and steering him in the desired direction, chosen by the great and wise Albus Dumbledore.

 

“Can we see her?”, asked Minerva worriedly. She couldn't believe these accusations, but they weren't influential enough to get Hermione set free. As Fudge categorically refused to believe that Voldemort was back, Dumbledore had lost the majority of his personal influence, and only holds onto his positions by the skin of his teeth. The darker families and even some of the neutral ones, demanded that he gives them up. They wanted a thorough audit of Hogwarts and an interrogation in front of the Wizengamot as to why so many classes had been cancelled by Dumbledore, since he had become Headmaster of Hogwarts.

 

“No, nobody from Hogwarts is allowed to have any contact with Ms Granger. After the trial you may be allowed a short visit as her Head of House, Minerva, but it doesn't look good for the girl. They have even gotten approval to use Veritaserum during the trial – she will be treated like any other adult. They cited her illegal overuse of a restricted device in her 3rd year. Can you tell me why she thought it to be a good idea to go after Rita Skeeter? Rita's lawyer will crush her – and she would be very lucky if she is even allowed to finish her education. They could use her as an example as to why muggleborns can't be trusted.”, replied Kingsley grimly.

 

He had never met Hermione, but what he had learned, had disgusted him. Who in their right mind, would abduct an adult, keep her imprisoned for a whole year in a small glass jar and blackmail her on top of it all, just because she didn't like Rita's writing style.

 

Yes, it's true that Rita Skeeter wasn't the most favourite person in Wizarding Britain, but every article she had written was backed up with evidence. It doesn't matter if she twisted information, the facts were still true. Hermione had made a very powerful enemy, who wouldn't forget it. The girl could count herself lucky, if they give her a mild sentencing and allowed her to stay in Wizarding Britain. She could easily be sent to Azkaban for such criminal tendencies.

* * *

Before they could discuss this further, the owls brought the Morning Edition of the Daily Prophet and their faces lost all traces of colour. The front page showed a gruesome image of the burned and tortured body of Algernon Longbottom.

 

_**MURDER SPREE AGAINST LONGBOTTOM FAMILY – THREE MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY – FRANK LONGBOTTOM, ALICE LONGBOTTOM NÉE FAWLEY AND ALGERNON LONGBOTTOM, HAD BEEN KILLED BRUTALLY DURING LAST NIGHT – THE DARK MARK HAD BEEN SEEN OVER ALGERNON'S CARCASS. FRANK AND HIS WIFE ALICE, HAD BEEN SUFFOCATED AT THE HOSPITAL – ARE HEIR LONGBOTTOM AND HIS GRANDMOTHER – THE DOWAGER, STILL SAFE? A MESSAGE HAD BEEN FOUND WRITTEN IN THE BLOOD OF THE DEAD MAN. WHO WILL BE THE NEXT VICTIM?** _

 

_**My dear readers, you know that I have never shirked my duties. I have always kept you informed about anything that happened in Wizarding Britain. I have learned to have a stomach of steel, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do my job. But what I have found today as I have once more accompanied our courageous Aurors, shocked me deeply.** _

 

_**The Dark Mark had been seen over a remote island in the British Sea, we followed the ghastly sign and were confronted with a horrible sight. Algernon Longbottom had been brutally tortured before he had been burned alive and killed via the Killing Curse. He had been emasculated and forced to eat his own genitalia by his attacker, as a scan and a thorough autopsy by the healers of St. Mungo's had revealed. Whoever did this, wanted him to suffer.** _

 

_**STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE – OR YOU WILL END UP DEAD, TOO. HE BELONGS TO ME. HE IS MINE TO CLAIM. AND ANYONE WHO TRIED TO INTERFERE WILL PAY WITH HIS OR HER LIFE FOR THIS AUDACITY. I DO NOT TAKE ANY PRISONERS. I'M DONE WITH PLAYING NICELY. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING** _

 

_**This message had been found at the crime scene. We do not know what dark creature saw fit to torture and kill Algernon Longbottom, but this message made it clear that this wouldn't be the last victim. However, I'm sure that you'll agree with me, whoever this unknown mate is, he or she will be in grave danger. This person will not take a NO for an answer.** _

 

_**Let's pray to Lady Magic and to Merlin, that this brutal killer will be facing justice soon.** _

 

_**Murder of Frank and Alice Longbottom see page 4** _

 

_**Attack on the Longbottom at the End of the War 1981 see page 6** _

 

_**Hermione Granger facing charges in front of the Wizengamot by the editor of the Daily Prophet page 7-8** _

* * *

Minerva and Pomona stood up, they declared that they want to talk with the Longbottoms and to offer their condolences. They're not sure what this would mean for Neville and his grandmother. Are they even safe? Before they could say something an eagle owl landed in front of Pomona and brought a message from Gringotts.

 

“ _Dear Professors,_

 

_Heir Longbottom has, in accordance to our tradition, taken up the mantle of the House of Longbottom – as Lord Neville Francis Longbottom. He will return on the 1st September, 1995 to further his studies at Hogwarts. As per his explicit wishes and because of his new and numerous duties and obligations as the Head of House Longbottom, he will need a set of rooms for himself as well as the clear consent, that he can be absent for sessions of the Wizengamot._

 

_He has already confirmed that he will achieve a Mastery in Herbology after receiving his NEWTs, and we're more than a bit disappointed, as we have realised that Lord Longbottom had been forced to use the wrong wand for over 4 years, without neither his Head of House nor the Charms Professor having ever realised it. Two courses, which have the constant use of a wand._

 

_We have already confirmed that Lord Longbottom has serious anxiety tendencies, which would make it impossible for him to perform at his best in a volatile course as Potions; however after speaking with Professor Snape, he is willing to tutor him one on one. He had confirmed that he brewed flawlessly during detention and is willing to sacrifice some of his free time to work closer with Lord Longbottom._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

 

_Bloodfang, Account Manager of the Longbottom Family_

* * *

Albus?”, inquired Minerva – she and Pomona agreed that this wish could easily be approved by the staff. Neville was a quiet student, who really cared about his studies and wouldn't abuse any privileges. If she was honest with herself, she would have preferred him as a prefect, instead of Ronald Weasley. He was far more mature than the youngest Weasley, but alas Dumbledore had his favourites, who always got rewarded.

 

“I'm not sure about this. Why can't he stay in the dorms, like his fellow Gryffindors?”, asked Dumbledore. He didn't really care for Longbottom, even when he was a possible candidate for the prophecy, should Harry fail to vanquish Voldemort.

 

“Albus, it would be much better for Neville and according to the by-laws of Hogwarts – a Lord or a Lady who has to finish their studies, has the right of living separately to the dorms. Do you really wish him as an enemy? The Longbottom Alliance is a powerful one, who has many light and neutral families on their side. If you refuse this wish, then he could even consider to either transfer to another school or getting homeschooled, until he achieved his OWLs and NEWTs.”, reminded Minerva.

 

She wasn't willing to let him get away with it. Neville was a Gryffindor and deserves better treatment. Although she was rather surprised that he managed to brew flawlessly during his detentions. She had always thought that he would fear Severus, but she seems to be mistaken. He even offered him additional tutoring, which meant he has a certain affinity for this subtle science.

 

“Where is Severus?”, Pomona wanted to know – she hadn't seen him, but she was overjoyed that he seemed to see Neville's potential and even offered tutoring for him.

 

“He has an important appointment at Gringotts.”, answered Albus. “You all agree that Mr. Longbottom should move into his own set of rooms? And where should they be located?”

 

“He can move into the guest rooms near Gryffindor Tower, or if you would prefer it, Albus, we can ask him about his preferences, when we invite him to an interview. It would be much easier to handle it beforehand.”, suggested Minerva.

* * *

The other heads of Houses and Poppy agreed on that suggestion, which Albus accepted under duress. He really needs to find a way to get him back under control. Ms Granger was another problem, he would need her help so that Harry survives the school year, but how should he get her free of those charges. It wouldn't help to talk to Rita, after she and her editor had already submit the charges

 

Maybe he can find a way to create an apprenticeship for her so that she would stay at Hogwarts nevertheless. She was much too smart to end up in Azkaban and she followed him blindly, which makes her a valuable ally.


	6. A medical Check-up at Gringotts

_**A medical Check-up at Gringotts** _

 

Neville followed Riptide to Bloodfang's office, but his gaze still lingered on his mate. He would prefer to whisk him away and ravish him on the spot, but this would need to be postponed.

 

“No need to worry, young Master. He will be yours, as you have already staked your claim on him.”, tried the young goblin to calm him down.

 

“I know, but I do not like to keep him in the dark. I want to claim him now and ensure that nobody will be able to take him away from me.”, growled the young dark incubus. He needed his complete control of his self-restraint, not to turn around and hunt his wayward mate down.

 

“If you wish, I can ask what they have planned for him today, young Master.”, offered Riptide.

 

“I would appreciate it, I need to iron out some details with Bloodfang, before I can officially take my title, but it shouldn't take longer than a few hours. Will you meet us later in his office, Riptide?”, inquired Neville.

 

“Of course, and as I know our King, he has ordered a full check-up for Lord Prince and will try to sneak in an inheritance test as well. He had tried it fruitlessly for years, but Lord Prince is a very stubborn man. It is important that you speak with Bloodfang about it, as Lord Prince is the Crown Prince of 2 different nations – the Fae Court, as a direct descendant of King Oberon and Queen Titania – and of the magical Throne of Britain, which had been under the protection of the Muggle Queen, Sire.”, explained Riptide.

 

“Does he know this information, Riptide?”, asked Neville interested in learning more.

 

“No, they have planned to inform him as part of a delegation, that will visit Hogwarts on the 1st of September, 1995, as it's the only way to ensure that he will not sneak away, and a public setting would ensure that he would keep a tight leash on his temper, my Lord.”, smirked Riptide.

 

“Interesting, what would happen when we bond? Would I share the throne with him?”, Neville fired the questions on his companion.

 

“Yes, Sire. It would depend on the magic, but normally you would share the royal duties as his equal.”, replied Riptide.

 

“I do not like the inheritance test, would they learn my true identity?”, Neville spoke openly about his worries. He wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible. He knew exactly how Severus can be rather stubborn and he needed time to claim his mate, while he destroyed anyone who thought he could make any advances on Severus.

 

“No, Sire. The standard inheritance test, which will be used, will only inform about the creature inheritance of a potential mate and not his or her name. We have a much better one, but as time is essential, the King will use the standard inheritance test.”, answered Riptide.

 

He already knew that he would have a strong competition with Harry Potter. He had slept next to him, and during the last year, especially after the Yule Ball, he had been forced to listen to Harry's wet dreams with gritted teeth. No, he wouldn't let him have Severus. Severus belonged to him and no one else. And should Harry not listen to his warnings, well accidents can happen, especially at a magical boarding school.

 

He didn't want him near any of the Death Eaters or Voldemort, but as long as Severus was still branded with the Dark Mark, he couldn't do much to prevent it. Voldemort was the next on his list. And should Harry not listen to his warnings, well accidents can happen, especially at a magical boarding school.

* * *

Bloodfang smiled as both entered his office and Riptide informed him in a hushed voice about the latest developments, before he excused himself for his little scouting mission.

 

“Please take a seat Lord Longbottom. As we have already settled the inheritance test, this is a mere formality. I have here the ring of Lord Longbottom, you should try it on before we talk about the latest developments regarding your emancipation, Lord Longbottom.”

 

Neville nodded silently and placed the ring on his right ring finger, for a few seconds the ring felt warm on his skin, before it magically adapted to his finger. Magic had accepted him as the new Head of House Longbottom. He had never before felt better.

 

“Very good, Neville.”, smiled Bloodfang following the last wishes of his client to be called by his first name, when it was an informal setting.

 

“Anything else, that I need to know, Bloodfang?”, asked Neville, as he relaxed slightly. With the acceptance of his Lordship and his emancipation, Neville would now be treated as every other adult in the Magical World and he had been looking forward to it. Even though his obligations had increased, it was worth it, as he now had the chance to officially court his mate. Severus wouldn't know what he had in store for him.

 

“Indeed, my Lord. I have send a letter to Hogwarts to inform them about your change in status. You now have the option to either stay in the dorms or move into your own quarters at Hogwarts. It is up to you where you will room in the future, Neville. And this will probably put a real smile on your face: Professor Snape had already agreed to special tutoring in Potions. You will no longer be forced to attend the regular Potions Class. You can still attend them, should you wish it, but it won't be necessary for your education. Instead he will tutor you, twice per week in the evening hours. I know that you wish to claim him as soon as possible, but please take it slowly, my Lord, you do not want him to end it too soon. He doesn't like it when anyone tries to comes too close without his explicit permission, Neville.”, warned his Account Manager.

* * *

In the meantime, Riptide had snuck into the Infirmary, where Severus once more was held with a very strong sticking charm on a bed, while glaring at a healer. He had been forced to disrobe and now lay clad only in black boxershorts on the bed. None of them were very impressed, they were used to the death glares of his family and still did their job.

 

Jareth had even managed to sneak one of their standard inheritance tests into the procedure, as they took blood from his fuming cousin. As he read the result, he was aggravated – in the section of dominant mate, stood only one short message:

 

_**YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW. THIS INFORMATION IS STRICTLY CLASSIFIED. HE WILL FIND HIM, WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT.** _

 

And directly underneath in brackets the creature inheritance of Severus' dominant mate: _**DARK INCUBUS.**_ The Goblin King was worried about this. He knew that no other creature was more dangerous for his environment. A dark incubus wouldn't take it lightly if anyone shows interest in Severus and was more than willing to kill the competition for this affront.

 

He demanded parchment and quill and wrote a quick missive to one of his researchers, they should look into their archives and libraries and collect all the information they have about the Dark Incubi. He may not like it, but he wouldn't let Severus be unprepared in this endeavour. Should he tell him now or keep it a secret?

* * *

At the Dursleys, Harry had once more suffered through a day with many chores and barely enough to eat and drink. He still had his share of nightmares from the end of the third task, as Cedric has been killed and Voldemort had returned.

 

But his life had become a bit better. Sirius had saw it as justified to stop by the Dursleys on his way back to London. He transformed back into his wizard self and threatened the Dursleys into treating Harry much better, or he would come back and kill them in their sleep. Wisely, he had chosen the time when Mundungus Fletcher was on guard duty, as he wouldn't realise anything unusual and often slipped away for his illegal dealings.

 

None of them were keen on meeting Sirius again. He stated that he would enjoy spending more time with his favourite godson, and if they knew what is good for their health, they wouldn't mention it to anyone else.

 

For Harry, it meant his chores had been reduced, he was allowed to keep his trunk and magical equipment in his room, and Hedwig was no longer locked into her cage. Even when they locked him inside, he had managed to convince Dobby & Winky, after they have camouflaged their magic, to bring him food and beverages from Hogwarts. One warning from the Ministry of Magic was more than enough.

 

To fight off the boredom, he had even started on his summer homework. The Dursleys had always drilled it into him that he wasn't allowed to be better than Dudley at school, but Harry had now realised that Dudley would never be sent to Hogwarts. It was _his_ future and _his_ grades, he was willing to put more effort in his courses. His dream was to become an Auror and after reading one of the pamphlets in the library, he had learned that the Auror Academy would only accept the best. He would need his OWLs and NEWTs in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA  & Potions, and he couldn't afford an average below A, if he wanted to even be considered for the academy. He hated his fame, and if he wanted to show everyone that he was more than just the boy-who-lived, then it was long overdue that he focus on his scholastic education.

 

Since his third year, after he had hit puberty, he didn’t have wet dreams of boys or girls, like boys normally do. No, Harry wasn't normal, he dreamed about his Potions Master; his voice, his dark eyes, not to mention his body that lay hidden beneath the forbidden dark clothes, which he ached to touch.

 

There was one spell, which every young wizard learned to cast wandlessly soon after entering Hogwarts, in order to hide certain activities – a silencing spell. Harry had originally learned it to stop anyone from hearing his nightmares, but in the last few years, he had used the spell to hide his boyish activities as he pleasured himself on the bed.

 

Should he be embarrassed, that Snape's voice could make him almost cum in his pants during Potions? Should he look for a way to become closer to the dour man? Snape seems to hate him, but why should he not be able to change his mind? He was _**Harry Potter**_ , hadn't Ron and most of his fan club always pointed out, that he should get anything that he wants? Dumbledore relied on his help against Voldemort, shouldn't he get a reward for this task? A crazy wizard tried to kill him, who would blame Harry for having a bit of fun, before facing his destiny. To have Severus Snape on his knees for the son of his archenemy, Harry couldn't stop his cock from cumin again.

 

Dobby was so devoted to him, maybe he could use it to his advantage and let him bring certain books from Hogwarts about this topic. He couldn't be bound with him yet, since Dumbledore keep a much closer watch on the former Malfoy elf, but his first obligation was as always to the “Great Harry Potter”. A smirk was visible on Harry's face. Dumbledore had mentioned a life debt, which Snape owed his father. Couldn't he use this to gain control over Severus? Or maybe he could use the elf to surprise the Potions Master in his own chambers. It would be worth it to spend hours learning certain spells, when he has Snape at his mercy, before he will be forced to submit to him.

 

Winky had been bonded to him as a way to stop her from drinking herself to death on butterbeer; although officially she still works for the old coot. She was one of the best sources for Wizarding Families. After describing the Potions Master in detail to her, she come back with a self-updating book of genealogy about the Prince Family, which even contained a complete family tree – and right at the end of it was printed: Severus Snape-Prince (Lord) and two very promising symbols that Harry didn't know. Winky promptly brought him another book, about magical symbols and this symbol could be identified as “male bearer”. The second one could be translated as “natural submissive” and this made Harry very happy.

 

Dobby and Winky had brought him his evening meal and followed his orders to bring him everything that there was to learn about this topic. While he enjoyed his meal, his elves terrorized the Dursleys after they had placed an elf ward on the house, so that nothing could be registered at the Ministry of Magic.

 

They had even stolen one of Severus' favourites wooden stirrers’, which Harry used when he wanted to feel full. It was only a substitute until he got the Potions Master, but at least this item had been touched regularly by him. It still had a faint scent of sandalwood on the wood and it aroused the young teenager, as he pleasured himself with the wooden stirrer, fantasising having the dour Potions Master tied to the bed and at his mercy, while he would ride him long and hard. Afterwards he would push his cock into the tight heat of the Potions Master, after his loyal elves had spiked his food and drinks with fertility potions. He would only carry Harry's children – no one else had the right to see him come undone.

* * *

At Gringotts the Goblin Healer wasn’t pleased with the results of Severus' medical check-up. He was anaemic, showed clear signs of insomnia and chronic fatigue, coupled with being extremely underweight. All in all, it didn't bode well for Lord Prince nor his wish for a quick release. And this was only the tip of the iceberg; they haven't even dared to look at the magical side effects of dark curses, but Jareth frowned nevertheless.

 

“Can we keep him here for a few weeks?”, he asked one of the healers. He didn't like this and someone needed to keep a much closer eye on his cousin, or he would probably be dead before September 1st. Maybe this unknown mate would be good for him. At least he could keep him in line.

 

“Would you let me go now? I have work to do, and unlike you, I have a deadline.”, growled Severus angrily.

 

“Oh no, Lord Prince. You're staying. You're not healthy enough to leave so soon.”, replied the Senior Healer. “You'll need to follow a very strict potions regime and reduce your stress, but you won't leave this ward, until you have at least gained 1 stone.”

 

“What? That's ridiculous. I'm fine. And I'm not staying. You can't force me.”, sneered Severus.

 

“Let's see. Sire, you should inform your parents and probably the Malfoys. It seems we need to convince him to take his health much more seriously.”, commented the Senior Healer unimpressed.

 

Jareth nodded automatically. He would never dare to refuse one of their Goblin Healers, he didn't have such a big death wish. However the thought that his Mother – Titania would soon be in the same building as Severus and himself, filled him with fear. She could be really terrifying and when she saw the inheritance test, she would be more than a tad furious about him trying to keep her in the dark.

 

“I can't stay. I have meetings, which I can't afford to miss. Let me go and we can forget this farce.”, tried Severus once more to change their minds.

 

“Your Majesty, we should call Madame Pomfrey as well, she knows how to handle him, and we have to give her certain instructions for the next school year.”, smirked Healer Eoin.

* * *

Neville had been very pleased that he had handled everything so quickly, as suddenly a feeling of anxiety spiked his fears. Something has distressed his mate. He bit on his lip unconsciously, as he considered the best method to deal with this problem. He would prefer to be at his side, so that he can calm him down, but that would mean that he would have to disclose this secret to a bigger circle of people, and he knew that Severus wasn't ready for meeting him in this setting. He didn't want him to recoil from him, but to accept him and to agree on his courting, according to the old traditions.

 

He could only use one method; therefore, he tried to access the mind connection that should have formed between them after he had kissed him today. A kiss on his lips would have been better to establish a better connection, but a kiss on the wrist, enables a minor mind connection.

 

He would take care of his mate soon enough, but he had to ensure that he met Rita Skeeter as soon as possible and place her under a gag-order. She would be the first person outside his inner circle to learn the identity of his mate, but she would be placed not only under an unbreakable vow, but also on a special contract, to ensure her silence and keep her poisonous quill quiet, if she valued her health.

 

Neville used the bond to send calming thoughts to his mate. He concluded that the check-up didn't end well and they weren't willing to let his mate leave just yet. Even better, maybe Riptide was willing to distract them, so that he could have a little heart to heart chat with his mate. He wanted to kiss him, to ravish him and to ensure that Severus would learn his rightful place.

 

It wasn't unusual that the dominant mate marked his submissive during their first meeting. But which part would be best, to ensure that nobody can deny his claim, but was still hidden from sight? Neville favoured the neck, he liked to nibble on it and make a partner squirm.

* * *

He had practised with Luna and Hannah. Both girls were very open minded, when it came to sexual discoveries. They had known that he preferred his own gender, but they wanted their first time to be with him. They knew that he wouldn't hurt them. He had suggested the Room of Requirement, which he had found during his first year.

 

After he had enough of how Malfoy had singled him out, and tormented him. He needed a room, where he could practise, without any snide comments about his many flaws. The room had even gifted him with his new wand, which suited him much better than the one from his disabled father.

 

He hadn't known it at the time, but as they explored their lust and bodies, he had unconsciously channelled his Dark Incubus and bound both girls to him. One command from him, would bring them on their knees and willing to do his bidding.

 

It was even better, as nobody would ever suspect them; they were his ambush team, and they were delighted to help him further his goals. Neville considered his possible plans – should he take another girl or two into his ranks? Susan Bones would be a good choice and the Patil twins were useful, as both had access to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? What about Slytherin? Tracy Davies had shown potential during the last 4 years that he had secretly observed her. It would benefit his plans; as a member of Slytherin House, she would be able to lure Severus to him, when he orders her to do his bidding.

 

He knew how much his mate cared for his snakes. Was it worth the risks? It would mean that he had to arrange a meeting with all those girls and he didn’t have much time left to claim them too. But he could use them as bait to lure Severus to one of his estates and leave a message back for him. It was worth pondering the risk to get him so much sooner. Although the stakes were high and Neville had learned patience, as he cared for his plants.

 

He wasn't limited in claiming other males or females beside his mate, but everyone who had been claimed by Neville, became his responsibility. He became their new patriarch  **—** _**pater familias** _ **—** and this wasn't an easy task. It was Neville's duty to ensure that each of them will be paired with their best suited partner. He even had the opportunity to adopt them as a minor branch into his own family. Bloodfang had explained it all during their long talks, during the past summers. After it had been clear that Neville had inherited a creature inheritance, this was a very important part of his heir lessons. 

 

However, if Neville was honest with himself, since he had found his mate and came into his inheritance, he wasn't interested in having any sort of sexual contact with anyone else, except Severus. Not even if it meant enlarging his network. His whole world had changed on its axis and solely focused on the dour Potions Master: his personal sun and moon mixed into one person.

 

He could wait and claim them at school, while he prepared everything to seduce his mate. Neville wanted to ravish him every time he set his eyes upon him. Severus wouldn’t even have a chance to flee from him. Maybe Bloodfang had some good ideas, how he should go on with his future plans.

 

A kiss will do – nobody would find it strange, when he kissed the hands of those girls and it would be enough to ensnare their senses and lure them into his lurking shadows. Afterwards they would be willing to do his bidding. He may not be a dark lord, although he wouldn't deny that he was a dark wizard in the making. But given the choice, he would spend the time with his mate, lure him into his arms and never let him go, ever again.

* * *

Neville looked up as Riptide came back in the office. He was breathing heavily, and nodded thankfully to Bloodfang as he accepted a glass of water, which he drank in one go. Riptide looked seriously at both before he replied to an unheard question:

 

“I have seen him, my Lord. The Healer weren't pleased with his health status. They want to kept him at the bank for the next weeks, while he had to follow their instructions to the T – and they even consider to inform the Queen. Needless to say, Lord Prince wasn't pleased at all. He had demanded that they let him go, as he would have important appointments, which he couldn't miss, Sire.”

 

“That's not good. When they even consider informing Queen Titania, then it doesn't bode well for his survival chances.”, remarked Bloodfang. He could only remember two other instances, where it was necessary to inform the two Monarchs about a direct crisis at the Bank.

 

“I know, but I've learned more. They even wanted the Malfoys to come as soon as possible to the Bank. What should we do, Sire? Should we inform them about you and him? You could be the only one, who could really help him?”, asked Riptide with fear in his voice.

 

“Would it be possible to get an audience with the Queen, Bloodfang? I would need her permission to officially court my mate. And when possible, I would plead that they remove the slavery mark on his arm. You-Know-Who had no right to keep him enslaved to him. I want my mate to be safe, so that he can recover in peace and no longer be forced between a rock and a hard place.”, said Neville.

 

“I'll see what I can do. Should I send you an owl – or do you want to wait here, Neville?”, asked his account manager.

 

“I'm going to wait here. I have some of my correspondence to work through and at least 2 essays to complete for my summer homework. After I'm finished with this, I would like a closer look at your weapons and protective jewelry. I need something that can really protect my mate from any potential danger – no matter, if it is the light, the dark or even the Ministry.”, growled the young dark incubus.

 

“As you wish, Sire. I'll try my best that you can see her today.”, promised Bloodfang and left him with Riptide alone in his office. The young goblin was his apprentice and had gotten the important task to train Neville in the Martial Arts. He has to be prepared for anything and anyone who would try to take his mate away from him, and Neville had embraced the harsh training with vigour. He will not allow anybody else to claim Severus. And those who were stupid or cocky enough to try it, will meet a gruesome end at the edge of his sword.


	7. Meeting Queen Titania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Titania appears at Gringotts. She had plans for Severus' future, which he will not be very happy about it. A messenger from Queen Maeve, Mordred, submit an offer for Voldemort, which the Dark Lord finds very interesting. Mordred sneaks into the infirmary and steals a kiss from Severus. While Harry learns in the meantime more about his magic and how to ensure that he wins his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he Winner is Option #2 - with a very clear head start - end result:
> 
>  
> 
> Option #1: 2 votes
> 
> Option #2: 16 votes
> 
>  
> 
> So, you all will be able to enjoy a tournament, while Severus will be hating every single second of it.

_**Meeting Queen Titania** _

 

Harry had once more met with his two loyal house elves and listened to their advice. At times he was more willing to accept help, especially if it wouldn't ruin any of his plans. They had advised him to go to Gringotts as soon as possible and to ask, if he could be emancipated, which would make it much easier to set his other plans in motion.

 

As a minor, he couldn't marry Severus and dominate him. But when Harry was declared an adult, he would have a whole set of weapons at his disposal. The (false) life debt which Severus owes James Potter could be used to Harry's advantage. As the benefactor after his father's death, he could demand anything from the debtor, and Harry wanted Severus as his bonded husband, completely at his mercy, while he would ensure that the professor couldn't escape him ever again.

 

He had even managed to send a coded message to Snuffles and asked him to come to Gringotts on the 5th of August 1995, so that they could prove his innocence to the Goblins and to the DMLE – a message to Amelia Bones would ensure that she would meet them at the Bank. The Goblins had access to their own Veritaserum and pensieves, therefore they could easily prove Sirius' innocence regarding Halloween 1981 – so that he wouldn't be imprisoned in the Black Town house any longer.

 

Harry wouldn't be disappointed, since this would mean that he could leave the Dursleys for good. It was long overdue, that he learn the basics of wizarding culture and etiquette. He wanted to have Severus in his hands, so that nobody could separate them again — no more spying for the cunning Slytherin. Dumbledore will have to look for another pawn to do this dirty work.

* * *

Fudge could pose a problem, the coward wouldn't want to admit that old snake face was back; but who said that they couldn't come to an agreement that would satisfy both sides. Maybe Dobby and Winky could arrange a meeting with Fudge, with Sirius present there, too. Together, they could work on an alliance for a prize. Harry knew which prize he had in mind, and he would ensure that Fudge would be swayed to his side.

 

How should he manage it? Yes, that would be good. Tell him a sob story, about how often Dumbledore has ignored his well-being, but exploited him, and that he was responsible for framing Sirius, when although he had knew all along, who was the true Secret Keeper of the Potters was.

 

Should he mention that he would be more than eager to do his duty, but how this would be so draining for a young student? How often he had feared for his personal safety and that the only one who seems to care was the dour Potions Master of Hogwarts. Harry could gamble and tell the Minister that there exists an old marriage contract between the House of Potter and the House of Prince, which he would like to activate, but sadly because of Dumbledore's machinations the other party wasn't overly interested.

 

He had planned to use his house elves to punish his disloyal _best_ friends for their silence over the summer. How dare they to obey Dumbledore. Without him, none of them would be popular at all!. Granger will already have to face the law for her own crimes, but Ron should learn a harsh lesson -, that nobody ignores the son of a Marauder. He still has to punish him for his rejection and abandonment during the first task of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. Maybe a potion would be helpful to ensure that Ron would learn his place was at Harry's side and only Harry's word was his gospel for the rest of his natural life.

 

After pondering a bit, Harry decided to call Kreacher. Unlike his godfather, Harry had managed to win the loyalty of the old house elf, during one of his secret visits in the London Town House of the Blacks. Dumbledore would like to use it for his Order of the Fried Chicken, but Sirius wasn't willing to let any of them into his house. He had asked why they couldn’t use one of Dumbledore's properties; after all, he was the leader of this precious Order. He had also pointed out that at the moment, the wards needed to be adjusted, or they ran the risk that one of the evil Blacks, e.g. Narcissa and her offspring, could enter the premise. They haven't done anything yet that would make him blast them from the family tree. The old coot was ignorant enough to believe these lies.

 

Andromeda had been blasted off for breaking a marriage contract; she should have originally married Lucius, but she eloped with a muggleborn Hufflepuff – Ted Tonks, instead of honouring her family. Sirius had almost lost his lordship, because of sending Severus to the Shrieking Shack on the Full Moon during their 5th year. Only the intervention of Lord Black and the Goblin Ritual of atonement, had saved his place of succession after Regulus' death, although he had lost the title to Regulus and to any of his children.

 

He had been spared, because a thorough scan had found compulsions from potions and spells, which had been added ever since he had been sorted into Gryffindor House. There had even been one spell to hate his origins and to follow Dumbledore blindly and to hate Slytherins. He may still not like Severus overly much, but at least now free of any compulsions he could admit, that James had started the feud with the smaller Slytherin because of Lily Evans.

* * *

He had been looking in the Black Library for books about dominating submissives and bonding rituals, as the elf startled him. Before he could snarl at him, Harry had managed to win him over, by telling him that he would have loved to learn more about his true heritage as a dark wizard, but Dumbledork had prevented it and left him with magic hating muggles. He wanted to bring honour back to his name and he planned to bond with the heir of the House of Prince, and asking him if it would be possible for Kreacher to find the suitable rituals for it?

 

The elf wanted to learn more, and Harry told him what he had already discovered about the object of his obsession. Kreacher had happily agreed to teach Heir Black everything he needed to know and gave him permission to speak with Walburga Black about these and other subjects. It was a bit more difficult to win over Walburga, but he managed it as well.

 

After telling her, that Dumbledore had willingly framed Sirius, to ensure that he wouldn't raise his heir correctly, Walburga had screamed enraged. He told her that he had always been suspicious by how often he tried to separate them and to encourage his hate of Slytherins. Sitting down in front of the portrait, he even told the old lady that Severus Snape was a male bearer and he wanted to claim him in accordance with the old ways.

 

Walburga had been pleased to have a proper heir at last.  She had remembered how fondly Regulus had spoken about Severus, who had protected and helped him with his studies. She hadn't known that he was Heir Prince, but Harry had pointed out, that this was probably the result of Dumbledore's meddling. After all, it was quite fishy that he had ensured that Severus couldn't speak about his near-death experience in the shrieking shack, due to Sirius' youthful folly. Who knows who would have used the seats for his personal gain?

 

With Walburga and Kreacher's help, Harry had written an elegant letter to Minister Fudge, where he humbly asked for a meeting. He wished to show Minister Fudge, in the presence of his **true** magical guardian, what had happened on the evening of the third task of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. He pointed out, that it was never his intention to create unrest and turmoil, but he had been forced to speak up by the old coot. Harry had felt guilty, because he had offered to share the victory with Cedric Diggory, without knowing that someone had tampered with the Cup, and turned it into an illegal portkey. Once more, he laid the blame at Dumbledore's doorstep. No real security measures for the Goblet of Fire, or any counselling for the traumatised students. He signed it with his name as Heir for House Potter and Black.

* * *

Kreacher once more, clad in an official uniform for the House of Black delivered the letter personally to Fudge and waited on an answer. He listened secretly on their conversations and learned that Fudge planned to send Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts to discredit Dumbledore. Originally she should discredit Harry too, but the letter had changed things completely.

 

Walburga had advised him that it would be important that the younger children of the Weasleys swear fealty to the House of Potter and Black. Only then, Harry could be sure that they wouldn't betray him. It would be necessary that they figure out their loyalties first. Therefore Kreacher could abduct them and feed them a solution of Veritaserum and Babbling potion, so that Harry could get all the answers, which he required.

* * *

Harry had been surprised that Hermione had gotten in trouble with the DMLE for their numerous escapades, but he was very amused that Miss Perfect would now be forced to face the Wizengamot and even spend time in Azkaban or, if she was very lucky, in a special prison for underage criminals.

 

The second prison wasn't very well known and is located on the Shetland islands. If you had been captured red handed, and it was your first offence, then the Wizengamot could decided to sentence you to this facility.

 

Hermione had become more and more of a nuisance, and, gave all Muggleborns a bad name; whereas Harry wanted to thrive in the Wizarding World. At the moment he didn't even know how he should react to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Yes, it is true that Voldemort had killed his parents and had tried to kill him at least 3 times, but it was during the war and his parents had decided to openly fight against him. They would have been targeted with or without a prophecy. Harry wasn't even so sure that they had really loved him. Who would stay with their child in the same country where a powerful dark wizard was trying to kill them, instead of moving abroad?

 

Maybe a talk with Voldemort would be advisable, and they can come to an agreement. By Merlin, Harry hadn't planned to sacrifice his life for any sheeple in Wizarding Britain. None of them had helped him, while he had suffered over a decade as a house elf at the Dursleys. He had developed a taste for dark magic, even though he had to hide it from Dumbledore's crooked nose. Sirius had grudgingly agreed that it was Harry's decision.

* * *

Harry looked forward to the new school year. He had planned to get many detentions in potions and then he would use his own magical power and his elves to get Severus at his mercy. He couldn't wait to finally play with him as he wished to. He would enjoy to strip him of his clothes, remove his wand, and have him in a strong body bind, while he would fondle him, before he kissed him deeply and claim him, before anyone else could take him away from him.

 

The Black Library had been very helpful in that regard; he had found two books which were pure gold. The first was about dark potions, which forced a male bearer to succumb to the wishes of a dominant, and the second one contains chants and spells, which made a male bearer more pliable to the wishes of another wizard. It even has one spell, that has to be used during their consummation, as it would bind them together at once and would ensure the dominance over the submissive party. Harry couldn't wait to test these spells on the stubborn Potions Master.

 

With the help of his cloak and the map, he had found the Professor's bath and in a lucky streak of brilliance, he had connected a quick quote quill with a parchment, whose duplicate rested in a high security part of his trunk and would write down all passwords which have been used to enter the bathroom. He had planned to regularly check it after finding Severus on the map, entering the bath. Harry would enjoy to ambush his elusive prey in the bath before Severus would know what hit him

 

Walburga had him told how important it was to get the consent of the male bearer or you would risk the wrath of Lady Magic – male bearer’s were sacred to her. She had gifted them to the Magical world eons ago. However if Harry follows those instructions, it wouldn't be hard to get Severus to agree to anything which the teenager wants to do with him.

 

Without his house elves, Harry wouldn't have been able to learn so much about the Wizarding World over the last two years. It felt good to no longer be stumped about the quirks of his year mates. Winky knew a lot about dubious potions, after he had managed to get her to talk about her last family, the Crouches. Aurors have to know a lot about potions and ingredients, only the best students get the chance to try for the entry exam for the Auror Academy. Two years of harsh training, but it would be worth it, to even get the chance to become one of the elite – a Hit Wizard like his godfather had been or an Auror like his late father James Potter.

* * *

Harry wanted to learn more about a potion that allows you to control your dreams and create wet dreams. There was even a dark potion that allows you to connect with the mind of another wizard or witch during their REM phase. It allows the creation of a connection between both minds and could be used to form a bond between them.

 

Since this potion required rare ingredients and he couldn't brew it at the Dursleys, and he still lacked certain skills in potion making, he would need to buy it on the Black Market. Luckily for Harry, it wasn't unusual to send House elves to buy goods on those markets. Often circulated strong sedatives, compulsions and mixtures of potions, which lower the defenses of their chosen victims. And a good seller would offer the antidote as well. But the highlight of those potions stalls were the enslavement potion.

 

A forbidden potion, which was undetectable in any drink, but would force the drinker to submit to the will of the giver. Should you have sex afterwards, it would even strengthen the bond between Master and slave, as only the Master could decided to flush it out on the bloodstream of the victim.

 

Harry had chuckled darkly as he read about it. This would force Severus to submit to his plans, and he would enjoy moulding the proud Potions Master into his willing puppet. He couldn't wait until he could claim him completely.

 

Although he needed some experiments to ensure that the potions would fulfil his wishes. The enslavement potion would be very helpful for his lovely relatives. Even without the sexual aspect, because why would he want to touch any of them in that way. Who should be his first test subject, the scrawny Gryffindor ponder his options. In the end, he decided that Dudley would do just fine. Let’s see how willingly he follows his new master, while it freaked out Vernon and Petunia.

 

Of course, he could graciously offer them to free Dudley from his fate as a mindless slave when they sign a contract in their own blood. A few weeks later, he would enslave them all. Dudley could even be handed over as a playtoy to anyone who he could need later for his plans. After he had lost 70% of his weight, and had a little surgery to get rid of the skin, he would be very useful for Harry's plans.

* * *

Harry had ordered Dobby to bring him a sample of Severus' blood. He needed enough of it to create a dark pendant via blood magic. It would help him to find the dour potions master anywhere. This wasn't the only way to use the pendant, it could also be used as a beacon to find a way into Severus' dreamscape, and it was there, where Harry planned to seduce the Potions Master.

 

After getting those books from Kreacher, he had been delighted to learn, that it was even possible to impregnate someone in their dreamscape. Power was the key and of course dominance over the partner. A child would bind them together as this was the certain proof that they belonged together. Harry didn't plan to give his Slytherin any chance to escape his destiny. He belonged to him, whether he knew it or not.

 

Neither of his house elves tried to stop Harry's plans. Dobby followed him blindly as he believed anything that the _Great Harry Potter_ planned was beneficial. He wasn't completely wrong about it, it was beneficial – alas only for Harry himself. And like his father, who had an unhealthy obsession with Lily Evans, since he had first laid eyes on her during his childhood, the same curse plagued Harry in regards to the dour Potions Master. The Potter line had been cursed centuries ago, not only with the Chinese curse – _**may you live in interesting times**_ – but with a second curse for ignoring a call for help by a Slytherin graduate. The young Charms Master, who had been very versed in chants and curses, had lost his wife in childbirth, and she bled to death because the Potters refused to send their healer over to stop the bleeding.

 

The enraged Slytherin cursed their descendants with never ending obsession. Whenever they would meet their love interest for the first time, they became obsessed with them; either they would try to win him/her over, or when they found it impossible, try to destroy that person. If they couldn't have this person, then no one else should get a happy ending. They would never know a happy or even a fulfilling relationship as they always asked themselves, is it the right choice for me?

 

Kreacher was the elf of a dark family, it was his duty to fulfil the darker urges of his master. Master Harry would restore the honour of the house of Black, while he would win the heart of the guarded Potions Master. The elf would do anything in his powers to make this wish reality. And Winky would follow blindly the examples of the two male elves, as she had it learned from her mother.

* * *

In his lair, Voldemort received an unexpected visitor, a messenger from Queen Maeve – the Queen of the Unseelie and younger half-sister of Titania. Whereas their father had been a member of the Seelie Court, Maeve's mother had been a princess of the Unseelie, which met by accident on Beltane, shortly after he had already fathered a daughter with his wife. Both girls grew up together until their early teens – _**200 years in human years**_ , before Maeve had been ordered to return to her Mother's court and to learn the duties of a royal Unseelie. Since that time the two had seldom seen anything eye to eye and the birth of Severus had refuelled the old fight between them anew. Both wanted to claim the young dark fae prince for their court; especially after the scan had shown that he was a rare male bearer. He would be perfect for their plans.

 

Queen Maeve had therefore started to keep a closer eye on Wizarding Britain, where she knew her nephew grew up and soon learned everything about Voldemort and his crusade for dark magic and a bigger separation to the Muggles. If he gets his will, then he would enjoy to seal both worlds off, so that only Wizards and other magical beings could cross over, but never again would the muggles be able to sniff them out and hunt them to near extinction.

 

She had been highly amused after learning that Voldemort lusted after her nephew and it was in that hour, that she considered an alliance between her unseelies and Voldemort's Death Eaters. Maeve would even allow him to bond with Severus, when he manages to seduce him without any help from a third side.

 

“Who are you?”, hissed the dark lord as the messenger stepped out of the shadows.

 

“You can call me Mordred, my Lord. I'm here on behalf of my Queen. She is willing to allow you to court her nephew, Prince Severus – but are you man enough to win him over, without the help of a third party, my lord?”, asked the messenger grinningly.

 

“What? Severus is mine, he was mine, when I first laid my eyes on him, and nothing has changed this. I will claim him before Samhain, when nobody from your side intervenes.”, growled Voldemort.

 

“Words, empty words. Prove it, that you're his rightful mate, Sire. Seduce him, claim him, never let him escape your tender mercies, my lord. And should you manage it before Samhain, you'll win a powerful ally in Queen Maeve herself.

 

“Nobody is more powerful than myself out of all the wizards who live in Britain. Severus belongs to me, even if he doesn't know it yet. I can call him anytime, no matter where he is, because I have given him a special mark and he doesn't even realise it.”, smirked Voldemort.

 

“Really? Even when he is at Gringotts under the supervision of the vexing Goblins and Seelies? Stuck to one of their beds. Your power is be greater than those of Jareth, the Goblin King? I have my doubts, Sire. Why not call him here, right now, if you can do it.”, taunted him Mordred.

 

“Don't tempt me. I'm not a fool. I wouldn't show my cards too soon. Why do you come now? No Unseelie has ever helped without a hidden motive.”, inquired Voldemort warily.

 

“Very good, Voldemort. My Queen wants you to claim him, before Samhain appears again. Under your control, it will harm those annoying Seelies very much. When it is true that you can keep him under control, we will be generous and help your side to win this pesky war. As long as you can guarantee that _**Prince Severus**_ will never escape your arms ever again.”

 

“Ha, after I have claimed him and showed him carnal pleasures, he won't be able to leave me ever again. He will be carrying my heirs, my word will be law for him. Wizarding Britain will be my gift for our bonding, with the heads of Albus Dumbledore and the vexing boy-who-wouldn't-die on a pike.”, growled Voldemort aggravated.

 

“My, my – you're so confident in your own powers. I should give you two hints, before I leave again. Listen closely, Voldie. Dreamscape and Parseltongue. Au revoir, mon ami.”, grinned Mordred before he vanished in the shadows.

* * *

Voldemort caressed his familiar as he stared into the flames, which danced joyously in the fireplace. Dreamscape and Parseltongue. He had decades ago mastered the ability to enter the dreams of others and manipulate them to his own benefit. Yes, this would be most helpful to ensure that his naughty Potions Master wouldn't try to escape his destiny. He belonged to him. If he was honest with himself, then Voldemort could even admit that it was a mistake to act on a half prophecy. He had lost so much, not only his body, but his power and the fear and awe of his followers. The late 1970s and early 1980s had been the time where he had managed to enthral the young Potions Master. He should have ignored it and ensured that he seduced Severus.

 

Why had he never used Pettigrew to get him those Order members? It would have been much easier. The rat only needed to wait until the next Order meeting, slip them a potion mix and then activate it, so that both families and the other two Marauder’s, would end up in his hands. Then he would have had the chance to kill them directly; although it would have cut his fun too short, no, he would have enslaved them, showing them their place, especially the vexing mudblood, while the boys, who could be a danger, would taken away and raised by his most loyal Death Eaters as his new followers.

 

Severus would have tried to protect both boys, which he could have used to claim the stubborn Potions Master. Why did he still think about the past, it was over. The present and the future was much more important. It would probably be better to kill the annoying boy-who-lived, although should he manage to corrupt him and to win him as a follower, then it would hurt the old coot much more. This would be very amusing, he needed only to find something, which would be too tempting for the boy to resist. Maybe he should not only invade the dreams of his beloved Potions Master, but also of the Potter brat. Yes, this would be the best course of action.

 

Fudge and Umbridge were already working to discredit the old coot. Should they not go overboard, then Dumbledore could even lose his international top positions, which would be a huge kick to his ego. It would be Lucius' and Yaxley's task to reign them in. At the moment they could be very useful for his plans, although should Umbridge try anything, then he could always hand her over to Fenrir Greyback. The Werewolf hated the bitch even more than he hated adult wizards or the Ministry.

* * *

At Gringotts, the Goblins were afraid – Queen Titania would arrive soon, and should she see the medical report of her beloved nephew Severus, then heads could be rolling. Nobody in their right mind, would want the Queen of the Seelies as their enemy. She was a deadly opponent, with very vast magical knowledge and the necessary ruthlessness to use it to her personal gain.

 

Anxiety increased as the Goblins fortified the bank, the few customers who were in the Bank, and were courageous enough to ask questions had been baffled to learn about the expected royal visitor. Rita Skeeter who had visited the bank today for a meeting with her solicitor, had been very pleased to get the chance of another scoop, although she would mainly focus on destroying and humiliating Hermione Granger. She didn't want the Queen as an enemy, therefore she would ask humbly for an audience and maybe an interview for the Daily Prophet, so that Wizarding Britain could bask in the glory of Queen Titania.

* * *

Severus was fuming, he hated medical check-ups. He was fine, he was still breathing, so why didn't they leave him alone. Why did Jareth have to treat him like a little kid? A sticking charm! What will come next, a leash spell? Narcissa used them frequently on him, when he was forced to accompany her on any of her various shopping trips. She did know him much too well for his personal taste. As if it wasn't bad enough that since his return, Voldemort had started to treat him differently. Honestly, he wasn't a looker, so why would anyone be interested in him?

 

The Dark Lord was more or less insane, but even in the early 1980s, he had treated Severus often differently, compared to the other members of his inner circle – his elite as he called them. He may have wanted to use him as a spy, but it was strange, how often he commanded him to stay at Headquarters after one of his reports. The prophecy had made it even worse. Not to forget that Nagini, the familiar of the Dark Lord, tried to mother him. You do not try to deny a huge snake anything, especially one with various venoms. Severus wasn't even allowed to test its components, so that he could figure out how many different ways it could be useful for the Dark Lord. If he didn't know any better, then he would admit that it seemed as if Voldemort wanted to keep him in the dark about his familiar? It doesn't make any sense; most of the time he did indulge in Severus' natural curiosity and the urge to broaden his knowledge. Since his return to the fold, he had rarely seen her, but when she was a part of the meeting, then she would always urge him to pet her and Severus obeyed wordlessly. She grew on you, even if you wouldn't be able to find a more deadly snake. Nagini was motherly, even as a snake, and should she wish to cuddle you, then you oblige.

 

Severus had tried everything to make him see sense, without much success. The memory of it still hurts today, 4 rounds of crucio for pointing out that the whole situation had been fishy: he had been caught, he had only heard a small part of the prophecy, and they hadn't even tried to obliviate him. Wouldn't it be better to confirm whether it was a real prophecy? They had an insider in the DOM – Augustus Rookwood, their lord could accompany him disillusioned and should he find the prophecy, switch the globes with an empty one. Afterwards, he could listen to it in a safe environment, before risking the whole war.

 

Going to Dumbledore was a mistake, however he was despaired. Nothing else had worked. He would have given anything to stop Voldemort acting on the prophecy, even if it meant submitting to him completely. Should he count himself lucky, that Voldemort had never suspected that he kept secrets from him about his origins and that he was a male bearer? How would he react, should he figure it out? No matter what it would cost him, the Dark Lord still hungers for immortality, and he would do anything to reach that goal.

 

Severus' only real protection was that for most people, the rape of a male bearer was a sacrilege. Sex had to be consensual or the dominant partner, who topped during the act, wouldn't reap any benefits from the intercourse. The fae glamour doesn't break as easily as a human glamour, even when it is hidden inside a pendant.

* * *

The Potions Master was realistic enough to know, that should either Dumbledore or the Ministry ever figure out, that he was a male bearer, then his days in freedom would be over. They would either sell him to the highest bidder or force him to bond to a person, who they have decided to fit their plans best. Probably forcing potions down his throat, that would allow them to go through with their insane plans, while he wouldn't be any better than a breeding slave. And should any of his relatives, be they Seelies or Unseelies, learn about it, then the Wizarding World would burn. A new war would start – this was horrible, but what should he do? Who could he trust?

 

Listening to the shrieks and cries outside of the infirmary confirmed it, his aunt had arrived and she didn't seem very happy. Very well, now he would need all his cunning to prevent any rash actions from her side. Severus didn't want to be grounded for days or even weeks in her palace on Avalon. Nor did he look forward to her choosing a suitable husband for him. She had already threatened him with that option when he had seen her the last time, a few days after his trial in front of the Wizengamot.

 

The Potions Master really disliked being stuck to a bed when the Queen would appear; it made him feel like a naughty little boy. Jareth would pay for this audacity! Such a pity, he had thought this mortal girl, for whom his cousin had the hots for, would distract him enough, so that he would leave him alone. No, of course not, Sarah had encouraged him to focus more on his family, while she spent some years at a University in the States – one of the Ivy League. Mortals aren't to be trusted in his experience, except a few of them like the Malfoys, but they're family and therefore had always been treated differently.

 

Queen Titania always disliked the Dark Mark on his arm and had threatened to remove it, should he defy her wishes. This wouldn't be good for his own health, as the Dark Lord would probably feel it and either attack him indirectly via the Mark or ensure that somebody who is close to him would pay for it with their blood.

 

He only hoped that she wouldn't force him to get rid of his fae glamour, which had been concealed in a little pendant that he wore around his neck. Only he can remove it on his own free will. No potion or spell can be used to force him to do it.

 

Severus hadn't believed that he was immortal, even when there had been signs quite early, that he was a male bearer. It should have made it quite clear that he could end up with another benefit of his old lineage. Luckily for him, immortality doesn't hit them until they reached their 25th birthday, when born in the mortal realms.

 

Should he find a worthy mate, even when it wasn't the mate that had been originally destined for him by Lady Magic herself, then he would have the choice to share his immortality with his mate after they consummated their bond. It was one reason, why a male bearer does not give in to sex as easily as most witches and wizards are wont to do.

* * *

Severus had always felt a certain fascination and attraction to the Dark Lord, but unfortunately he was quite insane. If he was sane, it would be different, maybe he would consider a future with Voldemort as his lawful partner. But at the moment, he didn't trust him enough to seriously consider it. What should he do about this strange dream? Did he really have a designated mate, who came into his inheritance a short while ago, and should he trust him to accept his courting?

 

Although there was still another problem, namely Harry James Potter. The life debt, which according to Dumbledore, he owed to James Potter, had changed to Harry James Potter as benefactor. Knowing the old coot, he would have informed the infuriating boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him-greatly about it – or worse, the mutt could have informed him, just to have a good laugh about old Snivellus.

 

A life debt wasn't something you could take easily. Harry could have demanded practically anything and Severus would have been compelled to fulfil it. Maybe he was wrong, but he had the slight suspicion that during the last year, Potter had looked differently at him. As if he hungers for something, that he wouldn't be able to get now. It made him feel uneasy in the presence of the brat. During 4th year, Severus had stumbled much more over Potter after curfew, than during the first three years together. He didn't like how Potter had smiled at him, as if he had planned something that would harm Severus, when he only left down his guard for one second.

 

Should he dare to sleep now? Or better wait, until Aunt Titania had talked to him. He felt so tired, but he was much too anxious to relax at the moment. Severus knew his aunt, she had a temper that was even fiercer than his own, and she ruled the Seelie court with an iron fist, while her younger half-sister Maeve ruled the Unseelies. His family was very complicated and whenever possible, the young Potions Master tried to avoid them. Most of the Unseelies hated humans, and whenever an opportunity arose, they would try to lure young children into their clutches for nefarious plans or at times even kill men and women alike, if you're unlucky enough to stumble into their sacred circles.

* * *

Only once, as he had turned 15 years old, he had gotten a letter from Queen Maeve. It had made him felt uneasy and for days on end he looked over his shoulder, because Severus feared that she made her promise true and would abduct him to her hidden court.

 

_My beloved nephew Severus,_

 

_It is a shame that a Prince like you has been forced to live under unworthy vermin. But no need to despair any longer. I have already found a most suitable solution for this pesky little problem. I have send out my most loyal guard, who should bring you back to my court, where you belong. You won't miss anything in my realm, and I will enjoy it to find a suitable husband for you, my beloved Prince._

 

_You do not need to worry, I have many very suitable suitors as members of my court and they all are very eager to met the hidden Royal of both courts. Your education will be taken care of by the best tutors of both realms, and I will personally ensure that you will never remember the mundane world. Your future lies in the Otherworld, Severus._

 

_My loyal guard will retrieve you shortly. Until we meet again, my beloved Prince._

 

_Her Royal Highness Queen Maeve of the Dark Court_

 

It had been one of the reasons, why he avoided any fae circles or too close contact with the Otherworld. Queen Maeve wouldn't hesitate to make her threats true, and even though she had another understanding of time, it didn't mean he was off the hook.

* * *

A sound made him look up, and out of the shadows stepped a male which he had never seen before, but his clothes and his looks screamed Dark Fae. The man smirked and bowed mockingly, as he addressed him.

 

“At last I have found you, young Prince. My name is Mordred and I am one of the most trusted advisor of Queen Maeve.”

 

“No! Why can't she leave me alone.”, replied Severus shocked.

 

“There is no need to be afraid, your highness. I have the great honour to inform you that she has already found a most suitable suitor for you. She is willing to support him, when he wishes to ask for your hand in marriage, my Prince. She did miss you greatly, my Prince. Why don't you take my hand, and I will take you home with me.”, said Mordred calmly.

 

“No, even if I could leave this bed, I won't go with you.”, refused Severus angrily. “I'm not her property nor a pawn to do what she wishes.”

 

“You know, if she doesn’t wouldn't support this suitor, it will be me who would have the honour of your hand in marriage, my Prince.”, smirked Mordred triumphantly.

 

“What? You have got to be joking. I would never...”, began Severus, but Mordred had drawn his chin up and kissed him brutally on his lips, as he bit him, Severus unwillingly opened his lips, which Mordred exploited at once. Most Dark Faes enjoyed drawing a bit of blood during the first kiss, as it creates a bond between them. He shoved his tongue deep within Severus' mouth and mapped his mouth out, moaning in pleasure, at the unexpected chance to dominate the young prince.

 

Finally Severus managed to shove the intruder away, but Mordred had already enjoyed their little fight. He used his own bodyweight to press Severus down on the bed. The doors of the infirmary had been magically sealed, as long as the Dark Fae was inside, no Seelie or Goblin would be able to enter against his wishes.

 

“Really, there is no need to resist so vehemently against your destiny, my Prince. I would really enjoy to go further, but rules are rules. Although, nobody said, that I couldn't suck you off and show you what you'll need, Severus.”, grinned the Dark Fae as he sucked softly on Severus' ear.

* * *

Loud screams in front of the infirmary caused Mordred to stop his attack and he vanished once more in the shadows with a short comment, that he was looking forward to their next encounter. Whereas Severus didn't look forward to meeting his aunt or him ever again. He didn't even want to consider her scolding, should she notice his mussed looks.

 

“Good evening, Severus.”, greeted Queen Titania, before her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to the bed, where he still was stuck. Before he could even protest, she drew his chin up and studied his face accurately.

 

“Who dared to kiss you without my permission, Severus.”, asked Queen Titania icily.

 

“I – I do not know him. He said his name was Mordred and he is an advisor for Queen Maeve.”, answered Severus shyly. She still had an iron grip on his chin, which made it difficult to look away from her. Not that she ever allowed it before.

 

“You have disappoint me, Severus. I have had the displeasure to read your latest medical report. Are you suicidal or completely out of your mind, nephew?”, inquired the queen in a quiet voice.

 

Severus bit on his lip, but he couldn't think of a plausible excuse as to why it had become so bad, that they even considered to shackle him in the infirmary.

 

“N- No, I have no death wish, but you're right, Aunt, I have no excuse for these results. I didn’t think it would be that bad. I may not like medical check-ups, but I haven’t had any real problems up to this point. I may have trouble finding sleep, but that is caused by the fact that we have a war looming on the horizon in Magical Britain, even though the majority of the people don't know about it or won't believe it at this point. I fight as a spy directly on the front line. I can't back out, too many lives depend on my information, and _**he**_ would never let me go, Aunt.”, replied Severus quietly.

 

“I should ignore this all and take you home with me. It is overdue that we find a suitable husband for you, so that we can prepare you both for your duties to our courts. I will enjoy getting rid you of this disgrace on your arm, nephew.”, informed him the Queen.

 

Terrified, Severus looked into Titania's face. This was his worst nightmare, she didn't threaten someone, she would do it without a second's hesitation. How can he convince her that he has to stay?

 

Silently he bowed his dark head in defeat, nobody had ever managed to make her change her mind after she had made a decision. She would never let him off the hook and what would happen to his snakes? He had vowed to always be there for them, should the need arise, and he didn't break his word easily.

 

Titania looked at him, warily, she didn't like to treat him in this way, but it was necessary at times. His hands, which had laid on the cover, began to tremble, silent tears running down his face, and still he didn't say anything nor did he dare to look up again. She feared that he had gone into shock, and sent a message that one of the Goblin Healers should come at once to the infirmary to run a scan on Severus.

* * *

The healer stumbled into the room, ran the scan and confirmed to the queen that Severus had suffered a shock, and need to calm down or it would only worsen his already fragile health. The Goblin Healer advised against taking the Prince away from his accustomed environment or do anything to stress him even more. Sleep would help, as would a moderate diet, which wouldn't have any negative effects on his current state of health. It would be helpful to inform the Malfoys about his current situation, he trusted this family and they know much more about the latest development in Magical Britain. Titania nodded silently as she considered the options, to ensure that Severus would overcome his shock.

 

It was never her intention to hurt him, she wanted him to be happy and to keep him far away from the war that threatened to rip apart Magical Britain. However, before she could calm him down, a messenger stepped into the room, carrying 3 highly decorated letters, she recognised them at once – letters of intent. Someone or as it seems to be the case – at least 3 different persons wanted to court her nephew, and are a part of this realm. She would need to ponder it after Severus is able to relax a bit. Should she leave the Dark Mark on him for the time being? She had never bothered to ask him, why he was so vehemently against the prospect of losing it. Even when she had learned quite soon, that he wasn't pleased to have it in the first place. Something was amiss, but what could be the true reason behind his decision to leave it alone?

 

“What is this, Bloodletter?”, inquired Queen Titania.

 

“Your Highness, it seems that at least 3 different parties are interested in courting Prince Severus – Lord Slytherin, Lord Longbottom and the last one is the Heir of Black & Potter, young Harry Potter, your Majesty. Mr Harry Potter linked his offer to an old life debt, between his late father and Lord Prince. To call it even, he wants to be bonded with Lord Prince on the Winter Solstice. Lord Neville Longbottom is the last descendant of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, and has come into his inheritance and claimed that Prince Severus is his destined mate and that a bond between them would already exist. Lord Slytherin is a mystery, he claimed that he had already unofficially courted the young Prince for 5 years, before an attack of his enemies forced him to leave the country, so that Severus would be safe from any unexpected backlash. Since his return, he has renewed his courting of our Prince, but still kept it in accordance with the courting traditions. To show his goodwill he has already managed to convince the British Ministry of Magic to dissolve the custody sentence, that had kept him dependant on Albus Dumbledore, since his trial had ended in November 1981, your Majesty.”, explained Bloodletter calmly.

 

“3 suitors, hm we will need to figure out, who is worthy to win his hand. Inform my advisors that I want them here within the next day. We will discuss the possibility of a way to satisfy this question once and for all.”, decided Queen Titania.

 

Using a small portion of her magic, she sent Severus into a calming sleep and kissed his forehead softly.

 

“Get well soon, my sweet Prince. I will respect your boundaries for now, Severus. I will not remove this mark from you against your will, but be assured that I still plan to take you home with me. You will need time to recover far away from these isles. Sweet dreams, Severus. It will all end well.”, she whispered into his ear. She tucked him in, wiped the tears from his face and signalled to the messenger that they should leave Severus to his sleep.

 

Bloodletter nodded, gathered the 3 letters and followed his queen, who had cast a spell on the infirmary, so that nobody would be able to whisk him away, before he isn't feeling much better. At least she removed the sticking spell, so that he could stand up, and even use the bathroom. Jareth would be informed about the letters and asked for his input. If those 3 suitors are really interested in Severus, they should be willing to prove their worth. At least it would be amusing for the Fae’s, while those mortals fight for the right of courting her dark prince.

* * *

Neville had been furious as he learned, that 2 other persons had dared to send a marriage proposal for Severus' hand to Gringotts. But he calmed down very quickly as he learned that Queen Titania would consider, that all suitors have to prove to be worthy, before she allows anyone to marry her nephew.

 

For the time being, he was restricted to the infirmary until he got the permission of the Senior healer or Queen Titania to leave. As his goblin allies reported, the Queen hadn't been pleased with the medical health report and threatened with serious consequences for the young Prince. But what really made his blood boiling, a stranger, probably a dark fae, had somehow managed to gain access to the infirmary and dared to kiss Severus, before vanishing again. Oh, how he would enjoy ripping this fae to pieces. Severus belongs to him and nobody has the right to steal kisses from him, except himself.

 

Although a small silver lining was visible on the horizon as Queen Titania had granted him an audience, where he could express his desire to court the Prince. She would dine with Neville and probably interrogate his motives, before he could start the second phase of his plan.

 

Neville was optimistic, that he would win her over. Severus was his destined mate, and he planned to prove his worth to the Seelie Queen. She could influence Severus much easier, but he would still use their dreams to ensure that Severus would accept his courtship.

* * *

Lord Voldemort looked up, as the wards of his property were breached, the dark mark told him it was Lucius And he seems to carry something with him. This was very good, soon he would have the means to claim Severus forever. He was still considering his options: should he merge with his horcrux, which would increase his magical powers or should he use the shard and bind Severus much closer to him, as he would use the soul shard to make Severus into a human horcrux? He would never be able to escape him again and have a constant connection to Voldemort. Petting Nagini, he considered both options. No, he would use the shard to merge it with his own soul, he could easily win Severus over, but the diadem was too useful to destroy and it would need a thorough purification, before it will bind his Potions Master to him for the rest of their natural lives.

 

The offer of Queen Maeve was very tempting, he always knew that his Potions Master was special, but a royal prince — well very soon he would finally belong to him, as it should be. Voldemort was going to enjoy consummating their bond for the first time. Severus was so shy in that regard, but it would be a pure delight to teach him carnal pleasures and to use the old enchantments to seal their bond. As his consort, he would finally get the respect that was his due and it would hopefully destroy the old coot completely. A smirk was visible on Voldemort's face as he remembered that he had promised Severus that nothing would happen to the staff and students as long as he taught there.

 

It was overdue to remove this protection, before he begins the final act that will lead to Dumbledore's demise. The other professors will get a choice: surrender or death. Severus will be kept far away from the castle, sometimes it would be better not to pressure him to make a decision for either side. How he would enjoy rubbing it into their faces, that they all had lived on borrowed time. Should he lead the attack on Samhain or wait until the Yule Ball? Maybe he will simply flip a coin, just to make it more amusing, smirked the despot.

 


	8. Dealing with Faes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred reported to Queen Mave about his successfully mission and soon afterwards manages to trap Hermione Granger in an enslavement contract to the Dark Court. Severus had two strange dreams - two different encounters in the dreamscape, which even contains non-consensual sexual contacts with minors (blow-jobs and touching against his will!) A threat against Draco ensured that he can't talk about it, while Jareth order to search for protective amulets in the royal vaults. Those amulets should ensure that nobody will be able to ambush Severus in his dreams ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Contrary to canon in this story there only exists 5 Horcruxes: the diary (destroyed in Harry's second year), Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and the Gaunt Ring. Harry is not a horcrux, but during the failed murder of a potential child of the prophecy, a mind link between Harry and Voldemort had been created. Since Harry is related to the Peverell line through his father and his Mother being a descendant of Slytherin, he had inherited the Parselmouth skill as a dormant trait from both family lines.  
> Petunia was born a squib like her parents, only Lily had gotten the necessary magic from their family lines, but Petunia had always been able to understand snakes, even if she wasn't able to speak with them.
> 
> Warning: in both dreams will be happening non-con scenes - you'll be free to skip them... Both teenager *will* not rape Severus, but they force sexual acts on him against his will, during his dreams....

_**Dealing with Faes** _

 

Voldemort had successfully retrieved the soul shard from the diadem and merged it with his tattered soul. Contrary to the time when he had started to murder for the creation of his horcruxes, he now had over 70% of his soul back. He already felt calmer; perhaps he was lucky that he had stopped after the fifth horcrux and instead ran a scan on the book, which he had once gotten from his old Head of House, Horace Slughorn.

 

It was soaked in compulsions, one meaner than the other, layered thick about the old book and reeked of Albus Dumbledore's magic. The Dark Lord was fuming inside. How dare he do something like that! It was long overdue that he dealt with the old coot in his own style, after he retrieves his soul. Luckily for him, he had once learned a spell that would show him the location of every single horcrux. He would need his whole soul back, if he wanted to successfully court Severus. His research had already shown that this was something that the fae would expect from any potential suitor. His horcruxes would only hinder him; besides, they had already fulfilled their goal: to keep him alive during the war.

 

Merging with them all would not only renew his magical skills and his sanity, but give him the chance to start over with a clean slate. He had used the time to create a new identity for himself as Marvolo S. Slytherin, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. with a French pureblood witch, and raised in France during the war. His new body was in his early 30s, which made it much easier to court Severus and the necessary paperwork was already approved by both Ministries.

 

He had never informed his inner circle about an added security to his horcruxes: should anyone manage to destroy the vessel, the soul shard wasn't lost, but would reunite at once with the original soul. Dumbledore never knew that he had found this arcane spell and it had helped him immensely after Lucius was stupid enough to lose his diary and therefore was responsible for the loss of the basilisk. Voldemort may have been insane at this time, but it had never negatively affected his intelligence. Why would he risk the chance that anyone could destroy a part of his soul, when an opportunity exists to protect it much better.

 

Of course, he hadn’t forgotten that he still needed to retrieve his most loyal from Azkaban prison. He needed them sane and absolutely devoted to his cause. Therefore, he had ordered one of his Death Eaters, who worked as an unmarked follower in the Department of Mysteries, to find one of those legendary time turners, with which you could travel back into the past to a fixed date of your choosing.

 

They would not only obliviate the guards before they had the process in front of the Wizengamot, but instead switch the prisoners with fanatics of Dumbledore’s precious order. Severus had once created a version of polyjuice which wouldn’t wear off until you took the counter potion for it. It was a pity that he would need Barty in Azkaban, but as he had explained it to him years ago, he had promised his lord, that for him, he would brave the depths of death himself. His death during the tournament was an unfortunate accident, but he would be avenged. Fudge didn’t know that he had already signed his own torture for the folly of bringing a Dementor with him to Hogwarts. And Voldemort would relish in his screams.

 

For a few seconds, Voldemort enjoyed the mental image of Mad Eye Moody ending his days in Azkaban, while screaming the whole time that he isn’t a Death Eater. He chuckled evilly as he relished those images while he petted his loyal familiar.

* * *

 

As the moon rose, Voldemort laid the purified diadem on the ritual site, which had been hidden on his estate and began the chants that would fill it with spells, enchantments and compulsions, all of them focused on his dark prince Severus, and would be activated at the moment, the diadem touched the crown of his head. The true beauty of those spells, is the added layer of his spell net, that allowed only Voldemort to remove the diadem, after it had fulfilled it’s duty to bind Severus to the will of his dark master. Another purification would be necessary, but that could wait until he had claimed his little prince. Voldemort would enjoy every second of it, as he would watch him coming undone completely.

 

He had cast all of those spells in Parseltongue as a caution. This was his best option to guarantee his victory, as he didn’t plan to allow any lucky bloke the chance to release Severus from his cleverly woven spell net.

 

Bella, was one of his most devoted followers, but she needs to realise that he would never chose her as his consort. He wasn’t interested in females, no matter how they looked. Maybe it was long overdue to ensure that she does her duty and bear an heir for the Lestranges. Rodolphus would be grateful if she was more under his control; there were enough dark spells and potions to make this miracle possible.

* * *

Mordred entered the dark court, where he had to report directly to his Queen about his mission. He was gloating inwardly, the kiss which he shared with the young prince had been so delicious, and should you ask him, he would have loved to go even further. To be able to have Severus at his mercy was pure bliss. All what Mordred needed was a plan to ensure that he would be triumphant in the end. Maybe some nice little trips into the dreamscape to gain control over the stubborn young prince. It would be worth it, even though he would have to wait until this farce of a tournament was over. Yes, this could work. He needed some loyal minions to sabotage anyone who participates in it. After a huge explosion during the final task, he would personally spirit Severus away to his own estate, hidden from both worlds and only accessible when Mordred allows it.

 

It would be perfect to break his last defenses, before he claimed his prize. Severus will not be able to resist him much longer, now that he has ensured that the bond, which he started with their first kiss, had already had time to settle. As a dominant dark fae he had much better chances to claim Severus. The young Potions Master may not know it yet, but his own nature would demand him to search for a partner among the Dark Faes, and nobody was more dangerous than one of his own kind.

 

Even Voldemort didn’t know that he was a descendant of Dark Faes, which had been one of the reasons why Severus had always been more comfortable in his presence. The Dark Lord was a natural Dominant, which endangered Mordred’s plans. However, luckily for him, his inheritance hasn’t activated itself yet. This could happen when a very traumatising event during childhood or youth takes place a few months before the inheritance. Normally in those cases, it would be possible to trigger the inheritance by the use of an ancient ritual. Of course this information wasn’t anything that Mordred was ever willing to share with his rival.

 

Had Voldemort gotten his inheritance, his dormant gene for immortality would have been activated, as well as some other hidden traits of his mixed bloodlines. Should he regain his sanity, it would destroy any plans of Mordred claiming Severus. This shouldn’t happen. He wanted to claim the young prince, even if that meant killing the competition. To be honest, that would be his preferred scenario.

 

Most people and the majority of his kin, never realised, but for eons Mordred had been known and feared; they may never known his name, but he was the legendary _**Erlking**_. He never stopped until he had his wishes and urges fulfilled. Severus belonged to him, even if the young Potions Master hasn’t understood it yet, it was his fate to submit to his dark allure. After the meeting with Queen Maeve, he would return home and directly travel into Severus’ dreamscape, where he would ensure that the young Prince wouldn’t be able to escape him.

**_Erlking "Mordred"_ **

 

The kiss was only the beginning. He wanted more, wanted Severus to submit to his dark fire and accepting that nobody will be able to rescue him from Mordred’s advances. The fear in Severus’ eyes had been revitalising and intoxicating. Nobody would prevent his success, chuckled Mordred darkly. They may now try to guard him better, but it doesn’t matter for him, his dreams would still be unguarded and this would be his new game field, until he could strengthen the bond between them enough, so that he would be able to whisper suggestions into Severus’ ears, which he would be unable to escape.

* * *

“My Queen, my mission was a success. I have informed the Dark Lord about your offer and even spoke with your beloved nephew. At the moment they are keeping him imprisoned at Gringotts, your Majesty, unable to leave the infirmary on order of Jareth and Queen Titania. My sources have told me an interesting rumour. Your sister planned a tournament to chose the most worthy for Severus’ hand in marriage.”, reported Mordred solemnly.

 

“Interesting, let us stir a bit trouble for those vexing mortals, my dear Erlking. I want articles about the tournament in every magical newspaper around the globe and all of them should contain a picture of Severus’ true looks. Severus will very soon realise, that he will only be safe with us.”, ordered Queen Maeve, while she petted her white kitten.

 

“It will be done, my Queen.”, bowed Mordred and left the throne room quickly to fulfil the latest assignment of his Queen.

 

“Let’s see my dear Severus, how you like to have your secrets revealed to those vermin in Magical Britain. I want to give you no other choice, than seeking my protection. Your quarters have already been prepared and in a few months you will swear my fealty oath and accept my guidance and decisions in every single aspect of your new life.”, smirked Queen Maeve.

* * *

At Gringotts, Rita Skeeter couldn’t believe her luck; she would meet not only the legendary Goblin King Jareth personally, but also the Queen of Seelies – Queen Titania, for an exclusive interview. This was the scoop of the century, even if she would have to sign a special contract and swear an oath to both monarchs, this would be worth it.

 

Neville had been informed that he would be getting an audience with the Queen on the 10th of August, 1995, as she would be in London for quite some time, so he accepted it graciously. His account manager had promised to keep him informed of Severus’ health and advised him to return home as soon as possible, so that his grandmother wouldn’t feel alone in these trying times.

* * *

Neville followed this advice, as he had personal reasons for staying in his heir rooms, and since they could be magically sealed off from the rest of the house, it would make his plans quite easier. He could use the night to enter Severus’ dreamscape once more and to ensure that his shy Slytherin wouldn’t try to run from him again.

 

Finding him in the dreamscape would be quite easy, after he had shared his first kiss with him on that plane. This time it wasn’t a forest, but an elegant library with a beautiful ceiling decoration. Severus lay on one of the benches, completely focused on the picture above him, that showed Medea willing to kill her young sons, because of scorned love.

“A scorned woman is eager to raise hell and often the consequences are paid by innocents.”, mused Severus. He hadn’t once looked in the direction of the foot steps, even as he felt that he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

“Indeed, may I take a seat?”, asked Neville politely. His camouflage held, as he felt that Severus wasn’t ready to know the true identity of his suitor.

 

“If you wish, as long as it isn’t beside me.”, replied Severus with closed eyes.

 

“Why? You enjoyed the kiss, don’t deny it, Severus!”, smirked Neville as he sat down on the bench a few feet away from his beloved.

 

“How dare you?”, growled Severus, opening his eyes to glare at him, but once more Neville used his new powers to petrify Severus and walked over to him.

 

“You are so stubborn, but not surprisingly, as you’re my mate. Now let’s see if I can make you blush once more, Severus. I want to worship every inch of your delicious body, before ensuring that you will not be able to reject me again. Let me show you how good it feels when you submit to me completely. You won’t be able to resist me if I remove this spell.”, whispered Neville into Severus’ ear and started to lick and kiss his neck and his jawline, still ensuring that Severus wouldn’t be able to free himself from the petrification, before he submitted to the younger man.

* * *

He kneeled down and removed Severus’ boots, trousers, robe, shirt and pants and folded them neatly, before setting them on the closest bench. Carefully aiming with his magic, he removed the petrification around the thighs and Severus’ crotch area. After he had confirmed that the magic still held strongly, the young man took Severus’ cock into his hand, before he started to pump it hard. Neville enjoyed how soon it became aroused, as the blood filled the cock and Severus automatically arched his hips in Neville’s direction.

 

“Enjoy it, I can made you feel so good, and this is only a little teaser, my Severus.”, grinned Neville as he readied himself to give his first blow-job, he couldn’t wait to find out how Severus’ seed would taste on his lips and tongue.

 

Severus tried to resist him, but the tingle of the magic that echoed within, made it almost impossible. Neville felt it and his smirk broadened as the older man started to squirm under his ministrations as the petrification slowly wore off. Softly, Neville blew on the naked flesh, his hands resting on Severus’ hips as he lowered his head above Severus’ cock. This was true power; he would ensure that this dream wouldn’t be anything that Severus would ever be able to forget.

 

“Relax, Severus. Just give in!”, whispered Neville, before his mouth engulfs the hard hot flesh of his beloved. Not losing his grip, he began to follow his own rhythm as he sucks Severus’ cock off. His left hand sneaked southwards and starting fondling and squishing Severus’ balls. Knowing just too well, that this would force a reaction from his unwilling lover. A few minutes later, as he still kept the steady rhythm he could feel a tightening and readied his mouth, where for the first time, he would feel Severus’ seeds on his tongue.

 

Until now, Severus had managed with the help of his occlumency to stave off the majority of his moans and reactions to those unwanted ministrations, but now it was too much. Against his will, he felt the tightening of his balls and knew that very soon his cock would react on it’s own. Sweat was running down his naked body, automatically, he arched in Neville’s direction as he lost the fight and came like a mere teenage boy, in the throws of ecstasy.

* * *

The older male started to shiver, after Neville had removed his mouth from Severus’ cock. His gaze firmly locked on the floor, underlined his insecurity and his fear of the other male in the room. However this shouldn’t be the case for long, if Neville would have been asked about it. Using his latent magic, he calmed Severus down. Without the older man any wiser, a non-verbal wandless spell transfigured the bench into a comfortable bed, where Neville drew Severus closer to his chest and ran one of his hands calmly through Severus’ silky black hair.

 

“Hush now, there is no need to fear me. I won’t harm you, my prince. On the contrary, I will protect you against anyone who wishes to harm you. Trust me and I will ensure that you will find true happiness.”, said the teenager, before he started to kiss Severus softly again and again, until he felt the shivering subside.

 

“Good, look at me, my sweet Severus. That’s it. Now, let me show you, what a proper lover can do, when he is united with the object of his devotion and desire. Nobody else is worthy to see this look on you. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you will accept my claim over you.”, confirmed Neville the deepest fears of Severus within this strange dream.

 

He didn’t dare to speak up, the magic which still filled the air, had made him wary and he didn’t even want to consider how far this unknown person was willing to go in a show of dominance. He may only have fondled, snogged him, sucked him off and touched him, but who said that this was the limit. No, Severus didn’t want to provoke him at this moment, when he felt so utterly vulnerable and hoped for the best. His knowledge of the dreamscapes were very vague, but he wasn’t eager to provoke any harsher consequences, especially, when he still didn’t know who the other male was.

 

Neville waited patiently, and only a few moments later Severus relaxed in his firm embrace. He used this good fortune to cuddle the lithe Slytherin close to his chest, while he pressed feather-light kisses on Severus’ lips and neck.

 

“I won’t disclose my name to you yet. However you may call me _**Darken**_ for now, my Severus. You do not need to worry, I will not consummate this bond before you’re ready for this step – it won’t be long, before you’re willing to accept my claim, and then we can explore this carnal pleasure together, Severus. Sleep, I will watch over you so that you have a good rest. Sweet dreams, my prince.”, insinuated Neville as he caressed Severus’ body and used his magic to lure him softly to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up terrified from her latest nightmare, she wasn’t so sure what had scared her, but it didn’t seem over yet. A shadowy figure sat evilly chuckling in a corner of her cell, ominous red glowing eyes glared at the young woman.

 

“Who are you?”, croaked Hermione.

 

“Doesn’t matter. You want out of here, girl, and not be punished too harshly for your crimes, then you should listen carefully to my offer. It is a one time chance.”, grinned the shadow, who carded bony fingers through her bushy hair.

 

“I- I – I do not know.”, stammered Hermione.

 

“It’s quite easy, you will sign a contract with your blood, and then we would be more than willing to help you get away with a minor slap on the wrist. You would be forced to pledge loyalty to my queen and follow all of her instructions to the letter. No matter what she asked of you. Nobody has ever crossed a fae and lived to tell the tale, girl.”, growled the shadow.

 

“A- A- And if I refuse?”, asked Hermione weakly.

 

“Then you can kiss your life goodbye. You will spend the rest of your life in a cosy cell on Azkaban, maybe they will even be so _nice_ as to let you share a cell with Bellatrix Lestrange. She really hates your kind, girl. She can’t stand muggleborns.”

 

“But Dumbledore would surely help me.”, tried Hermione to stave off her fear.

 

“What, the old coot? No, he has already chosen another pawn to take your place, besides your friends. You have outlived your usefulness. So what will it be, Azkaban or signing the contract, girl?”, chuckled Mordred, who had enjoyed fulfilling this mission for his Queen.

 

“May I read it, before I sign it?”, asked Hermione timidly.

 

“Of course, take your time.”, smirked Mordred and handed her a modified copy. Treated with fae magic, the girl wouldn’t realise the difference and the blood quill, which will be used for signing the contract, had been treated with a strong compulsion. As soon as she hold both in her hands, Hermione would be very eager to sign, not knowing that she would became a lifelong slave for the Faes.

* * *

_**The contract between Hermione Jean Granger and the emissary of Queen Maeve for the protection and safety of his Royal Highness – Crown Prince Severus T. Prince.** _

 

_**#1 The signing party pledges her loyalty to the Fae Courts, she will do anything that they ask of her, to fulfil her promise. Should she try to stray from this promise, Magick itself will punish her, and she will die a gruesome death.** _

 

_**#2 She isn’t allowed to talk with anyone else about the true identity of Prince Severus, without explicit permission. Furthermore, she has to follow any order that is given to her, to the letter. No matter where or with whom she is at that moment.** _

 

_**#3 She has to present herself to her Fae Master, as the lowly slave that she is. Only by gaining the royal favour and the satisfaction of the court, is a career change or a promotion possible. She has to accept any food, drink or potion, that is handed over to her and to eat/drink it without delay.** _

 

_**#4 Should her Fae Master utter the words: “Present, slave” - she has to prostate herself on the nearest surface without further ado. Any signs of refusal will be punished harshly. She isn’t allowed to speak up against the Prince, nor hint to anyone about his royal inheritance.** _

 

_**#5 Faes are harsh taskmasters, but they know what is best for magical beings. Be honoured to be chosen for this fate. You will serve the lords and ladies and therefore live a very long life.** _

 

_**#6 A Fae slave will be protected in mortal courts, which will often reduce his/her punishments. Do not take it lightly, as you’re now no longer at the top of the hierarchy. You’re lower than a squib and house elf, therefore do not even try to act smug in their presence. This is your only warning.** _

 

_**#7 The Fae Slave Hermione Jane Granger has accepted to be trained as a pet for the pleasure of her new Master. She is allowed to still own a wand under restrictions and to finish her education at Hogwarts. She will be a part of the official entourage of Prince Severus. It is her task to distract the public from his presence, should he wish it. She isn’t allowed to look him openly in the eyes, nor is she allowed to waste his time. Should he forbid it, she can not participate in class or help a classmate.** _

 

_**#8 Every morning, she has to greet him first at the rise of dawn, where she will present her nude body for his inspection. Should the Prince wish it, she will be forced to wear a collar or even be marked. Without his permission she will have to keep silent for the day, and disobedience will be punished harshly.** _

 

_**Hermione Jean Granger 5th August 1995, Holding Cell 4, Ministry of Magic, London** _

* * *

Mordred knew that she hasn’t been able to read the original contract, her version listed protection during her trial, by becoming a member of the Prince’s Own. The true identity of the Prince will be told to her after she has been handed over to her new guardian — her Fae Master. He would train her for her new tasks and if she proves that she deserves it, even consider arranging an apprenticeship for her.

 

Biting on her lip, Hermione took the Blood quill, without realising that it compelled her to sign the contract. A copy landed in the Ministry of Magic, the department of contracts, binding for life, as it was signed with her blood and her magic. The original got magically sent to Mordred’s estate, where his loyal house elves would archive it correctly.

 

He grinned openly. Let’s see if the magic has already done its job.

 

“Present, slave”, he ordered coldly.

 

Hermione didn’t know what happened, but at these words, she shakily removed her clothes and presented herself submissively to her new harsh master. She was already panting harshly. Her mind screamed that this shouldn’t be happening, as the magic of the contract pressed her into the new mindset. She was now his pet, and would be treated accordingly.

 

“Who am I, slave”, growled Mordred as he stepped closer to her trembling body.

 

“Master, my Master.”, whispered Hermione.

 

“Indeed, and what are you, slave! Answer”, ordered he coldly.

 

“A mudblood, master.”, murmured the teenager as tears were running down her face.

 

“That’s true, you’re my new toy, girl. Should I train you to be a good wanton little slut, girl. You want it, I can see that you’re already leaking your juices on this filthy floor.”, replied Mordred. He had gripped her hair and drew her up to his body.

 

“Yes, Master. Please. I want to be your whore. You will not be left wanting.”, babbled Hermione.

 

“Are you still a virgin, girl.”, inquired Mordred who had thrown her on the narrow bed in the cell.

 

“Yes, Master. I haven’t been deflowered, yet.”, answered Hermione shyly.

 

“Good, and where do you think you deserve my cock, whore!”, he asked rhetorically. He had already decided that he would fuck her arse first. With the silencing spell placed on the cell and the area, nobody would disturb them, and she would learn her place. He had never claimed to be nice, and he would enjoy ruining her thoroughly. Afterwards, he would decide with whom she would be allowed to copulate.

* * *

But in this moment, the bond which he had established with Severus, sent a clear signal of distress out. Someone had entered the dreamscape and was much too close to Severus. Mordred growled angrily. This couldn’t be happening now. Be it as it may, His new slave would have to wait until he had dealt with this unexpected problem.

 

“Clothe yourself now, Slave. If you’re a good little girl, I will return soon, after your trial is over. But do not even dare to offer this to anyone else. Your virginity belongs to me. Don’t forget it, or you will not be liking how I’m going to punish you. I’m a very strict Master. Sleep, and do not speak to anyone about this contract.”, growled Mordred as he vanished once more into the shadows.

 

The Dark Fae didn’t hesitate and using his bond with Severus, he tried to reach his destination to his dreamscape on time, but to his anger and dismay he found himself being blocked. This shouldn’t even be possible, growled Mordred, as he was thrown back again and again, as a massive wall of plants and stone, denied him any access to the dreams of his lust object.

 

However, he wasn’t willing to give up that easily, he still had one other option; sneaking into the infirmary and rouse Severus from his slumber, not only would that mean that Severus would be more vulnerable for another attack by Mordred, but his vulnerability would be much higher than usual, which meant he could use this for his own benefit. At least this was his plan, but once more he had been thwarted.

* * *

Together with her son, Queen Titania had laid an impressive shield around the whole area, where the infirmary was located at Gringotts. No one could enter it or come near Severus, who hadn’t either her permission or the permission of her eldest son.

 

Nevertheless, Jareth had offered to spend the night with his cousin, after learning that a stranger had dared to steal a kiss from his cousin. Jareth wasn’t amused. He swore that he would protect Severus better this time.

 

Suddenly Severus started to squirm and arch his hips, as if he was responding to another body above him. Shocked, Jareth looked at this display. What should he do? Should he try to wake him? What could be the cause for this? The Goblin King hoped that nobody had entered Severus’ dreams and now used the vulnerability of his sleeping cousin for any nefarious means. He knew just too well that you can easily impregnate someone, when you engage in sex during a dream. Jareth knew that he should have better watched over his younger cousin; as a male bearer, Severus was much more vulnerable to such hideous attacks. In the past some unscrupulous Faes had used this to establish bonds between them and their chosen victim.

 

“Oh Merlin, Mother would kill me if somebody impregnated Severus under my watch.”, groaned Jareth.

 

The Goblin King had no other choice than to summon his patronus and send it to the royal account manager. He should venture into the depths of the Royal vault and search for protection amulets that would prevent the unwelcomed from entering the dreamscape. He should especially search for a protection amulet that would prevent any sort of sexual interactions in the dreamscape and not lose any time. The Prince’s virtue was in danger and therefore they have to do anything in their powers to ensure that his safety can be guaranteed.

* * *

Neville woke up in his bed, a smile clearly visible on his face, and why shouldn’t he be pleased with everything he had already achieved. He had kissed Severus, establish a bond with him, even when his beloved mate was still in the dark about it, and during this dream he had even sucked him off for the first time, which strengthened the bond, while at the same time it ensured a higher dependence of Severus on his dark mate.

 

Why should he care about any problems? He planned to ace this tournament and prove his worthiness in winning Severus’ hand, while he used the opportunity to crush his enemies. Should all go well, then Severus would be carrying his children within a few months and his whole focus would lay on his future family.

 

The new rooms would make it even easier to claim Severus in the real world. Neville knew exactly where he wanted to lodge after his return to school. Very close to his beloved, so that he could nip any other crush in the bud. A ward or a charm near Severus’ quarters would easily show him, when someone oversteps social boundaries.

* * *

As Severus opened his eyes again, he found himself in his Potions Classroom, everything seemed to be prepared for a detention, but why was he bound with strong magical ropes to a wall behind him? No matter what he tried, he couldn’t free himself, before the door opened and an invisible person entered the room. The door closed itself and Severus could feel that strong privacy and silence wards had been cast over the room and the nearby Dungeon area.

 

He had already lost his robe and his shirt, and now he felt cold hands starting to unbutton his trousers and stroking his erection. A few seconds later the invisibility cloak had been flung aside and Harry Potter smirked triumphantly at him. His left hand gripped strongly at Severus’ cock while the teenager stepped closer and stole a kiss from the surprised Potions Master.

 

“Hello, Sev. It’s time for a _special_ detention. Don’t worry. I can be very attentive and I will ensure that this will be nothing that you can ever forget, Professor.”, smirked the Potter brat. “But first you will lose the rest of these vexing clothes, as it will make it easier for me to gain access to my prize, Sevvy.”

 

“Don’t you dare, Potter.”, growled Severus. But the magical ropes prevented him from stopping the annoying teenager, who used his magic for not only removing Severus’ clothes, but to render him completely helpless against Harry’s advances.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Sevvy. Do not be so naughty or I’ll have to punish you for it. I’m going to enjoy it very much.”, hissed Harry and watched with delight as Severus’ eyes dilated with lust. The boy stepped closer and before Severus could regain his senses, Harry bit hard on Severus’ nipple and started to suck it, while he once more stroked the hardened cock of his captive.

 

The Potions Master closed his eyes and tried anything to kept himself from reaching the edge, however Harry didn’t plan to play fair and used his free hand to sneak it into Severus’ tight hole, to find his prostate. He will make him cum, before he will snog him thoroughly and leave a claiming bite at a strategic place.

 

“Accept it, Baby. You’re mine. I’m old enough to claim you, and you won’t be able to deny it, Sevvy.”, whispered Harry.

 

“No, you’re a child. I’m not a toy nor property for your sick amusements.”, refused Severus, who had finally managed to summon his magic and blasted Harry away, while the ropes vanished at the same time.

* * *

Harry hit the wall hard, blood was running down his face, and he looked like a lunatic, as he suddenly pounced on the Potions Master and pressed him to the ground.

 

“ _Sssssstay calm, Sssevvy.”_ , hissed the teenager, who had sat himself strategically on his unwilling prisoner, so that he wouldn’t be able to either free himself or stop Harry’s further advances.

 

“I will claim you, my sly serpent, and you will not stop me. It would be a pity, if somebody would attack your godson because you can’t behave, wouldn’t it, Sevvy?”, grinned Harry.

 

He silently accioed a snake shaped cock cage into his hands and fixed it professionally over Severus’ appendage. After locking the cock cage, he showed his prisoner the key, which he let fall into his moleskin purse.

 

“Don’t look so gloom, Sevvy. If you behave, I’ll remove it in 4 days, after you accept my dominance. It will only be visible when you’re dreaming. But don’t underestimate me, you’re _**mine**_. _**Nobody** _ will be able to separate us, Professor.”, smirked Harry as he carded his hands through Severus’ silky hair.

 

“You know, Sirius had told me everything I need to know if I want to lay a permanent claim on somebody else. Lady Walburga and Kreacher were even more helpful. You won’t escape me ever again. Remember the life debt, I can demand ** _anything_** from you, and _**I want you**_ as my bonded husband. Behave, or I will lock you in an absolute contract, Sevvy.”, laughed Harry.

 

He pressed his clothed body on Severus’ naked form and forced some kisses on his unwilling captive, a quick bite on Severus’ lips, forced him to open his mouth, which Harry used to forced his tongue into the wet cavern of his prisoner.

 

“Don’t speak to anyone about it, or something bad will happen to Draco. I’m Heir Black, it would be in your best interest to keep it in mind, unless you want to be responsible for the disownment of the ferret and his mother.”, warned Harry, coldly.

 

“Leave Draco and Narcissa out of it. I’m not your property.”, growled Severus aggravated.

 

However Harry wasn’t impressed at all, pressing his fingernail harshly in the slit of Severus’ cock. Until Severus unwillingly bucked up, just to escape the pain.

 

“You’re mine. And I will do anything, so that we will be bonded before Halloween, my dear Professor. No matter, whom I have to bribe or threaten. You won’t escape your fate, Sevvy. Should you try anything, I will enjoy to making the little ferret pay – your choice, Baby.”, chuckled Harry.

 

He bit him harshly on the junction between neck and nape, before he starting to chant in Parseltongue, knowing exactly that this would render his victim helpless and open for suggestions.

 

“You’re mine, never forget it, my sly serpent. Do not talk with anyone about it, not if you really care for the ferret. I’ll meet you again in four days, don’t reject me, or you’ll be regretting it deeply. Sleep, Sevvy. Soon you will be back where you belong.”, murmured Harry as he established the basics of his claiming of the dour Potions Master.

 

In his room at the Dursleys, Harry woke up from a very delightful wet dream. He was very pleased with himself, he had successfully staked a claim on his Severus and at the same time warned him what would happen should he try to reject his advances. Harry knew how much Severus cared for the ferret; he wouldn’t dare to risk Draco’s life. Of course this benefits Harry’s plans immensely. Even better for Harry, because of his warning, Severus would be unable to speak to anyone about this, which made him even more vulnerable to Harry’s next moves.

* * *

At Gringotts Severus woke up terrified, not only for himself, but for his family. Only thanks to his occlumency shields could he keep quiet outwardly. The Potter brat had rendered him helpless, he couldn’t even ask for help, or Draco would be attacked. Be it as it may, he didn’t want to bond to the brat, not even if their magic would be compatible. There has to be a way to keep Harry away from him, a magical restraining order, and he needs to learn more about dreamscapes, so that he would be able to defend himself better against such ambushes. It was already the third attack in the last 2 weeks. Something was really utterly bizarre.

 

“Severus, how are you?”, asked Jareth warily. He had seen the terrified look of his cousin, as he had woke suddenly. But he didn’t receive a reply on his question. Instead of speaking a single word, Severus used their hand sign for Dreamless sleep and received the little potion vial within seconds from his worried cousin.

 

This was a really bad sign, Severus didn’t like to rely on a potion for a good night rest. He knew that the original formula was highly addictive and has only taken it when the night had been filled with nightmares and he didn’t stay at Hogwarts, so that his family could ensure that he wouldn’t overdose himself. It was one of his pet projects to create a better version without the danger of addiction. Because of the recent developments, it had been impossible to spend any time on research and Potion creation.

 

Unfortunately his hands were bound as long as Severus wouldn’t speak with him about his dreams or his frights. Whatever may have happened in the dreamscape had to be really bad. Jareth didn’t like this at all. He vowed that he would figure it out, either by making his cousin confess everything or by using his powers to hunt the echoes in the dreamscape, so that he would get answers to his questions.


	9. Hermione’s trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort & Harry are using a special "drug" for lucid dreams/visions, which centered around Severus. And Dark Harry send a patronus to his obsession, so that he can ensure that Severus would follow his instructions. A verbal showdown between Mordred & Jareth as they met surprisingly at the Ministry, who will win? Hermione's trial will be concluded in this chapter - ignorance and arrogance are no protection against a cunning mind and Hermione will learn this lesson very painfully. How safe is Severus at Gringotts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dream sequences, visions and flashbacks are set in italics. It is quite disturbing how many potions for such nefarious means exist. Not to mention that most would be unwilling to gulp them down as if it was plain water.
> 
> For the song - here is the link to the original video "Kate Bush Wuthering Heights" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fk-4lXLM34g
> 
> vespertine - sometimes used for *evening*...) - "Vesper" - one of the more well-known services...
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41bmmAm6JnL.jpg (Jareth - Goblin King)
> 
> https://orig00.deviantart.net/05b7/f/2014/250/1/5/mordred_fan_art_by_ektapinki-d7yeba1.jpg (Mordred Erl King - based on Mordred by Merlin TV series)

_**Hermione’s trial** _

 

Rita Skeeter may not know it yet, but she would get one of the biggest scoops of the century. The exclusive rights to report about the tournament, where a worthy husband would be found for Lord Severus T. Prince – aka Severus Snape – Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

 

She had already been overjoyed that the DMLE had arrested this noisy ex-beaver-toothed Gryffindor, who had kept her imprisoned in a jar for a long time and even had the audacity to blackmail her so that she wouldn’t write anything non-flattering about either Harry Potter nor about the rest of the golden trio.

 

But Fortuna seems to favour her once more. The girl would be dealt with by the Wizengamot and she had the chance for a series of interviews, for which other reporters would be willing to either sell their soul or even family members, and yet they had chosen her, Rita Skeeter, for being their interview partner.

 

When the announcement of the tournament, which would result in finding a suitable husband for Lord Severus T. Prince, was announced, nobody had been more surprised about his true identity than Rita Skeeter. The photograph that had been secretly snuck into her bag had made her swoon. It showed Lord Prince without any glamours, and he was hot. Too bad that he didn’t seem to be interested in females. Nevertheless she would enjoy spending many fruitful hours in his presence during the tournament and to learn more about his family and any delicious secrets.

 

She had been very happy about the suggestion of acting as one of the official chaperones during the tournament, which would give her not only exclusive interview rights with any participant of the tournament and the royal family, but also allowed her to use any magical means to ensure that Prince Severus’ virtue would be safe. Add to this the huge sum of galleons, which both courts are willing to pay her — _**2 million galleons**_ — and you had a very happy Rita Skeeter. She had no problem swearing an oath not to use her poison pen on the young prince, although anyone who tried to disgrace the royal family was fair game.

* * *

The trial was scheduled for the _**6**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August 1995**_ , a date which held some meaning, because on the same date, 50 years ago, the Americans had thrown the nuclear bomb “Little Boy” on Hiroshima. For decades people, flora & fauna had suffered from the consequences of this bomb, and the second one, that had been dropped on Nagasaki, 24 hours later.

 

Sadly, most British wizards and witches didn’t know anything about muggle history, but Hermione was shaken terribly when they informed her of the date for her trial. It would taken place in front of the whole Wizengamot. The pictures from this catastrophe had always caused her nightmares, especially after her exclusive public school in London, which had close ties to a public school in Hiroshima, encouraged the students to form pen-friendships with students from the partner school. They had even sent pictures and documents for the history classes, where anything had been listed. And the secondary school classes even got the offer to spend some weeks in Hiroshima during their 8th or 9th school year.

 

Her interview with Queen Titania was scheduled for the 8th of August, and as the secretary of Queen Titania had hinted, she would received the honour of speaking with King Jareth and, if she was extremely lucky, even with Lord Prince. Of course this would depend on whether he got the approval of the chief healer at Gringotts. Nevertheless, Rita Skeeter was very pleased with those prospects, and she had slept quite well.

* * *

At Gringotts, Jareth had sent one of the healers for a goblin brewed dreamless sleep. He had learned a few years ago, that the standardised version for humans won’t work any longer for his younger cousin, and it was extremely addictive when taken over long periods of time. Severus had originally planned to create a new and better version without the danger of addiction, but had never found the time for the research and experiments to perfect the new sleeping draught.

 

The Goblin version would help for at least for 3-4 hours of undisturbed sleep; anything else would be too optimistic. However, Jareth hoped and prayed to all the deities that they would be able to find those amulets before the next moonrise. Without sleep, he wouldn’t be able to heal properly.

* * *

After successfully re-uniting of his soul to his body, Voldemort hid the diadem behind strong wards in his study; there it would be waiting until it was time to claim Severus. Looking at the clock, the Dark Lord was surprised that it was already 4am and prepared for bed. Maybe he would have sweet dreams during the night. He wouldn’t try to enter Severus’ dreamscape yet. No, this could wait, but nobody said that he couldn’t try to use one of those potions which Severus had been brewed for him after his return into the fold. Voldemort valued the little potion which enables good dreams, and a better control over them, and unlike Dreamless sleep, it wasn’t addictive at all. It was a good substitute until he had Severus back in his arms.

 

Voldemort took the potion and relaxed under the thick covers of his bedding, and Nagini coiled in front of the fireplace, already asleep after a very juicy supper. He should really consider feeding Wormtail to her, should the bumbling fool fail again. Voldemort smirked triumphantly as he considered this a very suitable courting gift for his beloved and sly serpent.

 

The potion allowed Voldemort to dream about a memory and change it as he saw it fit. He had chosen for this special dream, one of the first meetings after Severus had successfully returned his former looks and removed the last lingering remains of the botched attempt by Wormtail out of his system.

* * *

_As usual Severus had been placed on his left and Lucius on his right, an arrangement he had installed in the early 1980s, as he had formed his elite, who served at the same time as his most valued advisors. Unlike Albus, he had encouraged them to speak up, to ensure that they would win the war._

 

_Opening his eyes, Voldemort recognised the Dinner Room in Slytherin Manor, everyone was already seated on the table and the war council would soon start. Voldemort used this chance to let his right hand slid over Severus thighs and in direction of his cock, he enjoys playing with his beloved Potions Master and he knew just too well that Severus would not try to show any reaction, even when Voldemort decides to go further._

 

“ _What’s the matter, my sly serpent? Aren’t you feeling well?”, asked Voldemort via their mind connection, which forced Severus to glance at Voldemort before he replied:_

 

“ _No, Master, everything is fine, but I would appreciate it if you could remove your hand from my thighs.”_

 

“ _No, Severus. I did inform you that you would be punished or I could choose something different.”, smirked the dark Lord._

 

_Chastised, Severus shook his head to show his dark Master that he had accepted his decision. He didn’t have a real choice at this point and therefore he had to endure it stoically and hope that Voldemort would finish the punishment soon._

 

“ _I can always decide to keep you with me and not let you return to the old coot, my sly serpent. Only allowing you to wear a collar and a robe, so that I can do anything I would like to you, my Severus.”, whispered Voldemort via the mind connection. “The next time you overstep your boundaries this will be happen, Severus. You’re mine. Don’t forget it!”_

 

“ _Decided to blow my cover, Master?”, asked Severus, after he regained his equilibrium. He was never a fan of unwanted touches, but occlumency was a big help to keep certain emotions and reactions at bay, not that he plan to share this with his dark master. There was no need for harsher punishments._

 

“ _Not at all, but teaching you some forgotten lessons, anytime my dear Potions Master. You’re mine and I enjoy gifting you with some little reminder, my sly serpent. Nagini misses you greatly or should I call her to your chair?”, challenged him Voldemort amused._

 

_Nagini haven’t heard them talking, slid into the room and slung her massive body around Severus’ chair, instead of coiling around Voldemort’s. Silently nudging him, until Severus gives in and started to pet the giant snake. At the moment he couldn’t afford to provoke the dark lord or he would make his threats a harsh reality._

 

_Voldemort smirked triumphantly, Severus knows his place and he always enjoyed riling him up before the meeting started. It was very helpful that he could make good use of the holidays – any holidays in fact and kept his spy much longer than during the school days. It had been one of those decisions that he demanded the itinerary be handed over, which would show him on which occasion Severus was free from his professorial duties._

* * *

_Glancing around, he realised how small their circle had become. Many of his most loyal were still imprisoned in Azkaban. Among them were the Lestranges, but also Rookwood and Dolohov. This wouldn’t do, they needed to be freed or even better, switched with captured Order members, without his sly serpent any wiser, so that he couldn’t inform Dumbledore. As a double spy he was often pressured to share important information with both sides, but this was **too** important to risk the plan._

 

“ _I have a special gift for you, my most loyal.”, started Voldemort as he looked at each of them, his left hand still resting on Severus’ thigh. His fingers sliding once more closer to Severus’ cock, but this time the dark man kept himself rigid. Voldemort enjoyed playing with him without anyone the wiser, while Severus tried to keep any reaction to a minimum, more or less succeeding depending on the Dark Lord’s mood._

 

“ _Karkaroff, the traitor, is still on British soil. I want you to hunt him down – dead or alive, that’s your choice, it is his fault that we have lost so many of your brethren to Azkaban. His life is forfeit, let him be our example of what happens to traitors.”, Voldemort egged them on._

 

“ _Master, Alecto and I would be asking for the honour of bringing the traitor to you.”, suggested Amycus Carrow eagerly._

 

“ _So be it. Nott, Avery, you remember Sluggy, our old Head of House. Find him and bring him to our next meeting. It is time that the old snake meet his demise. Do not disappoint me. Severus, you will stay here, I have some personal orders for you. Lucius, ensure that Fudge will not be getting active against any of our circle.”, ordered Voldemort calmly._

 

“ _As you wish, Master.”, replied Lucius. He glanced at Severus, whose whole attention was focused on Nagini, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Anything he would try to say wouldn’t help Severus at all. It was better not to provoke their master when he was in one of his darker and more dominating moods._

* * *

_Voldemort waited until only he, Nagini and Severus were in the room. A short nod, and the snake slid on the floor, using the momentum to make Severus stumble into Voldemort’s arms. Strengthening his grip on the younger man, Voldemort used the fortuitous moment to steal a kiss from his shocked Potions Master, who against better judgement closed his eyes and submitted to his dark master. Carefully the Dark Lord coaxed Severus’ lips open and slid his tongue into Severus’ mouth, as he deepened the kiss and even succeeded in making Severus moan because of the stimulation on his lips and tongue._

 

_As a dominant Dark Fae – should he come into his inheritance, he wouldn’t have aged a day over 35 years old, but forces outside of his control, such as the traumatising war experiences during the Blitz, prevented Voldemort from receiving his Fae inheritance. Yes, it could still be triggered should they found out his lineage, but this rarely happened._

 

_The potions which Severus had used to help Voldemort regain his youthful looks, after the botched ritual, had been a stroke of genius. It had proven once more, why Severus had a place within his elite. Voldemort would never be willing to give him up, no matter who else would show any kind of romantic interest in Severus. He belonged to him, even when Voldemort had quite often in the past accepted his boundaries._

 

_There was no need to force himself on the younger man. To seduce him and ease him into a true relationship would be so much more beneficial for the Dark Lord. Voldemort didn’t rape anyone or force his followers into any sort of sexual relationships, he had always despised anyone who used sex to achieve their goals._

 

_It had been quite helpful in the past, that no matter how strictly he had treated his followers, and he had a temper that rivals the old deities on his best and worst days, or even tortured them, when they failed their missions. He had boundaries, which he would never cross, and that was one of the reasons why Severus never really had struggled or tried to stay far away from him._

 

_After learning that Severus could bear children, that he was one of those rare male bearers, Voldemort had secretly thanked all his lucky stars that he had him as a part of his elite, the one man, with whom he could ever consider a true partnership and a family. He wanted Severus to be happy and no longer be haunted by the demons of his past. Should Severus wish it, then he would not only wage war on the whole world, but burn it to the ground. He would do **anything** for his sly serpent. Severus didn’t even know how much power he wielded over Voldemort. And Tom knew that he wouldn’t abuse it, unlike other of his followers, he was much too shy for such power trips._

 

_Should Dumbledore even learn that there exists one person, for whom the Dark Lord would risk anything, it would be devastating. The old coot had often proven in the past, that he would sacrifice anything for his understanding of the Greater Good. Severus was too valuable to risk it. Should he ever learn that Severus was a male bearer, no — Voldemort didn’t even want to think about it. The old coot would instantly imprison Severus and ensure that only his most fanatical followers had any contact with him, while he would try to break him._

 

_Maybe he would even use Severus to cement the righteousness of Dumbledore’s cause. Voldemort knew how many darker spells and potions exist that could be extremely dangerous for a male bearer. Dumbledore had crippled the majority of the British magical people to hide his own malevolent intentions with the ominous phrase of “the Greater Good”_

 

_And what should he do if Dumbledore would go even further in his madness and force Severus to bond with the bloody boy who lived? Severus couldn’t refuse it, as the old man still holds a lot of power in Magical Britain. He wouldn’t be surprised if the old coot would use an absolute contract which had been written by Mad-Eye Moody and himself, just to ensure that Severus wouldn’t be able to escape his crazy schemes._

 

_All his sources – be it the children of Death Eaters, his unmarked followers, and even at the Ministry and Diagon Alley, had confirmed how arrogant Harry James Potter could be at times – almost a carbon copy of his late father James Potter. The children had even remarked how much his attention had been solely focused on Severus since the start of 4th year. It had worried Voldemort greatly, as he wasn’t willing to lose Severus to anyone. Should it be necessary and **if** it was Severus’ own wish, then Voldemort would be willing to share him with a worthy equal. Although he had to admit, that he wanted to be the one who claimed Severus’ virginity; to watch him coming undone under his skilled hands would be pure bliss._

* * *

_The Dark Lord led Severus to a couch in front of the fireplace and drew him once more into his arms once both had been seated on the comfortable Chesterfield. He placed quick soft kisses and bites on Severus’ neck and lips and watched with delight as Severus closed his onyx eyes once more. A bigger proof of his absolute trust in Voldemort’s action wasn’t possible._

 

“ _Sleep my sly serpent. All will be well, trust me, Severus.”, hissed Voldemort and he watched with glee as Severus succumbed to the skilled Parseltongue of his dark master. Yes, this was true bliss and happiness, which Voldemort never wanted to give up._

 

_Looking up, he realised that Nagini had watched them, before she arranged her massive body in front of the fireplace and hissed in approval. Knowing that his familiar was pleased with his future mate made Voldemort happier than he had ever been in his life. The true test would be coming later, when Severus accepted sleeping in Marvolo’s bed and allowing the Dark Lord to finally claim him._

 

_It was overdue that he let his most loyal retrieve the diadem, to ensure that nothing will stop him from claiming his beloved Dark Prince. Not only would Severus be impossibly tight, but he wanted to be his first, to show him how good sex can be. It shouldn’t be painful but pleasurable, which would help to strengthen Marvolo’s grip on Severus’ soul._

 

_Within seconds, his own eyes closed and both men slept peacefully, still in the arms’ of the other. The calm before the storm, before the war would once more shook Magical Britain, while Voldemort wants to win against anything the pathetic light side would throw against him and his followers._

 

_If he was honest with himself, then the Dark Lord would enjoy sedating his Dark Prince and spiriting him away to his most secure fortress, guarded by Nagini, so that nothing bad could happen to Severus. He would love to see him glowing (not only during the pregnancies), while their children would be safe with their bearer._

 

_Severus could solely focus on their growing family and on his potions research, while the Dark side would win the war without putting him in any kind of danger. Having learned that his beloved was a Submissive Dark Fae, many of Severus’ quirks suddenly made sense. Not only his avoidance of people whom he didn’t trust, or that he didn’t like to be touched by many people – he needed his personal space and the respect of his privacy and personal boundaries. But once you have won his trust, you would be hard pressed to find a more loyal person._

* * *

While Voldemort slept and dreamt about a possible future with his Potions Master, he didn’t know that trouble was brewing in the horizon, or to be more precise, at the Dursley residence in Surrey. Harry had called his three elves (Dobby, Winky & Kreacher) for a little war council. Nobody would be able to eavesdrop on them. And with Winky’s help all those pesky gadgets who should supervise him via the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts didn’t work any longer, but thanks to Winky’s elven magic nobody would be able to figure it out, as long as they do not touch any of them, while Harry was absent.

 

Harry had shared with them the news about his first successful trip in Severus’ dreamscape and how he had ensured that Severus couldn’t speak with anyone about it. They needed to work on their plans, so that the Potions Master wouldn’t be able to escape any of Harry’s machinations.

 

After accepting the services of Dobby & Winky, Harry had demanded that they speak like proper wizards, as he does not enjoy gibberish. Within days, nobody would be able to compare them to their former selves. The elves were only allowed to use the old speech when they were near Dumbledore or any unsuspecting order members. It wouldn’t do to show his hand too soon.

* * *

“I want permanent access to Severus’ rooms in Hogwarts – no wards should be able to keep me away from him. I want a magical set of mirrors that will allow me to spy on anyone – be it student, teacher or of course my sneaky Slytherin. On the first night, at midnight, you will transport me into Severus’ bedroom after ensuring that he will be rendered helpless on the bed, so that I can strengthen my claim on him, which I had already staked in his dreamscape.”, ordered Harry coldly. “I have claimed him already once, but to really have a strong hold on him, I need to claim him again while he is conscious of what will be happening.”

 

“Winky, you will be following the ferret invisibly anywhere he goes, be it in Hogwarts or anywhere else – and report it to me. If I give you the sign, then you will abduct him and bring him to Salazar’s secret chambers beneath the _ **C**_ _ **hamber of Secrets**_. You will put him into a magical sleep and then take a message to my elusive Slytherin. Severus will have no other choice but to accept my offer – he loves the ferret too much to risk his life or his well-being.”, laughed Harry evilly.

 

“Should we prepare the contract for Master’s bonding?”, asked Kreacher.

 

“Yes, Kreacher, no loopholes, I do not want anyone having an option to break this contract and free Severus. Look in the Black vaults for bonding jewelry, which would strengthen my natural dominance over my future husband. We will ensure that Sirius will be a free man at the end of the week, and inquiring about a possible emancipation of me, because of the past events.”, replied Harry thoughtfully.

 

His elves agreed and after Harry had finished his verspertine ablutions, he asked Kreacher for the potion that would allow lucid dreams and visions. Harry wanted to get a possible vision of the future, so that he had better knowledge on how to lure his elusive snake into his clutches. Any little hint would be helpful in developing better plans which prevent Severus from ever being able to escape his fate. He belongs to Harry, even if he would try to deny it, and Harry wasn’t willing to lose him to anyone else. No, not even when he had to take up the mantle as a _**Dark Lord**_.

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes, he didn’t even know why he had closed them a few moments ago, but it doesn’t matter now. A quick glance to the calendar showed the date — 31st July 2000 – and there was a rapid knocking on the door._

 

_A nod from Harry and Dobby opened the door, 2 Aurors stood there and between them was the man of his dreams – Severus Snape, with ripped clothing, but the defiance still clearly visible on his face. Well, Harry would enjoy taming him – it was quite easy for the new **Dark Lord Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black** to get his will. There was nothing that he enjoyed more than showing anyone his or her place in Harry’s new world order. The banner hanging from the ceiling showed his crest – the Deathly Hallows and the initials of his Name, enclosed by snakes, lions and a snow owl and in the middle a lightning bolt and a wand on a blue-golden field with green and red accents._

 

“ _Thank you Gentlemen, for locating my financé. Where did you find him? I was very worried that somebody had hurt him after he had gone missing a few weeks ago.”, began Harry calmly._

 

“ _We had found him imprisoned on one of the estates of the Criminal Albus Dumbledore, Lord Potter-Black. The old coot had tried to get him under his control, but your fiancé fought tooth and nail against it. Dumbledore will face your judges, Sire, but the final judgment lies with you. He still suffers a mild concussion and temporary amnesia, but the healers at St. Mungo’s were confident that Master Snape will very soon remember his past, Sire.”, replied one of the Aurors devotely._

 

“ _Good, very good. You can go, I’ll take care of my beloved – after all it is my duty as his dominant to always take very good care of him.”, smirked Harry. A strong grip on Severus’ arm forced the taller man to a nearby couch, where Harry pushed him roughly on it. A snap of the finger and magical ropes affixed Severus on the couch, while Harry watched him squirming._

 

“ _Do not even try to escape, my Severus. Or I will do something that I should have done years ago after Fudge had handed you over to me the first time. You will not remember it now, but I will enjoy repeating it once more.”, stated Harry coldly and enjoyed the miniscule flinching of his prisoner._

 

“ _I had warned you, that should you try to escape from my arms, than not only will you pay the price for your defiance, but also carefully chosen students of Slytherin House. It only still exists at Hogwarts as a sign of my goodwill. My loyal followers have recently caught 3 rebels which will be hanged within the next 24 hours, unless you will accept my claim on you, Severus.”, laughed Harry evilly as he carded his hands through Severus’ silky hair._

 

“ _What do you want?”, asked Severus shyly. He may not remember much, but he knew that he feared this man for a reason and it wouldn’t do to defy him thoughtlessly._

 

“ _Simple, my dear Severus. Today is my birthday and the 5th jubilee since I have taken over the power over Magical and Muggle Britain. The celebrations will last for days, but tonight at 8pm we will publicly celebrate our union, my elusive Serpent.”, answered Harry._

 

“ _And what do you have in mind, Sir?”, inquired Severus timidly, he had a very bad feeling about this._

 

“ _The rebels would normally be hanged at sundown, but if you are willing to accept my hand in marriage, they could be spared from their tragic fate; however, they would still become slaves for my most loyal followers, but better than dead, don’t you agree?”, grinned Harry._

 

“ _What do you mean with publicly, Sire?”, asked Severus flinching._

 

“ _Oh, that’s easy. I will claim you directly before the steps of Gringotts in Diagon Alley, Severus. You will spread your legs for me and accept me as your **one and only Master**. Or **I will** not only kill those pesky rebels, but any other Slytherin, who is over 20 years old – except you, of course.”, replied Harry coldly. “Think about it – you have 2 hours, until we have to leave and I’m sure you will make the right decision.”_

 

“ _A-A-And if I accept?”, asked Severus shaken._

 

“ _Then they will survive and you will become my consort and bearing my heirs, Severus. But I assure you, that I will **never** let you go. Your only choice is to become my pet or my consort and husband. Sweet dreams, my prince.”, said Harry as he left the room laughing._

 

_He was very sure that Severus would accept his proposal, when he wanted the Slytherins to survive. Soon he would have claimed his elusive Serpent and he wouldn’t let him go ever again. Tomorrow he would order his jeweller to craft new jewelry for him and his betrothed, which will show the whole world, that Severus belonged to him._

* * *

Harry had been thrown violently out of the vision, but the lunatic grin never left his face – he was quite confident, that within a very short time span he would make this vision come true. Yes, he would take up the mantle of a Dark Lord and claim Severus as his consort. Severus would submit to him, or the Slytherins would pay the price for it, and this is something Severus would never risk. He knew the Potions Master too well – Severus wouldn’t risk any of his students, if he had the choice to save them.

 

After he’d managed to get Sirius exonerated and himself emancipated, he would let his solicitor arrange an appointment with Fudge and using not only his status as the boy who lived, but also the full power of the Name Potter-Black to get Severus into his arms.

 

Severus belongs to him, and it was overdue that Severus realised this, too. The crest in his vision intrigued Harry, and it was this, that he wanted to use to brand his stubborn Potions Master. A claiming mark in the form of a bite should be proof enough, but Harry was at times an overachiever, and he was amused by the idea that Severus would be forced to wear _**his crest**_ forever at a prominent part on his body, He wouldn’t even allow him to glamour it or even camouflage it, no, everyone should know at once, that Severus belongs solely to Harry James Potter-Black.

 

Harry laid back on the bed and wanked to the images of the vision of a tied up Severus Snape at his mercy, while he envisioned fucking his glorious mouth until he came again and again, while Severus would be force to swallow the whole load. How he wanted this dream to come true and the whole magical world tremble at his feet, while he claimed Severus.

 

A finger snap later, and the elves changed his nightclothes and the bedding. The silk bedding they had stolen from Severus’ chambers, as they had with the black silk pyjama and the bathing robe. Even after magically altering it to Harry’s size, it still has Severus’ unique scent lingering on it. Harry snuggled deeper under the sheets and soon started to dream about having Severus cuddled closer to his chest. Harry slept very well in this night.

* * *

After meeting with her advisers, Queen Maeve had decided that the announcement of the tournament and of Severus’ true identity, as well as a picture of his non-glamoured looks, should be published on the _**7** _ _**th** _ _of_ _**August 1995,** _ because on the day before, the trial against Hermione Jean Granger would be taking place and she didn’t want anyone to destroy her carefully crafted plans.

 

Using her seer crystal, she didn’t needed much time to locate Severus. Her seer crystal was a special creation; it not only allowed chosen persons to be found during the day, but you can use it to enter their dream spaces, too. It even allows her to touch them, should she wish it. Queen Maeve had only once, as Severus had still been a toddler, been able to cuddle him close to her body. His fragrance had been so sweet, that she had to fight with herself to hand him back to his mother. She felt no remorse for using this now to her personal gain. Severus belonged to her court, he should have been brought to her ages ago, but because most of her minions had forgotten how fast time went on the mortal realms – compared to the Faerie Realms, they had failed their mission.

 

She had a second crystal, which allows Queen Maeve to watch visions that involve family members. They could be stored in vials and watched at leisure in a pensieve, but all of them had this hazy fog around it to differ it from a normal memory. The vision from the night before found her approval. Maybe this Harry Potter would be a worthy candidate for marrying her beloved nephew. He may be arrogant and acting like a toe-rag, but he would keep Severus on a short leash and ensure that he wouldn’t be able to stray. She had enjoyed how he had manipulated Severus in this vision, even though he didn’t have all of his memories to accept his proposal.

 

Yes, she would send one of her spies to learn more about this young man – Voldemort didn’t need to know that she had already a second choice, should he be unable to win Severus over. She really enjoyed stirring up trouble. Knowing how much Severus valued his privacy, this approach would make him much more submissive, as he wouldn’t dare to risk anyone he cared about. Queen Maeve really wanted to meet Severus very soon and to influence him into her wished direction, while she prepared her troops for a new war against those aggravating mortals.

 

The Queen looked up as a magical message floated to her, it informed her, that a _**Dominant** **Dark Incubus**_ had come into his inheritance a few days ago and was now looking for his mate. Maeve smiled, they’re exists nobody who would be more ruthless than a Dark Incubi – and they knew exactly how to win their mates. Resistance will crumble within minutes after they had the chance to establish a claim on their chosen mate. Yes, finally they’re entering _**interesting times** _ once more.

 

Queen Maeve stood up, it was time to go to sleep. The tournament would be announced in a few days, and this would mean that Severus wouldn’t be able to hide himself any longer. Sooner or later, she will get her wish, even when that meant that she would have to retrieve him personally. It had been years, since she had been in Magical Britain.

 

Severus will not know who she is, and that would be her big advantage to get him into her hands, without anyone the wiser. Needless to say that Queen Maeve slept very well during the night, and her dreams were filled with the war won by her Dark Faes and Severus swearing his eternal fealty to her throne, before asking for her blessing for his coming nuptials.

* * *

_**6 th August 1995 – Wizengamot – Trial of Hermione Granger** _

 

Hermione hadn’t slept well at all. Not only the stranger who had _convinced_ her to sign a contract, without giving her more information had haunted her dreams. No, she feared the Wizengamot much more, who knows what they would ask of her. Would they use Veritaserum, and if so, how could she kept certain information hidden? She didn’t even want to think of what repercussions could be awaiting her, when she disappointed the Headmaster or even worse Harry. What should she do, if they asked her about knowing any other illegal animagi? She couldn’t keep mum in that case. The potion would prevent it.

 

A quick glance on her watch, which even had a date device, and the girl began to tremble. They tried her today on the 50th remembrance of the bombing of Hiroshima? Maybe it was a coincidence, according to Professor McGonnagall, most wizards do not have close ties to the muggle world. But why did they chose this date for her trial? It confused and scared her at the same time.

 

Would anyone from the magical world be here for her? Arthur or Molly Weasley? Or would Harry come if the Dursleys allow it? She wasn’t able to send them a message, and she had never felt so alone in her whole life. It helped a little that her parents wouldn’t witness her disgrace. It had been bad enough to look at them when the Aurors had arrested her at home.

 

The stranger, who had made her sign the contract, had informed her that he would be there to ensure that they wouldn’t treat her too harshly. But Hermione didn’t know if she could believe him. She feared him, without really knowing why, but fear him she did. The last night had been like a bad dream, but still, he had treated her like a lowly slave, forced her to call herself the worst slur that exists for muggleborns, and to Hermione’s surprise she had done it. Following his commands to the letter, as she had only one wish: to please him, so that he would treat her better. But why had she done it? That was a riddle to the teenager.

* * *

Harry, who had learned from his elves that Hermione had been arrested, had created a devious plan to ensure that she wouldn’t be able to betray him or Sirius. He had ordered Kreacher to mix together a special Black Family potion, which would prevent the spilling of any family secrets, that either the Head of House nor the direct heir had forbidden. Dobby had been ordered to bring the bottle with butterbeer into Hermione’s cell and used an elven charm to force her to drink it all.

 

The true beauty of this mixture, was that Hermione would still know the secrets, but won’t be able to betray him or Sirius. It worked even better than a classical wand oath and it couldn’t even be flushed out of the system. This would teach the know-it-all a very important lesson and he could even take it a step further, by tying her up in a dark place and then telling her all his plans regarding his beloved Severus, therefore making Hermione into his accomplice, and taunting her the whole time that it would be her fault, should he ever claim the Potions Master.

 

Yes, Harry grinned, life was good and very soon he would claim his heart’s delight and ensure that Severus would learn his place and that he solely belongs to Harry, or the Slytherins would pay the price for Severus’ defiance. He would force Severus to witness it all, before he branded him with his new crest. He couldn’t wait until he made Severus totally submit to his will.

 

There was only one big problem, namely Albus Dumbledore. What should he do with the old coot? He would enjoy playing with him before he killed him personally, no – not with a wand, but with mere muggle tools, as it would be only adequate for a self-styled Muggle-lover.

 

He should bleed the old man out like an animal, and afterwards use the blood to write the runes on Severus, that would force him to submit to Harry’s will. Who knows, maybe he could even _convince_ his stubborn prince to drink a few sips from the fresh blood, so that they would seal their bond as it was once tradition. Harry felt his cock harden at this mental image of a bound naked Severus with fresh bloody runes on his glorious body, before Harry would make him his. He began to stroke himself faster and faster until his cock spilled the cum over his hand and stomach.

 

Lifting the hand to taste his own cum, the teenager grinned, it was tasteful, but Severus’ cum tasted so much better. Maybe he would soon get the chance to taste it again, before he would force Severus to give him another blow-job, not only in the dreamscape but in the real world, too. And afterwards he would cut his initials in Severus’ naked flesh, to show everyone, to whom Severus belonged.

 

He went to his own bathroom, that had been created by the elves as they updated his prison cell at the Dursleys. Both rooms were now expanded by the usage of wizarding space - no muggle could enter them, without the explicit permission of Harry. Dobby and Winky had removed the door and with their own brand of magic ensured that Vernon couldn’t put new bars on the windows or locks on the door. The whole area was now cloaked by elven magic – the trace wasn’t working on Harry’s magic any longer, nor would it be registered when he or his elves used magic at Private Drive. This has made Harry’s life much easier, as he now had the chance to literally scare his relatives to death, should they be stupid enough to provoke him. Thanks to his custom made secondary wand, he had the perfect tool for his revenge on hand at all times. He would enjoy to crucio them all, until they started to understand what animals they truly are.

* * *

The scare by Sirius was only a small part of Harry’s revenge, the letter from his solicitor had truly terrified Vernon and Petunia. It mentioned the monthly health scan that his godfather wished to happen, as well as reports on the interactions with the Dursleys and the other families in the neighbourhood. Anything that went against their agreement would be punished harshly. They surely didn’t want for Dudley to lose his right to attend Smeltings or that Vernon would lose his job and be blacklisted on top for the whole Commonwealth. Sirius expected weekly letters from his nephew and none of the Dursleys were allowed to be near him when he wrote them, or Dudley would be the new favourite victim of the school bullies at Smeltings.”

 

Needless to say, none of them dared to speak to Harry without any reason. Petunia did the chores on her own, she had now engaged a gardener for her garden and a house maid, who comes weekly during the school year, and twice per week during the holidays.

 

The message which had been brought by Kreacher had informed them that the appointment with their account manager and Amelia had been sped up. She had time on the 6th of August 1995 at 10am, as a trial had been scheduled to take place at 11am, therefore they could either accept it or have to reschedule it again.

 

Harry and Sirius agreed, Kreacher would transport Sirius in his dog-form to Gringotts and use the back entrance to get to their meeting, while Harry would be brought by Dobby, while Winky would observe the Dursleys.

 

Should all go well, then they would try to arrange a new meeting with Fudge at the end of this week. Harry didn’t want to wait another day until he made Fudge into a willing puppet. He was the key to get Severus into his hands and Harry would enjoy getting one over the old goat.

 

He took a shower and changed into his official clothes as Heir Potter-Black, elegant clothes, which suited him perfectly, an emerald green tie to emphasise his eyes, and to strengthen the effect, he forgoes the glasses and used magical contact lenses. He puts the heir rings of House Potter and Black on his fingers, straightened his tie and nodded, to show that it was time to leave.

 

Maybe he should send a little message to Severus, a warning of what would happen should he try to be difficult. No, it was much better to let him stew in silence, before he ambushes him once more in his personal dreamscape. Harry enjoyed playing with him like a cat with a mouse. It was worth the wait, while his elves would ensure that everything would be perfect before he claimed his stubborn Potions Master completely.

* * *

Kreacher brought him one of the darker potions tomes that belonged to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. This book was specifically written for the control of natural submissive and male bearers with the help of spells and potions. The first tome specialised on potions, while the companion tome described the spells which could be used to _tame_ the chosen submissive without his knowledge. Harry had been gifted both tomes on his 15th birthday by Lady Walburga, she loved him like her own grandson. Not even death would stop a _**true**_ Black from educating the next generation. She had even asked him which name he wanted to be known as after gaining both lordships - Harrison or Hadrian James Potter-Black?

 

Harry had considered his options, before he decided that _**Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black**_ would be his personal decision and had found her approval. The books should help him to win Severus as his future husband. It wouldn’t be easy to separate him for long from the negative influence on his life – namely Dumbledore and the Death Eaters, but Harry had learned to be patient, while he used his elves and his connections as designated Lord Potter-Black to reach his goal.

 

He had ordered Kreacher to bring Sirius in his animagus form to Gringotts, while Dobby and Winky would invite not only Minister Fudge, but also Madame Bones to the meeting. It was important for Harry’s plans, that both learned the truth at the same time, after taking a wand oath, so that they won’t be able to betray him.

 

The dark haired teenager couldn’t prevent his glee from showing after learning that his Head of House will be called in front of the Wizengamot to speak about Hermione’s behaviour at Hogwarts. She wouldn’t expect this and Harry seriously considered a short intermezzo at the Ministry of Magic to hear the verdict for Hermione and to hold his press conference in front of many witnesses. Rita Skeeter would love to bring an exclusive interview about him, and when somebody knows how to use her, then she could be quite useful.

 

“Soon Magical Britain will learn to fear me, and you, my beloved Severus, will learn to submit to me or the Slytherins will pay the price for your stubbornness. The tournament is a mere formality, as you will never be able to escape me, Sevvy. The fake life debt will ensure that you can’t reject me, and after imprisoning Draco on one of my estates you will be very eager to accept my proposal. Your freedom for his. I know you quite well, Baby. You will not be able to let him suffer. Even when the ferret deserves it.”, laughed Harry evilly.

* * *

At Hogwarts Minerva had been negatively surprised to received a summoning for Hermione’s trial. She would answer questions about Hermione, both as her Head of House and as a character witness. The letter warned that Veritaserum could be used or a wand oath, should medial risks exist.

 

She knew that talking with Albus wouldn’t help, but what about the others? Poppy, Filius and Pomona wouldn’t be so indifferent. She didn’t know where Severus was, but he had always fought for all of his students. Even when he fought more fiercely when a Slytherin was involved or when he suspected a case of abuse or neglect.

 

Minerva wouldn’t let Hermione fight this battle on her own, and she was sure that her colleagues would support her, even accompany her to the trial, if she asked them. The Gryffindor Head of House wanted to learn the truth, no matter how painful it may be, but it was needed. She really hated Albus’ mind games. They always left scars behind.

 

3 Floo calls later, she got the confirmation that Filius, Pomona and Poppy would accompany her to the trial. They would floo over to the Ministry at 10am, the trial would start at 11am so that they would be able to talk without eavesdroppers. Filius had suggested using one of Severus’ spells to prevent unwanted witnesses. He had been impressed how far the spell crafting of his younger colleague had gone during Severus’ adolescence. Not many students have such a strong grasp on magical theory and practice that that they were able to invent new spells, but Severus had always been special.

* * *

Mordred was preparing himself as well, he had even designed new business cards, which he would use at the trial, which he found very amusing:

 

_**Mordred Erl King – Consultant, Advisor, Warlord**_

_**You do not want to be regarded as one of my enemies.** _

 

He would attend the trial, when possible collect his little slave and if he calculated the odds correctly, then he would meet Jareth, too. It had been years since he had the chance to challenge the Goblin King to another duel. Mordred would enjoy to rub it in, that he had stolen not only a kiss from Severus but establish a claim on the young Prince. They can’t protect him all the time. One small slip and the Dark Faes would whisk Severus away to the Dark Court.

* * *

Jareth had learned about the trial against the muggleborn by one of his Goblins. He hadn’t had a good night, after learning about the attack of his beloved cousin in Severus’ dreamscape, even when nothing seems to have happened during the last night.

 

He had stepped closer to the bed and watched sorrowfully as his cousin, who seems to sleep quite fitfully, even with the goblin made dreamless sleep which prevented bad dreams. Jareth advised the healer that nobody had the right to enter the infirmary, except himself and Queen Titania to visit Severus. A Goblin guard should stand on watch 24/7, until the young Prince had been declared free to go.

 

The _young_ Goblin King (330 years) hoped that the preventive measures would be enough to protect Severus. At the moment he had a dozen goblins searching the royal vaults for the protection medallions, that could even protect the dreamscapes. And another dozen goblins searched the Royal Library for all texts regarding dreamscapes, and dark incubi. Jareth wanted to protect Severus no matter the cost.

 

If necessary than he would give the order, that a portkey should be created that brought them both to the Royal Palace in Avalon. No mortal had been able to find either country nor palace, and a strong shield prevent any nefarious attacks on the dreamscapes of its inhabitants. Not to mention that the elite of the healers of both courts were always available and they could speed up Severus’ recovery, before he would learn more about his royal duties.

* * *

At 10am the Hogwarts-quartet entered the foyer of the British Ministry of Magic as agreed upon their departure from Hogwarts, they would venture to the canteen for a quick breakfast and to speak about their strategy in regard to this strange trial.

 

A gasp from Filius alarmed his female companions and they turned their heads in the direction where they spied two males, whose pose and clothes screamed power and ruthlessness.

 

“Oh my, what is _he_ doing here?”, asked Filius astonished.

 

The Goblin King was rarely seen in public and who was the stranger who openly mocked him.

 

“Let’s go closer, this could be important.”, whispered Filius to his companions. They nodded and followed him closer to the two males, who faced each other in the middle of the foyer.

 

They weren’t the only ones who had drawn closer. Anyone in the foyer had been automatically drawn closer so that they wouldn’t miss a single word. Even Rita Skeeter, who had been accompanied by her solicitor, found a good place to hear every word of the stand-off.

* * *

“You have the audacity to be here, today? I always knew that you had no respect for any sort of laws, Mordred.”, growled Jareth angrily.

 

“Dear me, I am shaking in my boots Goblin King.”, mocked Mordred. Mordred was a specialist in rubbing salt in open wounds and then provoking the other party further, just to see how they would react to his actions and words.

 

“How is your little cousin by the way? Lord Prince isn’t here with you? I would have loved to meet him again and to deepen our relationship. Are you sure that it is wise to let him be alone in such trying times? Someone could try to take advantage of the situation and claim him quite thoroughly. Such a pity, I would have loved to learn more about him, if I had the opportunity. The kiss was so delicious. But you have to take away all fun, don’t you, Jareth?”

 

“Stay away from him. He isn’t yours. You’re not even worthy to be near him.”, replied Jareth.

 

“You have no say in this. Don’t forget to read the newspaper tomorrow – no matter which one. Everyone will know his true looks at noon. The pendant is easy to remove when you know how to do it. He was so responsive to a single kiss and touch, what would he do, when I go further on our next encounter, Goblin King? Do you really think that you can protect him? You couldn’t do it successfully in the past, and you can’t do it now. Not even in your dreams, your Majesty.”, smirked Mordred.

 

“How dare you. You will stay far away from my cousin. And your queen, too. He doesn’t belong to you. He has the right to choose and isn’t a pawn in one of your mindless silly games.”, screamed Jareth.

 

“Really? I have enjoyed stealing a kiss from him. I would have done more, but we had been disturbed. You and your kin were always mindless brutes. My queen would love to have him as a _**permanent**_ guest at her court. Our healers are much better than yours anytime. Did he know that you haven’t told him the truth, Jareth?”, provoked Mordred further. “Give Severus my best regards, I could even send some of my apprentices to him, so that his days wouldn’t be boring any longer. They’re eager to please.”

 

“Keep your filthy hand and your filthy mind away from my cousin or Dagda help me, I’ll throw your personally in the abyss.”, growled Jareth.

 

“Make me?”, provoked Mordred further

 

“You will never have him! My cousin has a mate, who will find and court him properly. Not even your queen can change it, Erlking.”, replied Jareth icily.

 

“Really?”, asked Mordred mockingly. “And do you know the name of this mysterious mate perchance? You are only trying to desperately to throw me off. That won’t do!”

 

“I may not know his name, but I know what he is, and that is more than enough to ensure that you will kept your wandering hands to yourself. Nobody is more possessive than this person and should he deem it necessary, then he will kill anyone who tries to make a move on my beloved cousin.”, grinned Jareth.

 

“Your Queen has agreed to a tournament, where anyone can participate who wanted to win him over. You can’t stop us Jareth, we will _always_ win. My Queen would be delighted to finally meet her nephew officially after all those years. I do not believe that she will ever let him go again.”, replied Mordred.

 

He turned away, but as he wanted to have the last word he called over his shoulder:

 

“By the way, Goblin King, read the newspaper tomorrow, all secrets will be revealed. Your cousin will only find true sanctuary at the dark court, anyone else would try to hunt him down, should they know the truth.”

 

“You can’t do this, Mordred. You would destroy him.”, screamed Jareth devastated.

 

“C’est la vie, Jareth. It is his destiny. And nobody can change it.”, smirked Mordred as he vanished into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Jareth bristled in anger and snapped twice with his finger. 4 Goblins bowed deeply to their King and waited on his instructions. They knew better as to provoke him, when he was in one of his darker moods.

 

“You will personally ensure that nothing except the tournament will be reported tomorrow, no photo without the permission of Queen Titania, and no insider information about the royal family. Should I read one word about Lord Prince that wasn’t pre-approved, heads will roll. I want a magical restraining order that none of them can come near my little cousin. Go!”, ordered Jareth angrily. “Lord Prince isn’t allowed to leave Gringotts without explicit permission from Queen Titania or me – no matter what facts he can quote. And nobody is allowed to enter his rooms, without a thorough screening-process.”

 

The quartet bowed again and left the Ministry in a hurry. Jareth didn’t threat, he always followed through with them. They wanted to stay alive and if they had to do such errands, then it was a small price compared to anything else he could demand from his loyal subjects.

* * *

At Gringotts, Severus had awoken from a good night rest. Goblin potions still worked on him, while normal dreamless sleep would have been useless. The young Potions Master was extremely grumpy, as he was informed that he couldn’t leave the infirmary, nor was he allowed to skip a single meal. At 10am he would have the first of many healing sessions, they would check for potential nerve damage and forgotten or wrongly healed broken bones. At least the sticking charm had been removed, after placing a ward on the infirmary that wouldn’t allow Severus to leave the room without explicit permission. He knew why he couldn’t stand healers, they were at times even worse than overbearing female relatives.

 

His wand had already been confiscated, the Goblin Healer risked nothing, as they knew his temper just too well. Severus could expect Queen Titania for another talk later, she hadn’t been pleased when she got the first report about his latest medical report, and a copy of his medical file with the notification _**High Flight Risk**_.

 

Be it as it may, Severus was stuck here, fearing to dream again, because of the latest nightmare and those 3 encounters with different males didn’t make it any better. What should he do when Voldemort tried to summon him again? None of those busybodies and worry warts would let him slip out for a short trip to a Death Eater meeting.

 

For Merlin’s sake! This time he had to fear that Voldemort would make his threat come true, that he wouldn’t allow him to go back to Hogwarts, should he not be present at the next summoning of the Death Eaters. Voldemort had a temper and wasn’t shy in using curses, especially the Unforgivables, but at the moment he could do nothing.

* * *

Harry Potter, Severus shivered as he remembered the dream. Potter had changed drastically, he couldn’t pinpoint it down, but Severus feared that Harry Potter evolved into a dark wizard. Dark may not mean evil automatically, but Harry Potter didn’t seem to care whom he hurt, as long as he could force his will on others.

 

Here in the infirmary, Severus could admit that he feared this _**new and darker Harry Potter.**_ He had already had enough experiences with Black Madness – Bellatrix and Sirius was enough to last a lifetime and now Potter, too. No, he didn’t want anything to do with this teenager ever again.

 

It doesn’t matter, Severus would never allow anyone to harm his family or his Slytherins and somehow, the golden brat had figured this out and used it to threaten Severus. How real were those dreams? No, Severus couldn’t risk that anything could happen to Draco or to his Snakes.

 

Frustrated, Severus tried to hit the wall next to his bed with both fists, as a protection field sprung up, which absorbed the impact. Severus growled angrily, how dare they to do this do him. He hated being so helpless and had nothing which he could use to release his frustrations and negative emotions.

* * *

Suddenly a patronus appeared in front of him – it was a stag – and Severus knew only one person that had a stag patronus at the moment – Harry bloody Potter. What does he want now? Instinctively, Severus recoiled, but the stag strutted to him and pressed him with his antlers at the wall beside his bed.

 

“ _Good morning, Sevvy. Just a little reminder that you’re mine. Do not talk with anyone about our little dream detention or the ferret will have a bad accident. I can’t wait to claim you on this plane, too, Baby. Don’t try to run, I can find you anywhere and I would love to show you your place, Sevvy. I can be very convincing, and if you’re trying to escape me again, then I’ll be forced to ask the headmaster to move into your quarters, because of my visions of Moldyshorts. So the question will be, are you a nice or a naughty boy, Sevvy?”_ , laughed the stag patronus.

 

Before Severus had a chance to say anything, the stag pressed his lips on Severus and bit him harshly. Shocked Severus opened his lips and the tongue of the stag slid into Severus’ mouth, where it explored everything, completely ignoring Severus’ trembling.

 

“ _Delicious, baby. I can’t wait for our next kiss. Behave Sevvy, or you’ll regret it. You’re mine and I won’t stop until I have my cock deep within your arse.”_ , chuckled the patronus again, as he dissolved into mist.

* * *

Tiredly, Severus sank on to the ground, he couldn’t do this any longer. The boy was clearly insane and he wouldn’t stop until – until what? Did he really want to go even further and force him into his bed? Silent sobs shook his body and the young Potions Master didn’t dare to look up. Why couldn’t he wake up from this hellish nightmare?

 

Harry had mastered another variation of the Patronus charm, he could now even will his patronus to become invisible and use it to spy on people, even record what his Patronus saw. Therefore he had sent a second one to the infirmary as he wanted to see how Severus reacted to his message. Harry had been pleased to see how much more magic he could use, after he hadn’t tried to keep his dark side under control. He was a dark wizard, and he hadn’t any reason to be ashamed about it.

 

Needless to say the dark teenager had been delighted, seeing Severus sitting exhausted at the wall near his bed and tears running down his face. Soon he would be ripe for the picking. It was necessary to break his stubborn Potions Master for Severus’ own good. So that he could rebuild and mould him afterwards into his perfect little submissive.

 

Harry’s hand landed automatically on his crotch, Severus’ tears turned him on, and he wished to be with him in the room to claim him now, while he wouldn’t be able to resist him. An eerie voice filled both rooms – the infirmary and Harry’s bedroom at the Dursleys with an otherworldly song, Harry saw how Severus looked up, his face still marred by the tears as his lips silently mouthed the song _**Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush** _ , which had been published in the late 1970s. This song had always calmed him down, made him feel better and believing that true love could prevail and that soulmates really exist.

* * *

 

_Out on the wiley windy moors_  
We'd roll and fall in green  
You had a temper, like my jealousy  
Too hot, too greedy  
How could you leave me  
When I needed to possess you?  
I hated you, I loved you too

 

_Bad dreams in the night_  
You told me I was going to lose the fight  
Leave behind my wuthering, wuthering  
Wuthering heights

 

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home_  
I'm so cold, let me in your window  
Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home  
I'm so cold, let me in your window

 

_Oh, it gets dark, it gets lonely_  
On the other side from you  
I pine a lot, I find the lot  
Falls through without you  
I'm coming back love, cruel Heathcliff  
My one dream, my only master

 

_Too long I roam in the night_  
I'm coming back to his side to put it right  
I'm coming home to wuthering, wuthering  
Wuthering heights

 

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home_  
I'm so cold, let me in your window  
Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home  
I'm so cold, let me in your window

 

_Oh, let me have it, let me grab your soul away_  
Oh, let me have it, let me grab your soul away  
You know it's me, Cathy

 

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home_  
I'm so cold, let me in your window  
Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home  
I'm so cold, let me in your window  
Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy, I've come home  
I'm so cold

 

Harry smirked, he wasn’t willing to lose his beloved Potions Master to anyone else and he didn’t care any longer to kept his image as Dumbledore’s golden boy up – Magical Britain wouldn’t know what hit them, when Harry shows the true self behind the mask.

* * *

At the Ministry, Poppy, Filius, Minerva and Poppy had looked surprised after watching the confrontation between the Goblin King and the mysterious stranger. Who had both men meant, as they spoke about Lord Prince? Filius had remarked as they sat in the safety of a silencing bubble in the canteen, that he had never seen the Goblin King so infuriated as today. This man had managed to get under his skin, he could be dangerous, therefore it will be better to keep far away from him.

 

Pomona looked at the others and asked:

 

“Should we approach him? He could maybe tell us about Severus and when he will come back to Hogwarts?”

 

Filius frowned and replied, “I don’t know, Pomona. He was very furious.”

 

A shadow fell on them and forced them to look up, Jareth stood behind them, his gloved hand signalled to the free chair and Filius nodded automatically, which was enough for Jareth to sit down. A finger snip created a better privacy and silencing ward, as Jareth watched them all closely, before he began to smirk.

 

“It seems, my cousin wasn’t joking when he described you as overbearing.”, began Jareth.

 

“Your cousin, your Majesty?”, asked Filius baffled.

 

“Indeed. Severus, is my younger cousin. At the moment he _enjoys_ the unlimited attention of the best healers of Gringotts. Much to his displeasure as my mother had decided that he can’t leave the premises until his health is much better. Severus hates to be confined to the infirmary or under a healer’s care. And he didn’t like it overly much, that my mother wants to find a suitable spouse for him. For that reason, we will announce the start of a tournament tomorrow, that will soon takes place. The victor will have the honour to marry my stubborn little cousin.”, answered Jareth calmly.

 

“I wish them luck, as it would be much easier to tame a Hungarian Horntail, instead of my little cousin. I wouldn’t even be surprised if Sev managed to spit fire on the unlucky soul who had raised his ire. There is a reason why our experienced healers don’t hesitate to stick him to the bed, removing his wand and even sedating him, before they scan him quite thoroughly. He hates to be at their mercy and would always find a way to sneak out, if you let him out of your sight for only one moment. He is extremely good at that.”

* * *

A bell chimed and the loudspeaker reminded them that the trial Rita Skeeter vs. Hermione Granger trial would be starting soon in Chamber 5 - which ensured that the quintet stood up and hurried to the chamber. It wouldn’t do to be late for the trial, especially as Minerva was one of the witnesses, and would sit in a certain area within the chambers that had been enclosed by silencing spells, so that the witnesses can’t be influenced from a third party.

 

Everyone took their seats and it didn’t take long before they led Hermione into the room. The teachers and Poppy had been disturbed to see the young woman, who looked miserable and downtrodden. But what was even worse, is that the chains bound her to the chair, which only happened if the prisoner had been confirmed as dangerous or deranged. It didn’t bode well for the trial.

 

After summarising the accusation and the confirmation that Veritaserum would be used on the accused, not only Rita had been interested in watching the development. The Veritaserum had been checked thoroughly and given to Hermione, before the test questions had been asked:

 

“Name”, was the first standard question of the interrogator.

 

“Hermione Granger”, replied Hermione monotonously.

 

“Born”, was the second one.

 

“19th September 1979”, answered the teenager unfazed. “But I have used a time turner during my third school year, therefore I’m already of age, Sir.”

 

“Blood status?”, unusual but this was one of the questions which Lucius had slipped into the catalogue and neither accusation nor defense had a problem with it. However the answer surprised them all.

 

“I’m a lowly Mudblood, who belongs to my Master. Master has the right to punish me as he sees fit.”

 

“What? For Merlin’s sake. Who do you mean, girl?”, asked Cornelius Fudge irritated.

 

“I’m not worthy to know his name. But I have the honour to serve him and our prince in any capacity. I belong to my master and he knows best.”, replied Hermione still under the influence of the truth serum and the contract.

* * *

“Maybe I can help?”, interrupted Mordred them smiling coldly.

 

“She had signed a contract to become a slave for Queen Maeve’s court. Lifelong services, if I have to admit it, but it would enable her to get away with a slap on her wrist, Minister Fudge. My Queen had sent me to ensure that the young woman would accept her part of the deal and protect our prince, as well as do anything he wishes her to do. A simple standard contract, but as she is already of age, permission from her legal muggle guardians wasn’t necessary.”, he explained calmly.

 

“Is it already archived?”, inquired Dolores Umbridge gleefully, the pink toad had perked up as she had heard the magical words: contract, lifelong service and of course, Mudblood.

 

“Indeed, Mrs. Undersecretary. My Queen has always demanded only the best from us advisors. She was adamant that I bring her new slave directly to her, so that we can start her schooling. But my Queen had asked to allow the young woman to finish her studies at Hogwarts under restrictions.

 

_**#1 She** _ _**has** _ _**to wear special magical suppressing cuffs, which will be activated outside of classes.** _

 

_**#2 She** _ _**has** _ _**no right to either become a prefect or Head girl, or** _ _**any other** _ _**powerful position for the rest of her Hogwarts’ career.** _

 

_**#3 Hermione Granger will have to pay a fine of 5000 Galleons to Ms Rita Skeeter for the ordeal.** _

 

“I do know that you had a bigger loss, Ms Skeeter, but we have to take into account that our newest slave hasn’t finished her schooling yet, and does not have access to any hidden accounts, so that she can afford a bigger fine.”

 

_**#4 Hermione Granger will have to attend anti-aggression sessions as well as an exclusive therapy with a mind healer – chosen by Ms Skeeter or a trustful advisor.** _

 

_**#5 Her Hogsmeade privilege will be restricted, she is only allowed to go twice a year to the village, if one of the teachers can take her.** _

 

_**#6 All OWLs have to be passed with the average EE — or Ms Granger will no longer be allowed to study at Hogwarts. Instead, she will be removed and study with one of our trusted tutors at Queen Maeve’s court.** _

 

“Do you have anything to add, or do you find it justified, Minister Fudge? Ms Skeeter, the money will be transferred to your vault on the 19th of September 1995. We ask that you inform us, should the money not be transferred to your account on time.”, listed Mordred as he bowed deeply, showing his respect to the Wizengamot.

 

“Er, no. Do you wish to take Ms. Granger with you, Mr…?”, asked Cornelius Fudge baffled.

 

“King, Mordred Erl King, Minister. I would appreciate to take her with me. My Queen had emphasised how important it is to prepare her new servant explicitly for her future tasks, before she returned for the new school year to Hogwarts.”, smirked Mordred.

* * *

Fudge nodded and as nobody else rejected Mordred’s decision, he had only to wait, until the chains fell down from Granger’s arms and legs. A finger snip was enough that the girl stumbled to her new Master and followed him as Mordred left the Ministry.

 

No witness had been necessary, the whole trial had been over before it had really begun, and Rita’s gaze promised that this could be found in the next edition of the Daily Prophet. Rita may not know who this mysterious Mr. King is – but she knew that Ms Granger wouldn’t be a problem for her any longer.

 

Hermione’s arrogance and her ignorance about magical contracts had been her downfall. A copy of the process protocol would be sent to her parents with a copy of her contract – of course only the harmless variation and nobody would be any wiser. Hermione Granger now belonged to Queen Maeve’s court for the rest of her natural life.

 

The rest of the summer would be spent learning the rules of her new Master and to start her education as his latest pet, before she will meet the Prince for the first time, when school is in session again.

 

The true identity of the prince will be a shock for the bushy-haired girl, but this didn’t interest Mordred at all. He would enjoy playing with the girl, to break her and to mould her into a perfect little wanton submissive, who was willing to do anything to please Mordred or any of his customers, as soon as he wished it to happen.

 

Since she had always bragged about her abilities in researching any topic, Mordred would put her to good use, to find any loophole which would help him to claim the young prince or to regain unlimited access to Severus’ dreamscape once more.

 

But he wouldn’t give Severus up without a fight. No, now that he had tasted him for the first time, he wanted more. He turned him on and Mordred wasn’t willing to let anyone else claim the young prince. No, he had nefarious plans for the young Potions Master and the necessary ruthlessness to made them reality, even if this would mean abducting the young Prince and imprisoning him on one of Mordred’s estates.


	10. Announcing the Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened - not only had the Fae dared to share a few of Severus secrets with the magical world via a press conference - no, they announce a tournament for anyone, who wants to marry Severus.
> 
> Neville realising the distress of his partner, sends a phantom to the Gringotts' infirmary, so that he could calming his beloved, andfounds out, who was the culprit. A new _unexpected_ powerful foe appears, what are his plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One of the many problems in the HP-Universe are the gaps – did World War II affected the Magical world, too? Was the Blitz a problem – or why hadn’t the orphanages been evacuated? One theory had stated that in the HP-Parallel-universe, World War II had been over much earlier, and the Blitz didn’t happen at all.
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, I found this quite strange – why would Tom Riddle fear death so much when he hasn’t grown up during a war nor experienced the bombing of the city. During the 1940s, most orphanages would kick children out after reaching a certain age, around 13-14 years old. They would be looking for someone who would employ them (maid, boot boy, farm worker…); in fact, they had already looked for options to get rid of the older kids. Adoption during trying times is quite rare, especially if you’re out of your toddler years. The situation in an orphanage is quite competitive, as on the weekends either potential employers could appear or parents who were willing to adopt one of the little ones.
> 
>  
> 
> Tom would have needed someone who would help him learn about the Magical World and to have a chance to earn a few coins over the summer. Take into account that any magical adult would have enforced a magical contract on the boy. An early apprenticeship where he signs up for a certain amount of years, generally it had been 3-7 years, to ensure that the child/teenager would fulfil the contract.
> 
>  
> 
> It would explain from whom Tom learned about the Dark Arts, dealing with curses, and gathering knowledge about the Magical World. At the same time, he could be certain that his employer would use his contacts to remove the trace from Tom’s wand. After all, he would need a helper who could freely use magic during the summer without alerting the Ministry. Burke is a member of the sacred 28 – it would be quite easy for him to get the approval of the Ministry for his young apprentice after showing the Magical contract. The chances are good that Burke even showed a young Tom how to create his own portkeys and to hunt for obscure treasures.
> 
>  
> 
> Knowing that he would have been kicked out at 13/14 years old, it would have been quite easy to come to an agreement with the orphanage – a simple room for the night, for which Tom would pay for during the summer, but left totally to his own devices.
> 
>  
> 
> The Blitz war – yes, most British cities have decided to evacuate the children and send them to a rural region, but Mrs. Cole’s orphanage would strictly refuse this order and let the children suffer. The final decision always laid with the legal guardians.
> 
> Picture 1: (Prince Severus as a young student) https://pre00.deviantart.net/7294/th/pre/f/2012/094/2/7/prince_by_leejun35-d4uym96.jpg
> 
> Picture2: (Professor Severus Snape) https://t00.deviantart.net/tVOPF0tiH4DGl2KBKXFPFuwNGFw=/fit-in/500x250/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre00/7afc/th/pre/f/2016/009/0/a/young_severus_snape_origins_____by_xantishax277-d9nbe5e.jpg

_**Announcing the Tournament** _

 

After the 7th Augustus 1995, nothing would be the same as before. The news of the coming tournament, open for all men and women who are either of age or already emancipated, had hit the whole magical world like an asteroid.

 

The victor of the tournament would be not only _**get**_ a huge amount of galleons, but also Lord Prince’s hand in marriage. The photo of the young lord had already ensured that all newspapers had been sold out, and the news agencies had to reprint the whole edition again and again, and every newspaper printed underneath the picture, _**“**_ _ **wears a glamour at work for privacy reasons.**_ _ **”**_

 

Learning that Lord Severus Prince was not only a looker but the heir of the Magical Throne of Britain and of the Fae Courts, the lust and the greed was awakened in many magical citizens. An interview with Queen Titania, who holds Regency of the Light Court and who was one of the Aunts of Lord Prince, had been announced.

* * *

 

Voldemort hadn’t had an easy childhood. Growing up in poverty in an orphanage during World War II, and especially the Blitz, hadn’t been easy. The orphanage had still followed the old policy of kicking children out or, at times, even sell them if they hadn’t been taken off their hands by the time they were 14 years old.

 

Maybe he should have counted himself lucky; during the Victorian Age, orphaned children could easily end up in one of the numerous workhouses or be sold as an apprentice or maid, as long as the board got enough money out of it.

 

Dumbledore had never treated him fairly, the meagre bag with galleons and sickles, 100 galleons, 400 sickles, had come from the Board of Governors to allow poorer children, namely half-bloods and muggleborns, to buy the standard kit for their first year at Hogwarts. It had been expected that they open an account at Gringotts, and get a crash-course on their new culture.

 

Dumbledore just spent enough time with him to leave the money behind, with some vague instructions on how to reach Diagon Alley, and the meanest trick of them all, using magical fire to make Tom believe that he had burned his few worldly goods – there was no bigger crime for an orphan.

* * *

 

However, Tom had been lucky, he had accidentally stumbled into Knockturn Alley. In Borgin & Burkes, after being caught by the shop owner trying to nick a silver ring, they came to an agreement and wrote a magical contract:

 

_**#1 Tom Marvolo Riddle will undergo an apprenticeship with Borgin & Burkes for a tenure of 10 years.** _

 

_**#2 Mr. Burke confirms that he will teach his young apprentice about the necessary knowledge of his job, including culture, history** _ _**,** _ _**and wizarding etiquette.** _

 

_**#3 Mr. Burke confirms to remove the trace from the wand of his young apprentice after receiving a special license of the Ministry, as Tom** _ _**needs** _ _**to use his magic freely over the summer in Borgin & Burkes.** _

 

_**#4 Tom Marvolo Riddle will be housed in Mrs. Cole’s orphanage, where he will pay 4 pounds rent for his own room.** _

 

_**#5 The contract can be broken** _ _**if** _ _**one of the signed parties** _ _**is sent** _ _**to Azkaban prison for a tenure of 4 months at least.** _

 

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. … Burke London, 1** _ _**st** _ _**July 1939** _

 

Tom hadn’t had any problems with binding himself to Burke. It had a lot of benefits: no trace on his wand; greater knowledge about the Magical World, without the restrictions of Hogwarts; and away from Dumbledore’s watchful eyes.

 

Technically he could have asked his Master to rent a small room in Knockturn Alley where he could come and go freely, but Burke had forbidden it and explained it quite well. You could never know when one of Dumbledore’s friends or a spy of the Board of Governors would try to look for him.

 

Knockturn Alley didn’t have a good name, his apprenticeship was a grey zone as long as he didn’t live nearby, nobody could claim that Burke was trying to corrupt the young boy or even turn him into a Dark Wizard.

* * *

Tom got his own key for the back door of the orphanage, and his new room was located on the ground floor, which made it easier to slip in and out without being seen, and with Burke’s help they placed a lot of wards on the building and the nearby area to protect them better from the Great War.

 

Mrs. Cole had been adamant that none of the orphans would be evacuated, not even as bombs were dropping daily in London. She hadn’t wanted to lose her illegal income for selling those children. She wouldn’t have any sleepless nights if one or more of those children died during the air attacks.

 

Frankly said, those years had been pure hell. Even after he had convinced Burke to send a Ward Master to the orphanage, who placed wards around the whole area, to protect against fire, bombs, suffocation, and drowning, the future dark lord did not really feel safe in this area.

 

It had taken a long time to lay the basis for a successful recruiting system because mere mindless brutes wouldn’t help him reign successfully over a long timespan.

* * *

 

Meeting Severus at the Malfoys during the Yule season 1974 had been a revelation. The teenager intrigued him after learning that he attended the Potions lessons with his seniors as he would only be bored in the standard lessons. It hadn’t been easy, but after testing the new students, a deal had been made: James Potter and Sirius Black would attend Transfiguration and DADA lessons with the 3rd years, while Severus Prince-Snape would attend Potions, Charms, Herbology, and DADA with the 4th years. The rest of their curriculum they would follow their yearmates. Lily Evans attended the same Potions and Charms lessons as Severus, and hadn’t this been an unexpected friendship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor student!

 

By accident, Lord Slytherin and Severus had been caught under a mistletoe and without even considering the consequences, Voldemort bent down and pressed a soft kiss on Severus’ lips. The boy gasped, it was his _**first kiss**_ and without a second thought he opened his lips to allow Voldemort to deepen the kiss. Time didn’t matter, only this kiss which he secretly hoped would never end. Severus had never before felt so safe and loved.

 

After breaking the kiss, Voldemort couldn’t hide a smile as he noticed the noticeable blush on Severus’ face and the ragged breathing of the teenager, who had difficulties staying on his feet after such a mind-blowing kiss. The Dark Lord could be a gentleman at times, he secured the smaller boy to prevent a fall, and lead him to a nearby couch, where he sat down and dragged the teenager onto his lap. Whispering little commands in Parseltongue into Severus’ ears, ensured that the boy leaned back, as he closed his eyes and cuddled instinctively with the older man before sleep overcame him.

* * *

 

Neville had felt Severus’ despair through the bond, and only by focusing on his instincts did he manage to send a phantom of himself, practically invisible, to the Gringotts infirmary. The protections against intruders didn’t hold him back as he didn’t have bad intentions towards Severus in his mind.

 

No, on the contrary, Neville wanted nothing more than to be there for his mate and to calm him down. Maybe even learning who is responsible for this latest fiasco. Silently the phantom materialized behind Severus and hugged him wordlessly while pressing many soft kisses on Severus’ lips and jawline.

 

Slowly, very slowly, did Severus calm down and buried his body in the arms of the phantom that wouldn’t let him go. He couldn’t explain it, but as soon as this phantom had entered the infirmary and offered him compassion, he began feeling a bit better, even though he couldn’t share what had happened to him, which had been caused by a stranger. Once upon a time he had felt safe with Marvolo, but the Dark Lord had changed too much for Severus’ liking and he didn’t feel as though he could still trust him completely. Killing the Potters and trying to kill infants had been one of the reasons why Severus had begun to shy away from the older powerful dark wizard.

 

Neville started to hum an Irish Lullaby, which helped to grant his mate a peaceful sleep, during which he never lost his grip on Neville’s arms.

 

“I promise you, Severus. I will find this monster who had dared to harm you, and then I’ll be enjoying ripping him apart, limb by limb.”, growled Neville darkly. “I’ll do anything so that you will be able to live a happy life with me and our children. I can’t wait until you will be carrying _**our first child.**_ I would worship you and read your every wish from your beautiful eyes, my prince.”

* * *

 

Using his newfound inheritance allowed Neville to scan the infirmary for magical signatures - it doesn’t matter what sort of magic had been used – magic left traces behind, even when you try to camouflage it or hide it. A small residue will always remain behind, and this one, oh, Neville recognized it at once! After all, you do not share a room for 4 years with the same boys, without noticing and memorising their magical signatures. Potter, of course it had to be the arrogant boy-who-lived!

 

That was even better, after all, it had been Potter’s fault that his parents had been hunted by Death Eaters. No, between him and Harry there was no love lost — he had never forgotten how in their first year Harry and the rest of the golden trio had exploited him to better their own standing in and outside of Gryffindor. Not to mention that he had planned to get even with Weasley and Granger for the full body-bind as they tried to save the Philosopher’s stone.

 

Luckily, for his sinister plans, he already had the perfect plants in his greenhouse, which will not only reduce Hermione to a brainless hussy but ensuring that she will lose her magic at the same time. “Ah, revenge is always best served cold.”, chuckled the young dark incubus. For Weasley, he had found a curse that wouldn’t allow the bottomless pit to enjoy his food any longer, everything would only taste like ash, chalk, and sawdust. Not that it would stop Ron for long, he enjoys food too much to consider anything amiss. And his eating habits were disgusting, even a pig eats with better manners! But the curse had a more sinister long-term effect – death via starvation. Anytime you would eat a full-sized meal, you would automatically lose the same amount of calories. Ron would kill himself because of his eating habits. The perfect revenge for such a glutton.

* * *

 

The next day would be very important for the young dark incubus as he had to undergo the Gringotts testing routine for the Longbottom Lordship: Firstly, Neville had to undergo a physical, mental, and magical examination by very experienced Goblin healers. Secondly, after passing the pre-test, the young Incubus would be confronted with one of many different tests with which the Goblins tested the rightfulness of the claiming of the Lordship. Only Gringotts could decide if a young heir or heiress would be the right choice for the title as a young Head of House. It wasn’t unusual nowadays that more and more families forgo those tests, as even less and less magical children in those old families were born, but Gringotts did put a remark in each file, and any of those families were treated with disdain for besmirching the family honour.

 

The third part of the test would be a multiple choice quiz about a plethora of subjects. With with passing the tests, the family seat in the Wizengamot would be handed over to Neville, and it was expected that either he sat in on the Wizengamot sessions or he nominated a knowledgeable proxy.

* * *

 

Of course thanks to his new information network, the young designated Lord Longbottom had learned that Severus’ aunt and cousin would give an interview to the wizarding press in regards to the planned tournament. His family had decided that anyone who wanted to marry the young Lord Prince, should prove themselves in said tournament. Only the most worthy of them would be able to pass it victorious.

 

The conditions were quite simple – on the first glance:

 

1.) You had to be either of age or emancipated if you were still underage

2.) You had to sign a non-disclosure agreement, as it had been pointed out that the tournament could be lethal for the champions.

3.) The tasks – 3 were planned – would be top secret, but it had been pointed out that you need to be mentally, physically, and magically fit, as you would need all your wits to even pass one of those challenges.

4.) Every champion had the right at the start of a challenge to forfeit, however, should he or she chose this option, then the tournament is over, and the person is blacklisted from ever again courting or even sending a marriage proposal to Lord Prince.

5.) Every champion had to swear a fidelity & a loyalty vow, not only to Lord Prince but also to the dark and light court – on their life, honour, and magic. This was necessary, as the successful winner of the tournament would, with the coming nuptials, claim the right to rule over the courts at Severus’ side.

 

There may even be more rules or even hidden loopholes and other dangers, but Neville didn’t expect that many would be able to refuse the prospect of becoming a big player, as they won the tournament and thereby Severus’ hand in marriage.

 

His account manager had even told him that both Queens had secretly agreed on publishing 2 wizarding pictures of Severus. A current picture of his glamoured looks, and a childhood picture of his true looks. The third picture, which would be handed over to his potential husband, after they successfully survive and passed the first challenge, would be a current picture in his royal regalia without any glamours.

 

Of course, neither of the Queens nor Jareth believe for one second that Severus would appreciate their outing of his true looks, but a deal was a deal, and it was really long overdue that Severus accept his place as crown prince of both courts. He may rant about it as long as he liked but he had a duty to them. As long as he wasn’t claimed, Severus was even more vulnerable than other male bearers as the interview would inform the sheeple about it, thereby creating situations where many of their peers wouldn’t think twice before trying to get in his pants.

* * *

 

_**7** _ _**th** _ _**August 1995 —** _ _**10 am** _

 

As agreed upon the time and date, 30 minutes before 10 am got the magical global press access to the grand meeting room in Gringotts. Already seated and talking quietly were Queen Titania and King Jareth.

 

Surprisingly, once more the Hogwarts delegation, consisting of Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy, were present. Instead of returning to Hogwarts, the quartet had booked rooms in a Wizard Inn for two nights.

 

Minerva hadn’t even blinked as she got a message that read, “ _Sirius Black exonerated and legally confirmed as magical guardian of Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black. The young heir had already moved in with his guardian._ _”_

 

Minerva showed the message to her fellow staff members before drinking a sip of water. She hoped that they would let them talk to Severus, even if he had to rest, she needs to see him. She still harbours her own guilt for never really stopping the Marauders during their time at Hogwarts. Even though she was buried in work, as Albus saw paperwork beneath his dignity and therefore saddled her with it, it would have been her duty to steer them on the correct path.

 

However, she did agree with Filius, Pomona, and Poppy, that Albus hadn’t known certain facts about Severus – his status, as Heir Prince, or that he was a male bearer and a natural submissive, and certainly not that he was the Crown Prince of the Fae Courts. Or he would have treated those incidents differently.

 

Poppy had only learned about his genetics as part of her professorial duty. She had hidden this part of Severus’ file behind strong healer wards as she knew just too well how corrupt parts of the British Ministry of Magic were, and even Dumbledore wouldn’t think twice before trying to use Severus for one of his crazy schemes.

 

“Holy Mary! No, I do not want to know what the Marauders would have done with this information, at times they could be rather ruthless.”, admitted Minerva silently.

* * *

“Thank you all for coming”, greeted Jareth to the crowd of journalists and audience, as he smirked at his mother.

 

“You are here today because today we will change history. After long discussions, the Courts of Light and Dark Faes have decided to announce a tournament that will take place in Britain. Our royal Nephew, Lord Severus T. Prince, better known as Professor Severus Snape, the youngest Potions Master who ever achieve the title, should finally be fulfilling his royal duties. He will be our successor and for this, Severus needs a suitable consort who will share with him the throne of both nations.”, explained Queen Titania calmly.

 

“Why him? Why now?”, asked a reporter from Witch Weekly.

 

“Quite simply, the age requirements hadn’t been fulfilled yet. For his own protection, my royal nephew is mostly glamoured during his living and working in Magical Britain. His true looks had been kept a secret, except to close family members and friends. It was our wish that he would accompany us back to the royal court to learn his duties, and to accept his place as the next King of the Faes.”, replied Titania smiling.

 

“Why a glamour?”, asked Rita Skeeter, her quick quote quill already writing on its own.

 

“My dear nephew is a _**natural submissive**_ , and a _**male bearer.**_ The glamour was a necessity to allow him the attendance of a boarding school and interactions with other students. We will only allow a small concession, you all will be able to see a picture of his true looks from his student days. His current looks will be kept under lock and key. However, for those who participate in the tournament, they will get a new picture as a gift for the successful mastering of the first challenge, in his royal regalia. Needless to say, my nephew wasn’t very pleased, it was a good idea to confiscate his wand before telling him the truth.”, smirked Queen Titania.

* * *

Shocked and greedy looks had taken over as a picture of Severus without any glamours during his school years was shown. Some of the Ministry officials had unconsciously begun licking their lips as they imagined having such a delightful beauty at their mercy. A second picture showed the young Potions Professor at the start of his Hogwarts’ career clad in black muggle clothes, which hid nothing, unlike the teaching robes, he normally wears every day. Deep in the shadows, an older Unspeakable greedily licked his lips, how he would like to feel Lord Prince at his mercy, taking and claiming him, because unlike the ignorant fools, he had read between the lines and deduced that Lord Prince was still a virgin – for a male bearer, only this could heighten his vulnerability. Just too bad that he couldn’t ensnare the young Lord in an elaborate trap before claiming this sinful lips and losing himself in his tight heat. “Where is a time turner when you need one? With this information I would return to the past and snatch this delightful morsel on the day of graduation.”

 

Feeling in his pocket for a few potion vials – lucid dreams, liquid imperio, even Lethe leaves, and bittersweet berries were in his stocks. It seems he would have a very important appointment tonight. For the cunning one, it was quite easy to enter even protected dreamscapes, and the anonymous Unspeakable had long ago perfected a potion that allows him to snatch anyone in his dreamscape, and bring him to an unplottable location, where his real body would appear after the dreamer awoke. It would be perfect, before anyone else could claim the young lord. However first a few encounters with lucid dreams before staking his claim on Lord Prince. Yes, he will participate in the tournament, even if after the successful claiming it would only be a mere formality.

* * *

Nobody knew his true identity. His colleagues called him _Malachite_ but if the public knew who his parents were, panic would once more sweep through those sheeple, and Magical Britain would tremble in their boots. His true name was _**Cayden Malphas Forrester**_ , the only son of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Gellert had bore his heir after the usage of a long forgotten ritual, and Dumbledore had betrayed his own flesh and blood. Their marriage vows prevented killing of the husband, but Albus’ depravity knew no bounds.

 

He had sent a message about a possible truce to his husband so that he could keep up the ruse of being officially against Grindelwald and his followers. Their son had been 2 years old and already been brought to his caretakers, who lived in Hong Kong. A formal adoption hid the secret and Dumbledore didn’t even try to find his son. Cayden attended the Chinese school for Magic and the international University for Charms, Transfigurations, and Potions in Budapest.

 

Cayden returned in the early 1970s to England. In his luggage and safe in his vaults, copied lists as well as copious amounts of memories of Dumbledore’s crimes, and his confessions written on truth potion soaked parchments. He met his disloyal sire and began successfully blackmailing him while getting recruited by the Unspeakables. A pity that he hadn’t seen the designated Lord Prince during one of his visits, or he would have directly taken him away and claimed him in any way possible.

* * *

Jareth waited, until it was quiet again before shocking them anew:

 

“We will publish a picture of how he looks today without the glamour, on the day after the first challenge has been successfully mastered. Should nobody be able to succeed in the tournament, my Queen will attend a meeting with her royal sister, Queen Maeve, and choose a replacement. The succession of the Royal family needs to prevail, and my cousin deserves the best of the best for his hand in marriage. Especially as this person will sire my cousins’ children. None of those tasks are for the faint of heart ladies and gentlemen.”

* * *

Cayden left the bank and returned directly to his home. Since he had the whole week free, he could indulge a bit. After taking a hot shower, he returned naked to his bedroom after drying himself off; on his nightstand the lucid dream vial was waiting.

 

As long as he couldn’t have Lord Prince with him, the dreams would need to tide him over. Sprawling himself out on his bed, he began to leisurely to play with his prick. Losing himself in a fantasy where it wasn’t his own hands that would bring him to orgasm, but a calloused potions stained alabaster coloured hand with long fingers, that adroitly stroke his long and thick prick and played with his balls.

 

“That’s it, good boy.”, moaned the Unspeakable, as he spilled his load over his stomach and his hand. He opened his eyes, before carelessly using his wandless magic to clean the bed and his person, before downing the potion. Laying relaxed back against his luxurious black satin cushions, it didn’t take long for the potion to start to work.

* * *

_Cayden was in_ _his_ _bedroom having come back from a long tedious work day, but his mood increased automatically as he glanced over to his bed, where naked and still asleep, awaited his prize – Lord Severus T. Prince._

 

_He had captured him after another instigated useless interrogation at the Ministry, after ensuring that the Dark Mark wouldn’t be able to be used any longer. It was only an ugly tattoo, and with help of the Lethe leaves, the young Lord had forgotten the last few years, making him more vulnerable and open for Cayden’s sinister plans._

 

_Severus believed Cayden. The modified pictures had shown a happy couple, and soon, he would claim his little prince forever. The sole heir of Dumbledore and Grindelwald knew just too well_ _that_ _as soon as he_ _impregnated_ _Severus, nobody would ever be able to tear them apart._

 

_It was overdue to wake him and secure his dominance over his prize. Cayden was a master at seduction, he knew how to get his will, and it would be his greatest triumph to make Severus come undone by his experienced hands, tongue, and cock._

 

_Lubing his hardened prick, and methodically cleaning, and preparing Severus for their first time, the dark wizard couldn’t stop the stop the smile that was visible on his face. He couldn’t help himself, he kissed his young lover with an urgency that even surprised himself, before taking one of Severus’_ _dusky_ _nipples into his mouth, and suckled at them with an expression of pure delight._

 

_This was pure bliss. Severus blinked sleepily and looked into Cayden’s unique eyes, inherited from his bearer, before he smiled at the older man. He moaned in pleasure, his fingers grabbing the bed covers as he allowed himself just to feel._

 

_Cayden smiled and kissed him again, enjoying the brief battle_ _of_ _dominance before his little prince submitted to him. He carefully_ _laid_ _him back on the king-sized bed as he started his little game of seduction and worshipping._

 

_Severus already caught up in his subspace, eagerly spread his legs to allow his older lover better access, and practically begged him to finally claim him._

 

“ _Patience is a virtue, my little prince.”, teased Cayden, which made Severus_ _growl_ _loudly._

 

“ _Alright, alright, no reason to become so impatient, my beloved Severus. Do you really want to be mine? Say it, my little prince. I won’t go further as long as you don’t agree with it.”, told him Cayden seriously._

 

“ _Y-Y-Yes, I w-w-want it, Cayden. Claim me, make love to me, but by Merlin, don’t let me wait any longer.”, stammered Severus breathlessly._

 

“ _Your wish is my command, Prince. Brace yourself, this will hurt a bit, but it will be worth it, especially as I plan to have you pregnant quite often, my beloved prince.”, he promised, as he thrust powerfully into Severus’ tight heat while chanting the bonding chant that would bond Severus to him for the rest of eternity._

 

_Severus moaned in pleasure. The pain didn’t matter, as Cayden knew exactly how to make his young lover forget anything else except the feeling of being filled, and hit Severus’ prostate_ _repeatedly_ _. Strong, calloused, tanned hands, started to play with Severus’ cock and balls as Cayden started his plan – making him_ _see_ _stars and cum as if tomorrow would never come._

* * *

Again, Cayden spilled his seed, triumphantly grinning as the last vestiges of the lucid dream vanished into the night. By Jove, he would ensure that his fantasies came true. Severus looked so right in his bed and in his arms while his eyes were shimmering with love and devotion. Getting rid of the competition, better to start early, who knows who else could be interested in his young innocent and shy Potions Master.

 

Should it be necessary, he could always kill his sire as part of his courting gift, and present the decapitated head on a silver platter to his beloved prince, smirked the Unspeakable. At the same time he could avenge his bearer, yes, that was a thought he should savour and lock away for the best opportunity.


	11. Bargaining with the Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret meeting between Sirius Black, Harry Potter & Minister Fudge - how far will Harry & Sirius go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my loyal beta - a new chapter for you all... be warned, that's not the way to win anyone over... XD
> 
> Pic 1: https://www.picclickimg.com/d/l400/pict/173309520266_/da-uomo-sexy-FORATO-BOXER-SIMILPELLE-slip-Biancheria.jpg (male chastity belt)
> 
> Pic 2: http://northbound.com/images/thumbnails/780/904/detailed/0/product_detailed_image_32513_573.jpg (2nd variation)

_**Bargaining with the Minister** _

 

Having gotten Sirius exonerated, as well as a written apology on behalf of the Ministry and signed by Fudge, explained Sirius’ and Harry’s good mood. The sealed documents would not only be printed in the next Daily Prophet edition, but had also been multiplied and stored in different locations – the Ministry, Gringotts (the Black and Potter vaults), and a few other unlisted locations, to ensure that nobody could tamper with them again.

* * *

 

“Lord Black, Heir Potter-Black, what an unexpected pleasure.”, greeted Minister Fudge, paling at their sight.

 

“Minister Fudge, a pleasure that we can both now officially make your acquaintance.”, replied Sirius politely. Harry had reminded him that they would need the fool for their plans.

 

“As I arrested you all those years ago, I didn’t know that you had been innocent, Lord Black, all the evidence seemed to confirm your guilt.”, murmured Fudge sullenly.

 

“I know, Minister. No reason to get your knickers in a twist.”, grinned Sirius. “After all, it had been my youthful folly that I never informed a third party outside our close circle, and of course, Albus Dumbledore, that we had changed the plan. We had underestimated our enemies and paid a high price for that idiocy. The worst thing is, Minister, I still have many blanks in my memory, as my own behaviour on that night isn’t understandable.”

 

“What do you mean, Lord Black?”, inquired Fudge interestedly.

 

“Well, as you may know, I am not only Harry’s godfather, but I had blood-adopted him only hours after he had been born at St. Mungo’s. We wanted him to have the best protection, and as James was my cousin, it was only sensible to have Harry declared as my heir. However, as soon as I carried my traumatised and injured godson outside, I got accosted by Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and 100% loyal to Albus Dumbledore. Against my better judgement, as soon as he stopped me, I found myself handing little Harry over to the half-giant, even lending him my modified bike and starting the hunt for Peter Pettigrew. Thereby unwillingly helping Dumbledore illegally claim himself as the new magical guardian of Harry, and shipping him off to magic-hating muggles.”, began Sirius.

 

After drinking from his water glass, he growled:

 

“I was obviously not in my right mind as not even rampaging hippogriffs would have been able to separate me from my godson, especially not so soon after the murder of his parents. Instead I would have either taken him directly to Gringotts, so that their wills could be read or to a trustworthy healer for Harry’s injuries. The sensible course of action would have been to go directly to my late grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black, and asking for sanctuary, while treating Harry’s injuries. He died in 1994 of organ failure, the consequence of being hit with a dark curse during the war. We could have even used the time and consulted the family charter for possible exclusions of family members, that followed the Dark Wanker.”

 

“How may I help you?”, asked Cornelius Fudge interested in learning more.

* * *

 

Sirius smiled at his godson, leaning back to let him talk. Harry had learned from the best of the Black Family, especially from Lady Walburga’s portrait, how to talk and act like the scion of a noble house. He used every trick from the book to get his points across.

 

“You are the only one who would be able to help us, Minister. You see, Albus Dumbledore isn’t trustworthy at all. It pains me to say it, but it’s the truth. A good friend of my godfather and of my late father – Remus Lupin, a werewolf, attended Hogwarts with them; however, the headmaster never implemented real security measures to keep the school and the village safe, nor did he do anything to prevent anyone from being able to stumble into his lair. My godfather was a very hot-headed student, and unfortunately during his fifth year, he tricked a student into entering the secret passage leading to the werewolf lair. If my father hadn’t rescued the student from a grave mistake, neither my godfather nor Remus Lupin would still be alive. The student, Severus Snape, had been in shock from his near-death-experience. He had been lured into the passage with the message that my mother, who had been his best friend, was lying injured in there due to a dark curse, and the full moon would be rising shortly. Instead of letting justice take his due, Headmaster Dumbledore only punished the Slytherin. Under the threat of expulsion, he demanded an oath of silence; whereas my godfather only got a few meagre detentions, and my father became Head Boy in his seventh year. Unfortunately, none of the Marauders (the nickname for their group) got sworn to silence and as immature as young boys can be, they taunted him constantly about it, knowing that Dumbledore would protect them.”, explained Harry.

 

“It may be tragic, but why are you telling me about it, Heir Black?”, asked Cornelius baffled.

 

“You see, Dumbledore forced Severus Snape to acknowledge a life debt, even though my father confirmed that he hadn’t wanted to save Snape’s life, but the life of his two best friends. This life debt would be inherited by me, and I wanted to dissolve it, as since I started my schooling at Hogwarts, Professor Snape had quite often saved my life in the past four years. Since the feud still exists, and I can’t blame the Professor for it as I got a small taste from living with an unloved cousin of mine, we would need your help to make him accept my proposal.”, replied Harry calmly.

 

“I had agreed with our account manager to undergo a Goblin ritual for atonement and maturity, Minister. However I fear for the life and safety of my godson at Hogwarts. Professor Snape is more than capable of protecting Harry. With your support, he will accept this opportunity to lay the life debt to rest. But he is quite stubborn, and we fear that Dumbledore will intervene. He has encouraged Molly and Ginny Weasley to pursue Harry as a potential spouse, but my godson is homosexual, and Ginny Weasley looks very similar to Lily Evans-Potter in colouring and looks.”, butted in Sirius.

 

“I don’t think that I can help you heir Black.”, said Fudge sadly, without knowing that he walked right into their trap.

 

“You can help us, Minister. You are the only one who can do it. I’m the chosen one, your only chance of defeating Voldemort, but that will cost you. I want Severus Snape as my husband, bonded to me with an absolute contract as my submissive. It’s quite simple, you will send out men to capture him and prepare him for the bonding ritual. As soon as I have claimed him, I’m willing to do my part to bring peace back to Magical Britain. Don’t underestimate me, **I’m Voldemort’s equal** , you **do not want me** as your enemy. Do what I want, and I will ensure that not only Voldemort is a problem of your past, but Dumbledore will never threaten your government ever again.”, demanded Harry.

* * *

 

Fudge didn’t know that Kreacher had secretly filled his goblet with a drug, belonging to the House of Black, that made him a wilful slave as long as the correct phrase was uttered, with only one thought in mind: to satisfy his Masters.

 

“I-It w-w-will b-b-be d-d-done.”, stammered the Minister, tugging at the collar of his robe. Why was it suddenly so hot here?

 

“One week, Minister. Don’t disappoint me. Bring the Potions Master to this address, and ensure that he is unable to use any magic to free himself. You do still have the cuffs and the collar for transporting Male Bearers, am I right Minister? Good, capture him and bring him to us, and I will ensure that your problems aren’t plaguing you any longer.”, smirked Harry coldly.

 

Fudge stood up woodenly and left the room without looking back.

* * *

 

“That went well, Prongslet. Within a week you will get your prize. Too bad I didn’t know what he was when we went to Hogwarts together. I would have enjoyed claiming him after teaching him his place.”, chuckled Sirius manically.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Padfoot. Don’t play with anything that doesn’t belong to you. I can’t wait to have him underneath me in our bed as I take him as often and as rough as I want. Maybe that’s a way to get rid of the old coot, ambush him in his office, tie him to his chair, cut off his laughable beard, and then taking my delicious serpent on his big desk.”, laughed Harry evilly.

 

“We should eat in one of the more luxurious restaurants, maybe the old coot got hit by a stroke if he sees a picture of us. I’m a free man once more, and looking forward to a little fortune from the Ministry for their mismanagement of justice.”, suggested Sirius gleefully.

 

“Good idea, Sirius. Any plans for Moony? He had almost bitten me in third year and you had mentioned that you wanted to keep him on a tighter leash?”, asked Harry, as both walked leisurely out of the building.

 

“Hm, I should send Kreacher to find him, since we have taken care of this misunderstanding it has been so much better. The dungeon beneath Grimmauld Place No. 12 would be ideal to adjust him better to our wishes. We shouldn’t forget to add a compulsion so that he can’t run back to the old coot ever again and share any information with him.”, mused Sirius grimly.

 

They enjoyed a pleasant meal in a restaurant, only open to high society, even though their presence had caused a few frowns. Their meal was quite pleasant, their drinks everything they wished for, and both smiled openly at the reporter and the photographer of the Daily Prophet. After leaving a generous tip behind, Harry and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place, where they went directly to their bedrooms.

* * *

 

On Harry’s nightstand were new books, all of them had the subject of activating an inherited life debt, fake or not, Harry didn’t want to lose Severus to another potential rival. The life debt, once activated, would ensure that he had to obey him, no matter how grudgingly that may be. But Harry didn’t care, he wanted the Potions Master under his absolute control, he wanted to claim him; therefore, he will ensure that this would come true.

 

Kreacher popped into the room with a tray that secured Harry’s new potion. Since Sirius’ exoneration, and the time he had to power the wards were already over, nobody, not even Dumbledore could force him to stay even one minute more under the roof of his muggle relatives in Surrey.

 

Depending on the outcome of their schemes, it could be quite possible that Harry never again needs to set a foot in that house. His elves had already brought all his stuff from Surrey to Grimmauld Place, even those he had hidden quite well and anything that Uncle Vernon had tried to lock up fruitlessly over the years.

 

Their meeting at Gringotts had even helped them to engage a group of Goblin curse breakers and ward masters. They should have checked the wards and set a new Fidelius, which would dissolve the old one, and therefore ensure that no Order member without their explicit permission would be able to enter the town house again.

 

Harry lay naked on his bed, over his shoulders was draped an old bathing robe that had once belonged to Severus before his elves had stolen it for Harry. Leaning back, the teenager downed the potion for lucid wet dreams. As he relaxed even more, his hands were already eagerly playing with his nipples and his cock, as he stroked himself in anticipation of the coming dream.

* * *

 

_Harry had found himself_ _in_ _an elegant study_ _. In_ _the middle of the room hung strong chains, perfect for bringing his point across, as they allowed free access to his victim. The teenager sat on a luxurious couch as the door opened, and Fudge’s goons entered with the bound and blindfolded Potions Master._

 

_Silently signalling to the chains, the goons chained Severus up before leaving silently, taking with them a small bag of golden coins. Harry’s elves would ensure that none of the men would remember anything while Harry had time to play with his future husband._

 

_Non-verbally the teenager activated the life debt and smirked as golden threads connected him and Severus, forcing a groan from his prisoner. The chains were long enough that any prisoner would be able to crawl to Harry’s seat and pleasure him, should he_ _wish_ _it._

 

_Chuckling evilly,_ _Harry increased the pressure of the life debt to force Severus to kneel on the floor when he wanted to subdue a part of the pain. With the help of wandless magic, he silently removed the blindfold over Severus’ dark eyes and grinned broadly as he felt the terror rising within those dark sinful eyes._

* * *

 

“ _Good evening, pet. Do you feel the pain? I have finally managed to activate the life debt, and Fudge was so generous to lend me a few of his goons, which ensured that I got my property back into my hands.”, began Harry his shocking tale._

 

_Still in denial, Severus shook his head, no, he didn’t belong to anyone, and especially not to such a spoiled arrogant brat. Whatever the boy may have done, it hurts a lot, but pain wasn’t something the Potions Master wasn’t used to. He didn’t even plan to submit to such a dunderhead, no Sir, not on his life._

 

_Nevertheless he was shocked as he felt his original clothing_ _vanish_ _, and a black leather chastity belt; decorated with the crests of Potter, Black, and Prince; covering his nether region. Harry had chosen one that would magically remove all human waste; didn’t allow anyone, except Harry to remove it from Severus’ body; and the best feature of them all, allowing the teenager to sexually torment Severus with the belt until the time of their claiming was near._

 

 

“ _Still stubborn I see. That can be quite easily remedied. I want you to crawl to me and then to suck me off like you had done a few weeks ago in your dream. You haven’t forgotten it, our nice little detention, or the meeting at Gringotts in the infirmary, as I_ _sent_ _you my patronus to remind you that you’re mine.”, growled Harry darkly._

 

_Severus hadn’t moved a single muscle, but Harry wasn’t finished yet. He would get his pleasure one way or the other, and Severus would have no choice but to submit to him, should he_ _want_ _to rescue the ferret._

* * *

 

“ _Watch the screen, Baby. Drowning takes some time, but the screams are the best, as the cell where your little godson is being_ _held_ _, slowly_ _fills_ _with water. Your choice, Sevvy. Do what I say, or watch him die.”, chuckled Harry evilly, relishing in the terrified look of his prisoner._

 

_The screen showed a small prison cell with chains that bound Draco to the floor, his hands bound behind his back, naked, and shivering, as the cell – no bigger than 3×3 feet, began to fill itself with water. Draco started to scream as he realised what was happening, but instead of stopping the torture, the water started to flow in even faster._

 

“ _10 minutes, if he is lucky. So, Sevvy what will it be, sucking me off or watching the death of the ferret. I can even put this in an endless-loop and show it to you again and again, until you accept your fate.”, warned Harry as he removed his hard cock from his trousers and stroked it slowly._

 

_Defeated, Severus bowed his head. He couldn’t let this happen to Draco, not to his godson, the closest he had ever had to a child of his own._

 

“ _Stop it, I’ll do what you want, but only if you save Draco and promise me, that nothing will ever happen to him again. My life and my freedom for his well-being.”, replied Severus terrified._

 

“ _So mote it be.”, smirked Harry. A finger_ _snap_ _stopped the water, and his elves freed the scared teenager from his cell, clothing him in a simple robe, before taking him to the infirmary of the estate._

 

“ _I won’t say it again, Sevvy. Crawl to me and suck my cock, or Draco will end up once more in this cell, but this time, without being freed.”, commented Harry coldly._

 

_Hindered by the chains, Severus crawled to the couch, and bowed his head to suck on Harry’s cock. If he had the choice, he would rather_ _see_ _the teenager dead at his feet, but it_ _wasn’t to_ _be._

 

_Harry moaned lustfully as he fucked Severus’ mouth and demanded that he swallow it all. The teenager enjoyed_ _playing_ _with the silky hair of his reluctant companion, using it like reigns to control the whole encounter between them. He did inform him that he would claim him officially on the next night, after the ritual cleansing for both of them. Only then would he remove the chastity belt from the sinful body of his lover, after ensuring that Severus wouldn’t be able to escape him ever again._

* * *

 

Harry opened his eyes, as he orgasmed at the last part of the dream, still feeling Severus’ mouth sucking on his cock, and spilled over his hand and stomach. It was long overdue to make this dream come true. He wanted to bury his cock in Severus’ tight heat, or even riding his reluctant lover, while at the same time destroying Dumbledore’s good name.

 

Why should Harry care that others had shown interest in Severus, too? He only needed to be a bit quicker, while finding a way to get rid of all potential rivals. Trapping Severus wouldn’t be overly hard, and then after confirming his claim over the dour Potions Master, Harry would build his own dynasty, ruling over Britain with an iron fist, while at the same time, ensuring that Severus would fall in love with him, even if he needed a few compulsions to make that work.

 

Magically cleaning himself and the bed, the teenager snuggled even deeper into Severus’ robe and soon slept quite peacefully while dreaming about a future, where he rules the British Isles and had Severus as his consort and the bearer of his children at his side. Where the Potions Master would be looking at his partner with eyes filled with love and devotion, as he submitted eagerly to the ministrations of his younger lover and husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my Beta PiffyEQ - I couldn't have written this story without your help. Although those rabid plot bunnies can be very annoying at times.


End file.
